Omega Hero
by Masternica
Summary: Acompaña a los protagonistas de Gravity Falls y Star vs. the Evil force. en su alocadas aventuras para vencer a sus enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

Omega Hero.

Hola amigos mios aqui estoy yo con una nueva historia. Recuerdan que les dije que los Guerreros de Mewni era solo una precuela para un fic crossover. Pues aqui esta el primer capitulo de ese crossover. Por cierto si no sabes de que hablo deberias buscar en mi perfil de fanfiction y leer los guerreros de Mewni para que aclares dudas. En esta historia veremos a los personajes de Star vs. The evil Force, Gravity Falls y Wander over Yonder. Esta ultima solo la escogi porque queria a Dominador entre los villanos principales. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 1: El inicio de nuevas aventuras.

En algun lugar del inframundo existia el rio averno. En este lugar eran arrojadas las almas cuyos niveles de maldad eran los mas altos. Nada de lo que era arrojado a este lugar era visto otra vez por esa razon Lucifer Lucitor. Ordeno que el anillo de la oscuridad fuese arrojado ahi. Pasaron años nada mas se supo de los Espiritus oscuros.

-Otro dia tranquilo en las aguas del rio averno.- dijo el capitan de un acorazado demoniaco. El cual llevaba una carga de Nightmare Dogs a la capital del Inframundo.

-Capitan tiene que ver esto.-dijo uno de los tripulantes demonios en la proa. Su oficial al mando tomo su catalejo y vio lo que parecia ser un remolino. Formandose frente a ellos.

-Pero que Diablos.-dijo el demonio anciano. Entonces del remolino aparecieron un monton de animas pertenecientes a condenados y como si fuesen un enjambre de avispas. Se abalanzaron sobre el acorazado. Entre los miembros de esta horda infernal estaban una extraterrestre famosa por destruir planetas que respondia al nombre de Dominador. Y un triagulo con poderes sobrenaturales conocido como Bill Cipher.

Los demonios hicieron todo lo posible por defenderse pero poco o mas bien nada pudieron hacer contra esta horda de fantasmas. Llenos de rabia los espiritus lanzaron a los tripulantes del acorazado al rio por fortuna solo los muertos se hundian en el.

-Esta listo señor.-dijo uno de los condenados del rio a su lider el cual era nada menos que Toffe el septariano que quizo destruir la magia. Y ahora portaba el anillo de la oscuridad.

-Muy bien. Procedan con el plan.-dijo el villano a cargo entonces los activaron una modalidad para volar y desaparecieron atravez de un portal interdimensional que Toffee activo.

Mientras tanto en las orillas del rio. El capitan del acorazado tomo un radio comunicador y llamo a la capital de Inframundo.

-Aqui el capitan Amon reportando una alerta maxima. Los villanos han escapado del rio averno. Repito los villanos han escapado del rio averno.-dijo el demonio anciano.

Del Inframundo pasamos a la tierra mas especificamente a california un autobus se detiene frente a una universidad.

-Tecnologico de la costa oeste. Alguien se baja aqui.-dijo la conductora del transporte.

-nosotros.-respondio una de los pasajeros. Quien no era otra que nuestra querida Mabel pines acompañada como siempre de su hermano Dipper. Ambos chicos comenzaban su primer dia en la universidad soñada de su tio abuelo Ford.

-¿Listo para esto Bro-Bro?-pregunto la estrella fugaz.

-Siempre.-repondio el arbol de pino. Ambos gemelos ingresaron al campus que por alguna razon no solo habia personas si no tambien todo tipo de seres extraños venidos de otras dimensiones.

Pov. de Dipper:

Me llamo Dipper seguro se preguntaran por que hay todo tipo de criaturas extrañas en una universidad de la tierra. Pues veran despues del Raromagedon habitantes de otras dimensiones comenzaron a realizar tratos con la tierra. Nuestras relaciones se fortalecieron a tal grado que la tierra comenzo a recibir estudiantes de intercambio de otras dimensiones. A la larga esto resulto beneficioso ya que los humanos pudimos mejorar nuestra calidad de vida y las criaturas mitologicas pudieron salir de las sombras. Sin embargo algunas criaturas resultaron ser hostiles viendo esto como una oportunidad de negocio. Nuestra familia y la familia Northwest. Crearon PIF. Paranormal Investigation Fundation. Que se dedica a controlar a aquellos monstruos que atenten contra los demas. Pero volviendo a nosotros estoy aqui por poder encargarme del negocio un dia y Mabel es solo una chica que persigue sus sueños de ser una artista.

Fin del Pov.

Despues de hacer el debido proceso de registro los hermanos recibieron su carnet estudiantil y la llave de sus dormitorios.

-Muy bien Mabel nuestros compañeros estan dentro. Suerte.-dijo el joven Pines.

-Igualmente.-repondio Mabel. Luego ambos hermanos entraron a su respectiva habitacion.

-Hola hay alguien en casa.-dijo Mabel.

-Yo estoy en casa.-dijo una voz perteneciente a cierta rubia. Con corazones en las mejillas la cual estaba arrecostada sobre una nube que genero con su varita.

-Hola me llama Star.-dijo la princesa magica. Nuestra estrella fugaz solo quedo viendo fijamente a la rubia. Cosa que incomodo un poco a Star. Depronto sin avisar la castaña abrazo a la rubia

-Star Butterfly. No puedo creer que te conozco al fin eres la persona con la que mas tengo en comun en el multi-universo.-dijo la castaña.

-En serio. ¿Te gusta Love sentece, los cupcakes y vivir aventuras locas?-dijo Star a lo que Mabel asintio y ambas compartieron un chillido de emocion.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Dipper nuestro querido Pino. Se sorprendio porque su compañero era un tipo alto y musculoso parecia un chico malo. Pero nuestro Dipper se armo de valor y hablo

-Hola. Soy Dipper tu nuevo compañero-dijo el joven Pines.

-Mucho gusto Dipper. Me llamo Diaz. Marco Diaz un placer conocerte.-dijo el joven moreno de manera cortez. Lo cual sorprendio a Dipper.

-Oye la cama que quieras. Pero por favor no arruines mi sistema de organizacion.-dijo el Marco.

-Tu tambien tienes un sistema.-dijo Dipper. Sorprendido parece que no todo es lo que parece. Mas tarde ese dia los cuatro chicos decidieron introducir a sus compañeros a su grupo de amigos.

-Wuao Dipper liberaste una legion de zombies en una fiesta.-dijo Janna.

-Si a el no le gusta hablar de eso.-dijo Mabel mientras su hermano se sonrojaba.

-Me agrada tu estilo Janna. Me recuerdas a mi.-dijo Gideon.

-Oye pacifica. Como se siente salir un chico con alguien como Dipper.-dijo cierta patinadora.

-Aunque no lo crea prefiero el amor sincero. Que salir con patanes que solo se interesan en mi por mi dinero el al menos no llega tarde a nuestras citas.-dijo cierta Rubia amiga de los Pines.

El grupo de amigos estaba felizmente pasando el rato. Sin embargo justo una mujer alta de cabello castaña vestida de manera formal se acerco a la mesa.

-Rectora Carla.- dijo Dipper reconociendo a la mujer.

-Muchachos espero no molestarlos pero tengo que hablar con ustedes inmediatamente.-respondio la mujer. Los chicos algo confundidos decidieron seguirla llegaron a la Rectoria del TCO. Cuando Carla abrio la puerta todos se sorprendieron al ver a viejos conocidos en aquel lugar. Wendy Corduroy Agente del PIF. Tom Lucitor principe del inframundo y Kelly prometida de Tom. Ademas de un alien naranja.

-Wendy.-dijeron las mellizos pines al unisono. A lo que la pelirroja respondio con un abrazo.

-Tambien me alegra verlos muchachos. Pero lamentablemente no traigo buenas noticias.-dijo la pelirroja. Preocupando un poco a los gemelos.

Kelly activo un dispositivo holografico. Y en el se mostraba imagenes del momento de la fuga de los villanos.

-hace una horas. Un grupo de condenados escapo del inframundo. Entre ellos se encontraban algunos de los mas malvados de la historia. incluyendo a estos tres.-dijo la chica de pelo verde. Mostrando imagenes de Bill, Toffe y Dominador.

-Bill.-Dijo Dipper.

-Toffe.-dejo Star horrorizada.

-Ah ¿Quien es la tipa de piel verde?-dijo Gideon.

-Su nombre es Dominador. Una criminal intergalactica responsable por destruir cientos de planetas.-dijo Wander.

-De alguna manera consiguieron el anillo de la oscuridad un artefacto que alberga en su interior a los espiritus oscuros. Los cuales otorgan poderes malvados a su creador.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Bien que podemos hacer.-dijo Star entrando en panico. Y no es para menos ella ya habia tenido que lidiar con el anillo de la oscuridad.

-Me alegra que pregunten veran segun la señorita Corduroy todos debemos unirnos para defender este mundo. Todos nosotros hemos enfrentando a estos villanos y hemos logrado vencerlos solo nosotros podremos preservar la paz. Solo nosotros podremos impedir que estos villanos conviertan esta dimension en un segundo Nightmare Realm. Se que es riesgoso pero si no hechamos para tras todo y todos lo que amamos podria terminar siendo destruido. El mundo necesita de nosotros. El mundo necesita que nos volvamos Omega Hero.-dijo Wander dando un epico discurso.

-Genial no. El nombre se me acaba de ocurrir.-dijo otra vez el bonachon naranja.

-Bueno Mabel creo que nuestra tranquilidad se termino.-dijo Dipper.

-Y yo no podria estar mas feliz. La tranquilidad se estaba volviendo monotona. Quien se anima.-dijo la estrella fugaz y todos los presentes asintieron.

-Solo una duda ¿Cuando aparecen los chicos malos?-dijo Janna. Y justo en ese preciso momento una una gran temblor. Y de la nada en el cielo se abrio un portal de donde salio un barco de guerra volador. El cual se podia ver atravez de la ventana de la rectoria.

-Ahi tienes tu respuesta querida.-dijo Tom.

Mientras tanto en la cabina de mando del acorazado cierto septariano estaba sentado en la silla de mando.

-Planeta tierra tu final. Se acerca.-dijo Toffe y al abrir los ojos se veia una mirada roja penetrante.

Continuara...

Bueno espero les guste esta historia como dije al principio les recomiendo que lean la precuela de este crossover para entenderlo mejor solo vayan a mi perfil y busquen los guerreros de Mewni. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Omega Hero.

Saludos mis queridos amigos de Fanfiction. Aqui les traigo la segunda parte de este Crossover. Continuamos justo donde nos quedamos la vez anterior recuerden que este fic es una secuela de un fic anterior que hice llamado los Guerreros de Mewni. El Cual pueden leer si quieren entender este. Bueno sin nada mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 2: El inicio de nuevas aventuras. Parte 2.

-Planeta tierra tu final. Se acerca.-dijo Toffe y al abrir los ojos se veia una mirada roja penetrante.

-Señor estamos volando por encima del tecnologico de la costa este.-dijo Cierta alienigena de piel verde.

-Excelente. Suelten a los Nightmare Dogs.-ordeno el lider de los villanos. Entonces los condenados dejaron caer un frasco desde la proa del acorazado los cuales parecian tener un extraño liquido negro en su interior las cuales se estrellaron en la azotea de uno de los edificios del campus. Cuando el estraño liquido negro se derramo de este emergieron un ejercito de demonios parecidos a perros antropomorficos. Cuerpos delgados pero fibrosos piel negra, postura encorbada y garras y dientes afilados como navajas.

Estos monstruos empezaron a crear caos en la universidad. La gente corrian despavorida al ver a estos monstruos.

-Creo que deberiamos hacer algo.-dijo Star viendo desde la ventana de la rectoria.

-Si pero no podemos efrentar desarmados a esas cosas.-dijo Gideon.

-No se preocupen. Sylvia esta cuidando nuestras armas en la parte de atras del edificio.-dijo Wander. De inmediato todos fueron a la parte de atras del edificio y tal como dijo el bonachon naranja en ese lugar estaba cierta alien con aspecto de caballo azul.

-Me alegra que vinieran esos monstruos no se van a derrotar ellos mismos.-dijo Sylvia. De inmediato ella abrio el camion donde estaban las armas misticas de los amigos de Star. Y muchas armas tecnologicas del PIF.

-Muy bien amigos tomen cualquier cosa que les sea util y vayamos a la accion.-dijo La Zbornak. De inmediato nuestros heroes se lanzaron a la accion. Uno de los Nightmare Dogs habia acorralado a una joven la cual estaba completamente aterrorizada. Pero antes que el monstruo puediera hacerle algo un latigo se enrrosco alrededor del cuello del monstruo.

-eres un perrito muy malo.-dijo Mabel quien era la dueña del Latigo. Quien procedio a aventar al monstruo en direccion contraria. Al ver esto los demas Nightmare Dogs se abalanzaron contra nuestros heroes. Empezando un combate tipo Kingsman el servicio secreto. Dipper tenia un par de palos como los de Kick- Ass pero mejores por que podian provocar descargas de electrochokes.

Star combatia usando su varita. Mientras Marco usaba sus guantes de batalla los cuales le otorgaban fuerza sobrehumana.

Los amigos de Star usaban cada uno su respectiva arma mistica. Una lanza(Tom), Una espada(Kelly), Una Maza(Janna) y Jackie tenia un arco una flecha hecho justo para esa ocasion. Por su parte Pacifica estaba masacrando Nightmare Dogs con una pistola pero no se dio cuenta que uno de ellos estaba justo atras de ella. Por fortuna Wendy logro matar a este monstruo con un baston Bo.

-Gracias leñadora.-dijo la rubia.

-Lo que sera por la novia de Dipper.-contesto Wendy. Gideon estaba usando el medallon magico que uso en aquel verano cotnra Dipper. Y Wander y Sylvia estaban armados con una muñequera laser cada uno. Solo que Sylvia tenia la suya en su cola.

Devuelta en el acorazado infernal:

-Señor tiene que ver esto.-dijo uno de los secuzes de Toffe. El dicho monitor se podia ver a nuestros heroes combatiendo con los Nightmares Dogs.

-Wander.-dijo Dominador llena de odio.

-Pines.-dijo Bill igual de molesto.

Toffe tambien estaba molesto pero no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos lo distrajeran de su mision debia conseguir la varita de Star.

Finalmente nuestros heroes consiguieron hacer añicos a los Nightmare Dogs.

-Cielos nunca me gustaron estas cosas.-dijo Tom limpiandose partes del liquido negro que le habia caido encima.

-Miren.-dijo Kelly señalando hacia los tres villanos que habian bajado del acorazado en una burbuja de magia.

-Finalmente volvemos a ver Star Butterfly.-dijo cierto septariano.

-Toffe.-dijo Star lanzandole una mirada acida contra el hombre lagarto.

-Perdonen que interrumpa pero como es que llegaron al infierno.-dijo Wander.

-Se supone que los tios de Dipper se borraron por completo de la existencia.-dijo la chica Northwest.

-Bueno yo mori de hambre en el espacio. A Toffe lo asecino la princesita magica y Bill fue engañado por Axoloth quien lo hizo recarnar como un condenado del infierno.-dijo Dominador.

-Como sea no me escape del rio averno para charlar. Dame la varita princesa Mewmana.-dijo el septariano lanzando un hechizo sobre Star. La joven princesa se defendio convirtiendo su varita en una espada como la de Solaria la talla monstruos.

-jajajaja. Hace mucho que esperaba este momento Pino.-dijo Bill atacando a Dipper con rafagas de fuego. Por su parte Dominador saco la katana de la oscuridad.

-Espera no me digas que tambien arrojaron esa cosa al Rio Averno?-dijo Jackie molesta.

-Se supone que nada que se hundo vuelve a salir.-dijo Tom apenado. Entonces dominador intento rebanar vivo a Wander.

-Domi escucha ya se que no debimos destruir tu nave pero tu querias destruir la galaxia asi que fue en legitima defensa.-dijo nuestro bonachon Wander mientras esquibava los espadazos de la alien verde.

-Wander es una villana no intentes razonar con ella.-grito Sylvia. De la nada los demas condenados que habian escapado del Rio averno. Se hicieron presentes en el lugar Toffe habia regenerado sus cuerpos fisicos pero sin eliminar sus poderes de fantasma. Y la batalla se reanudo.

-Rendete amiguito. Una vez que el señor Toffe consiga la varita de Star La liga de Villanos. Dominara toda esta dimension.

-¿Liga de Villanos?-dijo Wander.

-¿Que muy tonto?-dijo Domi.

-No me gusta.-dijo Wander. Domi sonrio pero siguio atacando a Wander.

-creias que te habias desecho de mi. El raromagedon no es ni de lejos la primera vez que frustran mis planes. Porque creen que elegia una mente brillante de cada siglo.-dijo Bill.

-Y te preguntas porque el tal Axoloth te engaño. Seguro estaba aburrido de revivirte.-dijo Mabel. Enfureciendo a Bill a pesar de no tener el mismo nivel de poder que antes nuestro querido Dorito flotante seguia siendo un contricante duro de roer.

-Debido a que habia bondad en el corazon de Eclipsa. Ella no pudo sacar todo el ptencial del anillo. Yo por otra parte.-dijo Toffe. Lanzando una rafaga de energia oscura parecida a una genkidama. Sin embargo Star no se dejo inmutar en lo absoluto.

-Ya no soy un princesa en entrenamiento Toffe ahora tengo un dominio total sobre la varita. Y un reptil antropomorfico. No va a hechar a abajo todo lo que e logrado.-dijo Star quien le vuela la cabeza a Toffe de un disparo pero esta se le vuelve a regenerar.

-Creo que te subestime princesa. No importa tarde o temprano conseguire la varita y ni tus nuevos amigos me van a detener.-dijo El septariano.

-Nos retiramos señor?-dijo un condenado que servia como mayordomo de Toffe.

-Solo hasta la proxima vez.-dijo Toffe. Entonces el y los demas villanos volvieron al acorazado infernal y este se escapo al espacio.

Mas tarde ese dia Star ayudo a reparar los daños del combate con su magia. Mientras tanto Dipper y Mabel. Estaban con Wendy y Wander.

-¿Porque Toffe queria la varita de Star?-dijo La estrella fugaz.

-El anillo de la Oscuridad es el artefacto de magia oscura mas poderoso. Si lo juntas con el artefacto de magia buena mas poderoso. Te convertirias en el Dios absoluto de la magia. O al menos eso es lo que dijo la madre de Star.-Explico Wendy.

-Bueno si la Liga de Villanos quiera la varita tendra que pasar sobre Omega Hero.-dijo Dipper.

-Osea que si usaremos el nombre.-dijo Wander emocionado.

-Ellos usaron el nombre que les dio Dominador. Asi que es lo justo.-dijo Dipper a lo que Wander respondio abrazandolo.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste esta historia como dije al principio les recomiendo que lean la precuela de este crossover para entenderlo mejor solo vayan a mi perfil y busquen los guerreros de Mewni y los que ya lo leyeron no se preocupen que este fic sera mucho mas largo. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Omega Hero.

Una nueva semana y un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. espero les guste por cierto si tienen alguna sugerencia para que este fic sea mas leido estare dispuesto a oirlas. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 3: el maestro del Robo.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el Tecnologico de la Costa Oeste. Era la hora del almuerzo y nuestros heroes estaban reunidos en la mesa de siempre.

-Hey chicos.-dijo cierta castaña amante de los Sueteres.

-hola. Mabel.- respondieron todos.

-Oigan tengo algo genial que mostrarles.-dijo Mabel sacando una tipo de album de Fotos de su mochila.

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Pacifica.

-Es el album de recuerdos de Omega Hero. Tengo registrada todos los momentos importantes de nuestro equipo en el.-dijo la estrella fugaz.

-Cielos Mabel solo pasaron dos semanas desde que nos convertimos en Omega Hero.-dijo Janna.

-Bueno. Cuando eres como yo. Siempre quieres tener algo que te recuerde tus mejores momentos.-dijo la castaña. En ese preciso momento aparecio Wander.

-Buenos dias amigos. Listos para el postre.-dijo el pequeño anaranjado.

Wander habia conseguido empleo en la cafeteria del Campus. Mientras que Wendy fue contratada como asistente de la Rectora Carla. Aunque esto solo era una cuartada para ayudar a sus amigos. Mientras tanto sobrevolando la atmosfera el acorazado infernal era la cede de una reunion de la Liga de Villanos.

-Muy bien chicos guarden silencio.-dijo el septariano de Traje.

-Como saben nuestra organizacion tiene como objetivo. Conseguir la varita de Star Butterfly.-despues de ver que los ataques directos no funcionan. ¿Quien tiene una mejor idea?-pregunto el Septariano.

-Tal vez yo puede ayudarlo Jefe.-dijo una voz al fondo perteneciente a un hombre con sombrero de copa y un monoculo.

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto el septariano.

-me llamo Jack Midas. El mejor ladron de la historia fui reponsable de piezas de arte altamente valiosas si necesitas que alguien robe la varita. Pues con mucho placer yo podria hacerlo.-dijo el hombre del monoculo.

-Ya veo bueno confiarle esta tarea a un ladron profesional suena como una buena desicion. Contratado pero cuidado Star Butterfly es mas inteligente de lo que parece.-dijo el Septariano.

Mientras tanto era la hora de dormir en el TCO y cierta Mewmana fue a costarse. Dejando su varita en la mesa de noche.

-tal vez sea inteligente. Pero nadie espera que alguien robe algo de su mesa de noche.-dijo el frances ladron. Valiendose de todas sus habilidades para el urto Jack se escabullo dentro del dormitorio de Mabel y Star sin ser sorprendido. La varita Butterfly estaba practicamente en sus manos.

-como quitarle un dulce a un bebe.-dijo Jack pero su ¨dulce¨ le propino una fuerte descarga electrica entonces Mabel y Star se despertaron de golpe.

-Alto ahi. Señorito.-dijo la princesa Rubia. Apuntandole con su varita mientras Mabel tenia su latigo en la mano.

-Como hiceste eso?-dijo Midas.

-Mi varita cuanta con un nuevo cargador que la electrifica si alguien intenta robarla.-Dijo la rubia con corazones en las mejillas.

-Bueno eso podria ser un problema para un ladron comun pero no para uno con poderes de fantasma.-dijo Midas mientras intentaba hacer que la varita de Star levitara hacia el. Star agarro el mango de la varita lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Latigazo. –dijo Mabel preparandose para golpear a Midas el trato de evitar el golpe volviendose intangible pero fue en vano ya que igual sintio el latigazo.

-¿Pero que.-

-Las armas del PIF sirven contra todo incluyendo fantasmas.-dijo Mabel.

-Escuchen bien niñita yo soy el maestro del Robo y una chicas comunes no me van a vencer.-dijo Jack antes de irse. Justo en ese instante Marco y Dipper irrumpieron en la habitacion.

-Perdon por hacerlas esperar pero parece que solo su llave habre su puerta.-dijo Marco.

-Descuida cielo.-dijo La chica magica.

Al dia siguiente Mabel se preparaba para ir a clases cuando su amiga pelirroja la detuvo.

-Mabel tenemos una emergencia.- dijo Wendy y llevo a Mabel y a los demas a la oficina de la Rectora.

-Omega Hero tengo muy malas noticias. Anoche alguien se robo todos los trofeos de nuestra vitrina.-dijo Carla. Estas palabras preocuparon mucho a Star y Mabel ya que sabien muy bien quien era el ladron.

-En la escena del crimen dejaron esta nota.-dijo Wendy.

-Si quieres recuperar sus amados trofeos. Traigan la varita Butterfly a las afueras de la ciudad hoy a las 12 del mediodia.-dijo Dipper leyendo la nota. Star solo suspiro con fastidio.

Finalmente llegaron las 12 y nuestros heroes llegaron al lugar donde los habia citado Midas.

-Vaya vaya. Los heroes de Omega Hero veo que trajeron la varita como se los pedi.-dijo el ladron frances.

-Escucha. No pienso entregarte la varita loco mi.-dijo La chica con corazones en las mejillas.

-Se nos hace mas conveniente darte un paliza y recuperar los trofeos.-dijo Tom.

-Lo se, lo se. La verdad es que esto de los trofeos era solo ua distraccion. Mientras venian aca el amo Toffe posiciono el acorazado infernal. Sobre el Tecnologico de la Costa Oeste. Si no me dan la varita. Mi jefe dejara caer todos los frascos de Nightmare Dogs. Y ustedes no podran hacer nada para salvar su amado campus.-dijo Midas.

Nuestros heroes estaban en medio de una incrusijada. Si no entregaban la varita todo el campus seria destruido. Finalmente Star decidio hacer lo correcto y dio su varita.

-muajajajajajajaja. Ahora que tengo la varita el señor Toffe...-dijo Midas justo antes de recibir una llamada.

-bounjur.-dijo Midas contestando.

-Midas tenemos un problema. los que fueron a verte son unos impostores los verdaderos estan aqui.-dijo Bill al telefono. Mientras veia como los Nightmare Dogs eran apaleados por nuestros heroes.

Midas volteo al Omega hero que estaba junto a el y estos se rieron uno de ellos se reia igual que cierto anciano estafador.

-No puedo creer que funcionara.-dijo el falso Dipper transformandose en Stan. Quien estaba acompañado por Agentes del PIF. Jack intento escapar pero termino siendo apresado por unos latigos iguales al de Mabel.

-Por cierto esa varita es falsa. Lo unico que puede hacer es sonido y lucecitas.-dijo Ford activando la varita de Juguete.

Mientras tanto devuelta en el campus:

-Adios Toffee. Suerte para la proxima que gozen de buena salud.-decia mabel a manera de burla.

-Me alegra que todo terminara bien. Pero creo que necesitamos un mejor escondite para la Varita.-dijo Dipper.

-No te preocupes por eso Bro Bro.-dijo janna bromiendo.

-Esos tipos estan locos si piensan que vamos a dejar que se roben la varita. Estoy seguro que estaremos bien.-dijo Tom.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero les haya gustado como ya dije estoy abierto a sugerencias solo envienme un PM con todo los que tengan que decirme. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Antes que nada estoy muy feliz y les agradezco de que esta historia tenga mas seguidores. Les recuerdo que estoy abierto a sugerencias para que este fic sea mas leido bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 4: Caos electronico.

Nuestra historia empiza en el acorazado infernal. Donde Toffe estaba esperando a Bill y a Dominador junto a su mayordomo charles.

-¿Demonios eso dos ya deberian estar aqui?-dijo el septariano.

-Le recuerdo señor que para un criminal inter dimensional no es facil ir a Mision Compras.-dijo Charles sirvierdole el Te a Toffe.

-si creo que tienes razon.-respondio el lider de la Liga de Villanos.

Finalmente Bill y Dominador volvieron de mision compras.

-Cielos no puedo creer que esos tipos realmente les urge un mejor sistema de organizacion.-dijo Dominador. Quien llevaba un libro en la mano. Ambos villanos estaban usando dizfraces improvisados.

-hola. Toffe nos extrañaste.-dijo cierto dorito flotante.

-Oh si. Detesto cuando hay paz y quietud en este lugar.-dijo sarcasticamente Toffe.

-como sea tomo tu torpe libro.-dijo la alien de piel verde. Entregando el libro que ella y Bill habian comprado en mision compras.

-Al fin.-dijo Toffe. El se llamada Enciclopedia de Hechizos malvados. En el se podian encontrar todos tipo de hechizos destidanos a perjudicar a los demas de alguna manera. El septariano reviso algunas paginas del libro hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Perfecto.-dijo Toffe.

Mientras tanto en el Tecnologico de la costa oeste. Gideon estaba argumentando sobre una pregunta que Janna hizo.

-Y por eso Ali hubiera vencido a Tyson si se hubieran enfrentado en su mejor momento.-dijo el joven de pelo blanco.

-Gracias Gideon a los chicos del noticiero del TCO les encantara esto para su debate.-respondio Janna la cual grababa todo con su telefono.

-Personalmente no entiendo el boxeo. Digo si es divertido ver a dos sujetos matarse a golpes porque solo usan los puños.-dijo Tom quien tambien estaba con ellos.

-da igual solo vayamos a clase.-dijo Janna. Mientras ellos iban a su respectivos salones no sospechaban que sus enemigos habian enviado algo para causar extrajos en el campus.

Una misteriosa mujer habia entrado de ingcognito en la escuela y habia llegado a la azotea donde estaba la torre de Wi Fi.

-Todo listo amo Toffe.-dijo la mujer.

-exelente ya sabes que hacer.-dijo el septariano atravez del auricular de su sirvienta. Entonces la mujer pusos sus manos sobre la antena Wi Fi y todos los aparatos conectados de algun modo a internet se volvieron locos y hostiles contra sus dueños.

Dipper estaba en su clase de ciencias cuando el computaodr que usaba su maestro comenzo a actuar como si hubiese sido poseido. Persiguiendo a su profesor. Dipper hizo lo mas sensato y lo destruyo con sus varas electricas.

-Gracias Sr. Pines. Creo que la escuela necesita su ayuda de forma urgente.-dijo el profesor y entonces Dipper asintio y se reunio con los demas en la rectoria.

-Buenos dias Omega Hero. Seguro ya notaron el caos electronico que esta sufriendo la escuela.-dijo La rectora quien estaba desaliña despues que tuvo que destruir su computadora.

-¿Que lo esta causando?-dijo Mabel quien traia el pelo esponjado por su celular la electrocuto.

-No estamos seguros. Pero obviamente esto fue obra de la Liga de villanos.-dijo la rectora Carla.

-jajajajaja.-se oye en el lugar y un eye bat inrrumpio volando por la ventana.-

Luego como si su ojo fuese un monitor el Eye bat monstro la imagen de Toffe en su pupila.

-veo que veronica ya hizo su trabajo.-dijo el Septariano.

-Veronica? No se llamaba asi la reina de castilla que colgaba a todas las chicas mas bonitas que ella.-dijo Jackie recordando su clase de historia.

-Asi es. Le di a Veronica el poder de controlar todos los aparatos conectados a internet y su influencia sobre ellos se extiende como si fuese un virus. No pasara mucho antes que la ciudad entera este envuelta en el caos. Jajajajaja.-dijo Toffe.

-tenemos que encontrar a Veronica.-dijo Star sumamente alarmada.

-descuida por fortuna. Conozco el lugar perfecto para una criminal que busca controlar la internet.-dijo Marco. Quien guio a nuestros heroes al edificio donde estaba la antena de Wi Fi.

Vaya, Vaya los defensores de la humanidad en persona.-dijo la condenada. Quien estaba unida a la torre por medio de una estela de energia oscura.

-la Reina malvada. Veo que ahora Toffe envia a sus secuases a hacer el trabajo sucio.-Dijo la princesa de Mewni.

-Trabajo que el recompesara muy bien una vez que entregue sus cabezas.-dijo La villana en turno entonces ella mando a llamar a un ejercito de aparatos electronicos poseidos por la energia maligna.

-por favor que pueden hacer una simples laptos y celulares.-dijo Tom entonces una lapton voladora le disparo un rayo.

-Eso contesta tu pregunta.-dijo Kelly.

Despues de eso los aparatos electricos se abalanzaron sobre nuestros heroes. Y comenzo un tipico combate entre el bien y el mal. Los aparatos no eran muy dificiles de dañar pero por alguna razon se recomponian cada vez que los rompia.

-esto no es posible como demonios que acabemos con esas cosas.-dijo Jackie.

-no es obvio amiga tenemos que destruir la antena atraves de ella es que Veronica transmite la energia oscura.-dijo Wendy.

-Si per eso no sera tan facil como suena.-dijo la bruja tecnologica entonces ella ordeno a los aparato es que se unieran alrededor de la antena de Wi Fi. Formando una especie de monstruo hecho de aparatos electronicos.

-Listo. haber como destruyen la antena ahora.-dijo Veronica jactandose de su poder.

-facilmente podria freir a ese monstruo. Pero requeriria de mucho poder.-dijo Star.

-tal vez no haga falta.-dijo Dipper pensativo. Luego Dipper le murmuro algo a Marco. Marco asintio dandole un objeto.

-Oye Veronica esta memoria USB te dara el poder necesario para vencer a Toffe te la dare si liberas esos aparatos.-dijo Dipper captando el interes de Veronica.

-Por crees que haria un trato contigo cuando puedo hacer esto.-dijo Veronica haciendo que el monstruo le quite la Memoria a Dipper y luego la funciono con la estela de energia. Pero en lugar de volverse mas fuertes el monstruo simplemente se apago.

-Pero que...-dijo la tecno bruja antes de que caer enferma.

-lo unico que habia en esa memoria eran archivos llenos de Virus. Al combinarla al absorverla te infectaste.

-Dipper que pasara con los otros aparatos?-dijo Mabel.

-Todos los demas aparatos cuentan con anti virus. El gobierno hizo obligatoria su uso.-explico Dipper.

-Bien sera mejor que arregle todo.-dijo Star lista para usar su hechizo de restauracion.

Mientras tanto en el Acorazado Infernal.

-No puedo creer que cayera en una trampa tan obvia.-dijo Toffe.

-No te preocupa el hecho de que quisiera traicionarnos.-replico Dominador.

-Mientras yo tenga el anillo de la oscuridad nadie mas se atrevera a hacerlo.-dijo el Septariano. Bill quien tambien estaba alli se observaba intrigado.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero que les guste esta historia recuerde qu esi tienen alguna idea para un capitulo futuro pueden enviarme un PM. Gracias y eue tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Omega Hero.

Buenas a todos mis amigos. Una vez mas Masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno espero que esten de los mejor. Les recuerdo que estoy abierto a sugerencias para mejorar esta historia gracias y sin nada mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 5: La guerra de Los Trolls.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en TCO. Todos en el campus estaban felizmente viendo sus dispositivos mobiles. Incluyendo a Dipper Pines quien estaba viendo un video de una nueva app. Llamada STOP-BULLIES.

-Estan harto de ser acosado en linea STOP-BULLIES es la respuesta una nueva y revolucionaria APP. Que bloquea de manera automatica todos los comentarios negativos en tu contra. Por el modico precio de un dolar mantente a salvo de los acosadores de una vez y para siempre.-decia el Youtuber que anunciaba el producto.

-Vaya hablando de inventos que revolucionan al mundo.-dijo el joven pino.

-Lo se no es genial es una pena que el inventor de la APP decidio permanecer anonimo.-dijo Mabel quien estaba al lado de su hermana viendo videos de gatitos.

-Oigan chicos tienen que ver esto.-llamo Pacifica. A nuestros queridos gemelos.

En medio del campus habia una ¨manifestacion en pro de la libertad de expresion¨ dirigido o friki llamado Barry.

-La libertad es mas valiosa que el respeto. Tenemos derecho a expresar nuestras opiniones.-decia Barry.

-Oye idiota deja de fingir. Sabemos que solo quieres fastidiar a la gente.-dijo uno de los muchos que expectadores de la escena.

-Silencio esto no se trata de fastidiar a la gente se trata de principios y de como...-dijo Barry antes de ser interrumpido por un tomataso. Despues de eso todos en comenzaron a tomatear a Barry y a sus amigos. Obligandolos a huir.

-Perdedores.-grito Pacifica.

Luego nuestros heroes abandonaron el lugar. Y fueron a clases.

-Ese tal Barry es un tonto deberia aceptar el hecho que ya no puede trollear a nadie.-dijo Gideon.

-Verdad que si. Yo solia ser una troll en linea y no tengo problema con Stop-Bullies.-dijo Janna.

-no lo se chicos no creen que fueron algo crueles con el.-dijo Kelly.

-Bueno el solia ser cruel con todo el mundo asi que se lo merece.-concluyo Jackie no obstante Kelly todavia se miraba angustiada. Cosa que Star no tardo en notar.

Mas tarde ese dia. Kelly estaba haciendo su tarea cuando derrepente. Cierta chica rubia con corazones en las mejillas y castaña amantes de las confituras irrumpieron en su cuarto.

-Oye Kelly tienes que ver esto.-dijo Mabel monstrandole un video en su Smartphone. En el podian ver a Barry. Pintarrajeando uno de los muros del campus pero no se dio cuenta que la rectora Carla estab justo detras de el.

-Señor Jones.-dijo la rectora Carla. Asustando a Barry haciendo que este acidentalmente echara pintura Sprite a su vestido.

-Rectora carla...Yo. aaaahhh.-dijo Barry antes que la rectora le sujetara y lo pusiera contra la pared como si estuviera arrestando a un criminal.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. Vaya hablando de tener mala suerte.-dijo Star. Pero Kelly no se veia nada feliz.

-Kelly sucede algo?-dijo Star.

-No es nada.-respondio la chica de pelo esponjoso.

-Claro que si. Cada vez que te monstramos algo relacionada a Barry te pones triste. ¿Que sucede?-

-Bien se los dire. Yo fui quien creo Stop-Bullies.-dijo la chica de cabello esponjoso. Sus dos amigas se quedaron sin palabras.

-Tu creaste la App mas descargada de los ultimos años.-dijo Mabel sin poder creerlo.

-Asi es vengo de una familia dedicada a la programancion de computadoras. Cree Stop-Bullies para que la gente ya no sufriera acoso en linea. Pero parece que tambien arruine la vida de chicos como Barry.-dijo Kelly.

-Ya veo bueno. Por fortuna creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto.-dijo Mabel.

-Que tal si empezamos un proyecto para ayudar a los inadaptados como Barry.-dijo Mabel.

-Como los proyectos que ayudan a los pobres?-dijo Kelly.

-Si de esa manera podemos hacer que Barry deje de sufrir.-dijo Star. Las tres chicas compartieron una risita complice. Pero lo que no sabia es que habia un eye-bat espiandolas.

-Asi que la joven Kelly fue quien creo la App. Anti Trolls.-dijo cierto septariano hechicero.

-Saben algo mi amigo escamoso. Creo que Trolls como Barry harian lo que sea por saber eso.-dijo cierto dorito flotante.

-Y de que nos sirve? No son Trolls reales son solo adolecentes pateticos.-dijo la alien de pelo verde.

-Nada que un poco de magia negra no pueda solucionar.-dijo Toffe lleno de males intenciones.

Despues de cumplir con su castigo Barry fue a su dormitoria a pasar la noche. Pero justo estaba en camino se le aparecio en mayordomo de Toffe.

-Joven Barry. Mi jefe tiene una propuesta para usted.-dijo Charles capturando el interes de Barry.

A la mañana siguiente Kelly, Star y Mabel le hablaron sobre su idea a los demas pero ellos no se vieron tan entusiasmados.

-AYUDAR A BARRY ¿HAN PERDIDO LA CORDURA?-Dijo cierta rubia novia de Dipper.

-Tranquila hermosa.-dijo Dipper masajeando los hombros de su novia.

-Si Paz no es nada malo. Solo queremos aliviar el arrepentimiento de Kelly.-dijo Mabel.

-Kelly amiga no tienes nada de que arrepentirte. Barry era un idiota que se dedicaba a burlarse de las chicas del campus incluso de las que eran nerds como el. Incluso tuvo el valor de insultar a la Rectora Carla cuando esta incluso lo defendio de unos bravucones. Merece todo lo que le pase.-dijo Gideon.

-Ademas no es como si fuera a pasar algo malo por ser crueles con el.-dijo Pacifica.

Justo en ese instante se oyo un ruido semejante a un cuerno de guerra vikingo. Luegos los celures de nuestros heroes recibieron un mensaje de Wendy.

-Muchachos vengan a la entrada del campus.-dijo la pelirroja en el video mensaje.

AL llegar a la entrada del campus. Nuestros heroes se sorprendieron al encontrar que frente a la universidad habia un trio de monstruos parecidos a la antigua maestra de Star. Piel verde nariz puntiaguda y cabello multicolor y alborotado. Dos de esos monstruos llevaban al otro sobre un trono y dicho Troll tenia un extraño parecido con Barry.

-Son Trolls?-dijo Star.

-Antencion Tecnlogico de la costa oeste. Yo Barry el grande rey de los Trolls he venido a darles un mensaje.-dijo el Troll del trono confirmando ser Barry.

-Barry? Como te convertiste en un Troll?-dijo Marco extrañado.

-El señor oscuro Toffe me dio a mi a todos los que fueron victimas de Stop-Bullies la forma de un verdadero Troll tambien dijo que fue un miembro de Omega Hero el que desarrollo la App. Por mañana a primera hora yo y mis hermanos Trolls destruiremos a Omega hero como acto de venganza. Mañana a primera hora comenzara la guerra.-dijo Barry dejando desconcertado a nuestros heroes y a todos los que escucharon. Despues el trio de Troll se fue del lugar.

-Pacifica no se tu. Pero creo que esto califica como algo malo.-dijo Janna enfureciendo a la Rubia Northwest.

Mas tarde ese dia:

-Esto es mi culpa nunca debi crear esa App.-dijo la chica de pelo esponjoso.

-Oye no. Tu solo querias ayudar no eres culpable de nada.-dijo Tom.

-Cierto aqui los culpables seriamos todos los demas por tratarse con desprecios uno a otros. Nadie tienen derecho de insultar a nadie. Todos tenemos defectos y virtudes lo importante que ocupemos las segundas de forma util. Ahora que les parece si obligamos a Barry a entrar en razon.-dijo Marco y todos nuestros heroes estuvieron deacuerdo.

-Oigan chicos necesitan ayuda.-dijo un muchacho cualquiera acompañado de todos los demas alumnos del TCO.

Todos los muchachos se pusieron manos a la obra para la guerra. Star covirtio la entrada de la Universidad en una muro similar al de un fuerte equipado con catapultas y un caldero para vertir liquidos calientes sobre los enemigos que quieran tumbar la puerta. Mientras los demas preparaban a los otros alumnos en los principios basicos del combate.

Finalmente llego la hora del ascedio. Exactamente a la misma hora que ayer el cuerno de guerra volvio a sonar y un batallon de 500 trolls liderados por Barry quien venia montado en un lobo gigante hizo acto de presencia.

-Ya empieza.-dijo Jackie.

-Por el señor oscuro.-dijo Barry de inmediato todos esos nerds que fueron convertidos en Troll reales. Se lanzaron a la carga.

-Arqueros preparados.-Dijo Star.y sus compañeros con arco apuntaron sus flechas al aire.

-Fuego.-grito la princesa y de inmediato una lluvia de flechas. Cayeron sobres los Trolls la punta de dichas flechas fueron cubiertas por un poderoso somnifero. Y algunos de los Trolls cayeron dormidos. Pero otros lograron salvarse. Con sus escudos.

Los trolls respondieron usando sus propias flechas. Obligando a los arqueros a dispersarse los Trolls aprovecharon esto para intentar derribar la puerta del Campus con un ariete. Por lo que Mabel y sus amigas. Virtieron sobre ellos posion congeladora usando el caldero que mencione anteriormente.

Luego los Trolls trataron de subir el muro usando unas escaleras al puro instinto de los Orcos en el señor de los anillos. Pero por fortuna nuestros heroes y sus compañeros lograron repeler su ataque.

En un intento por acabar con la lider de la defensa.(star) uno de los Trolls trato de lanzar una flecha directo hacia ella. Pero Wendy logro escudar a su amiga justo a tiempo.

-buen trabajo Wendy.-dijo Star. A lo que la pelirroja asintio.

-atencion equipo llego la hora de hacer a los Trolls correr.-dijo Marco. Y sus compañeros prepararon las catapultas con unos objetos parecidos a pañales.

-Preparados Fuego.-grito Marco y las catapultas lanzaron los que realmente eran panales de abejas molestas. El veneno de estas abejas no era letal pero podian picar mas de una vez.

-Retirada. Retirada.-dijeron los Trolls que quedaban en el campo de batalla.

-vuelvan aqui cobardes. Su rey se los ordena.- dijo Barry quien fue el unico que quedo en el lugar pronto se vio rodeado y solo.

-Se termino Barry.-dijo Dipper con sus varas electricas en las manos. Justo en ese instante el acorazado infernal aparecio en el cielo.

-Barry Jones. Le has fallado al señor oscuro el trato se cancelo.-dijo la voz de Toffe y de inmediato la energia oscura que convirtio a Barry y los demas frikis en trolls reales volvio al acorazado. Devolviendolos a su forma humana.

-si antes no estaba acabado pues ahora lo estoy.-dijo Barry devuelta en su forma humana.

-Por fortuna Barry. Mis amigos y yo tenemos una oportunidad de redencion para Trolls.-dijo Kelly.

Unos dias Despues Barry y sus amigos nunca mas fueron molestados por nadie. Se creo una nueva ley que condenaba tanto el acoso fisico como el cyber acoso y la iniciativa de Mabel para ayudar a los inadaptados ayudo a tipos como Barry a mejorar sus vidas. Por lo que nunca tuvieron necesidad de acosar a alguien de nuevo.

-Gracias Kelly estoy en deuda.-dijo Barry quien ahora lucia un estilo mucho mas cool.

-Ni lo menciones ese es el deber de los heroes.-dijo Kelly luego le da un guillo al publico.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigps mios espero les guste esta historia que me escribi con mucho placer para ustedes. Espero les guste recuerden que pueden enviarme un PM con sus sugerencias y en caso que todavia no lo hayan notado La rectora Carla es la exnovia de Stan. A diferencia de Ford ella si logro ir a su universidad soñada. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Omega Hero.

Buenas a todos mis amigos. Una vez mas Masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno espero que esten de los mejor. Les recuerdo que estoy abierto a sugerencias para mejorar esta historia gracias y sin nada mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 6: la Venganza de Nathaniel.

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en el acorazado infernal cede de la Liga de Villanos. En ella Toffe estaba jugando ajedrez interdimensional con Bill cuando fueron interrumpidos por Dominador.

-El jefe tiene que ver esto.-dijo la alienigena verde. Quien traia una bolsa con alguien adentro. Toffe y Bill dejaron su juego de lado y vieron a Domi quien vacio lo que habia en el saco. El cual no era otro que Tak.

-demonios Dominador cuando fue la ultima vez que lavaste ese saco.-dijo la criatura peluda.

-Eso te ganas por venir sin hacer cita.-dijo Domi. Entonces el septariano se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atencion de ex de Kelly.

-Puede saberse ¿Porque viniste?-dijo Toffe de manera serie.

-Perdon señor. Estoy aqui por que quiero ayudarlo a vencer a Omega Hero.-dijo Tak a lo que Toffe respondio sonriendo incredulo. Y Bill con una carcagada.

-Tu. Perdiste con Diaz y en aquel entonces el no era ni la mitad de lo que es ahora. Nisiquiera pudiste ganarle con la magia de la madre de Tom.-dijo el septariano poniendo nervioso a Tak.

-es cierto que no soy bueno peleando. Pero soy el mejor fabricando armas.-dijo el pequeño animal peludo. Captando la atencion de Toffe.

-¿Que clase de armas?-dijo el septariano y el ex de Kelly saco de su interior unos planos para la construccion de un armadura.

-Esta es una armadura cibertronica que aunmenta las habilidades de su portador quien la use se convertira en un guerrero super poderoso.-dijo Tak enseñando los planos. Los cuales fueron revisados por Toffe con gran interes.

-Se me ocurre alguien perfecto para probar esta armadura.-dijo el septariano antes de llamar a su mayordomo.

-Charles trae a Nathaniel Northwest.-dijo el septariano.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Piedmont la mas cercana al TCO. Pacifica estaba ocupada haciendo obras filantropicas.

-No me lo agradezcan como miembro de la familia Northwest estoy en deuda con la sociedad.-dijo la rubia mientras entregaba un cheque de un 1,000,000 de dolares al hospital infantil. Luego la prensa tomo sus fotografias y el evento termino.

Devuelta en el TCO:

-Vaya Paci me sorprende que tus padres te dejen regalar todo ese dinero.-dijo cierta princesa de otra dimension.

-gracias a los Tios de Dipper y Mabel somos la familia mas rica del mundo podemos regalar todo el dinero que queremos.-dijo la Joven northwest.

-Ademas es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que he han hecho mis ancestro.-dijo Pacifica recordando las acciones de toda su familia.

-no te preocupes Paci tu nunca seras como ellos.-dijo Dipper abrazando a su novia y dandole un tierno beso.

-oigan tortolitos lamento interrumpir pero les recuerdo que tenemos que entregar trabajos mañana.-dijo Mabel entonce nuestros heroes se dispusieron a volver al TCO. Pero lo que ellos no sospechaban era que un figura siniestra los obserbava a lo lejos.

-Elizabeth.-dijo el malevolo espectro.

Devuelta en el TCO. Los muchachos estaban trabajando en un ensayo sobre la fisica del multi-universo.

-cielos extraño los dias en que solo tenias que copiar y pegar. Porque la maestra Walker tiene que hacernos un exame sobre nuestro ensayo.-dijo Janna.

-que esperabas Janna esta no es una escuela secundaria promedio. Es la universidad mas prestigioso del pais.-dijo cierto Nerd amante de los misterios.

-Ademas en cierta forma esto mas agradable que pelear con Toffie y sus condenados.-dijo Marco. Janna solo lo vio con cara de ¿En serio?.

Antes de que Janna pudiera responder cierta pelirroja llamo a los muchachos de manera urgente.

-chico lamento interrumpir su tiempo de estudio.-dijo Wendy.

-Creeme no hay problema.-dijo Janna.

-claro. Escuchen vengan a la rectoria de inmediato alguien importante quiere verlos.-dijo la pelirroja entonces nuestros heroes fueron de inmediato a la rectoria.

-aqui estamos Wendy ¿Que necesitas?-dijo Mabel llegando al lugar d elos hechos.

-Muchachos recuerdan cuando Pacifica los invito a su antigua mansion para atrapar un fantasma.-dijo la pelirroja.

-y al final tuve que dejar entrar al pueblo para evitar que ese fantasma convirtiara a todos los demas invitados en arboles como olvidarlo.-dijo cierta rubia.

-bueno vean detras de ustedes.-dijo Carla. Los chicos se voltiaron y el mismo fantasma del Misterio de la mansion Northwest se hizo presente.

-Condenado.-dijo Star apuntando al espiritu con su varita y los demas hicieron lo mismo. A exepcion de los gemelos y Pacifica.

-Oigan traquilos amigos es el espiritu del que habalba Wendy.-dijo Dipper y todos bajaron sus armas.

-Gracias Dipper. escuchen chicos me llamo Roger. Roger Corduroy un ancestro de Wendy y conocido de Dipper y Pacifica vine del Paraiso para darles una abvertencia. Toffe envio aun nuevo condenado.

-¿Que tiene eso de especial?-dijo Pacifica.

-Este condenado es Nathaniel Northwest.-dijo el fantasma del leñador y pacifica quedo en estado de Shock.

-Nathaniel mi tatarabuelo dezquisiado trabaja con Toffe.-dijo la rubia completamente alterada. Tanto que la pobre estaba himperventilandose. Al final Dipper tuvo que calmarla con muestra de afecto.

-Wuao Pacifica. Actias como si tu tatarabulo fuese el mayor tirano de la historia de Oregon.-dijo Mabel.

-eso es porque lo es.-respondio la llama.

Flash Back:

Nathaniel desde que era pequeo siempre tuvo una doble personalidad. En publico era una persona amable pero en privado era un malvado Spychopata. Despues de que el gobierno lo eligio para ser el fundador oficial de Gravity Falls y se convirtiera en el hombre mas rico del pueblo su personalidad mala tomo el control. Negarle la entrada al pueblo a la fiesta de los Northwest fue solo el principio. Nathaniel fundo una compañia de prestamos que asesinaba a todos lo que se negaran a pagar. Controlaba al alcalde del pueblo por medio de sobornos y chantaje y constantemente maltrataba a su propia familia. Finalmente su hija menor Elizabeth decidio poner fin a su reinado asecinandolo con un revolver.

Fin del Flash Back.

Todos los presentes por la historia de Pacifica. No era de sorprenderse que echaran a su tatarabuelo al rio averno.

-Despues de todo lo que he hecho para enmendar los crimenes de los Northwest. Y ahora el viene a arruinarlo todo.-dijo Pacifica molesta.

-Tranquila Paci no tienes que enmendar nada.-dijo Jackie.

-Y de cualquier modo atraparemos a Nathaniel y lo delvolveremos al abismo.-dijo Dipper de manera heroica. Este emotivo momento entre Dipper y su novia fue interrumpido por los gritos de terror de los estudiantes del Campus. Nuestros heroes salieron de inmediato a ver lo que pasaba y encontraron a Nathaniel destruyendo el lugar. Traia puesta la armadura de Tak parecida a la de un centurion.

-Elizabeth. Sal ahora mismo no puedes esconderte de mi.-dijo en furioso condenado mientras destruia el lugar. entonces cierta rubia llamo su atencion don un silvido.

-Por fin nos vemos de nuevo Hija.-dijo el antiguo Northwest.

-Oye no te confundas. Mi nombre es Pacifica tu tataranieta.-dijo la rubia a lo que el condenado respondio lanzando una banca.

-No vengas con eso. Puede que tu ya no me reucerdes pero yo nunca podre olvidarte. Fuiste tu quien me abrio este agujero en la frente.-dijo Nathaniel monstrando el hoyo que le dejo la bala que le disparo su hija.

-Oye espectro no sabemos porque confundes a nuestra amiga con tu hija pero no vamos a dejar que la lastimes.-dijo Sylvia pero antes de poder actuar Roger se les adelanto lanzandole un hacha a Nathaniel pero a este logra esquivarla facilmente no obstante el hacha vuelve volando como un Bomerang.

-Roger? Cuanto tiempo gigante barbudo. Me da gusto verte.-dijo Nathaniel a su ex amigo.

-lamento no poder decir lo mismo.-Dijo Roger acto seguido le da a Nathaniel un puñetazo.

-Impresionante. Morir te hizo mas fuerte pero no creas que por ser intangible te salvaras de mi.-dijo Nathaniel que gracias a que su armadura. Fue capaz de tocar a Nathaniel. Ambos contincantes comenzaron un combate similar a de Superman contra Zod.

-debemos ayudarlo.-dijo Pacifica pero en ese preciso instante aparecieron frente a ellos un ejercito de Nightmare Dogs vistiendo la misma armadura de Nathaniel. La armadura de tak volvia a los Nightmares Dogs mas fuertes a si que nuestros heroes no pudieron vencerlos con tanta facilidad.

Mientras tanto Nathaniel y Roger estaban dandose puñetazos sin ningun tipo de piedad. Parecia una pelea de boxeo callejero pero en el aire.

-Pacifica es la unica miembro decente de tu asquerosa familia. No permitire que lo arruines Nathaniel.-dijo Roger.

-no sabes a lo que te enfrentas. Tus golpes no son nada comparado a lo que los demonios del inframundo me hicieron.-dijo Nathaniel atacando salvajemente a Roger.

-Esto debe terminar ahora Nathaniel.-dijo el fantasma del leñador.

-estoy deacuerdo.-dijo Nathaniel entonces la joya encima de su casco comenzo a brillar lanzo un rayo de muerte que lastimo gravemente al ancestro de Wendy.

-Roger.-dijo Paci al ver lo sucedido.

-Es una pena tener que acabar con Roger pero asi somos los Northwest. No nos importa nadie mas que nosotros.-dijo Nathaniel despertando una ira sin igual en su descendiente. Cosa que cierta chica con corazones en las mejillas decidio aprovechar.

-Frielos colega.-dijo Star dandole su varita a Pacifica.

-Yo no soy una Northwest.-dijo Pacifica quien al usar la varita lanzo una enorme explosion de energia del tamaño de una explosion nuclear. Que mando a volar a Nathaniel hasta mar abierto a la vez que destruyo la armadura.

Despues de eso nuestros heroes fueron a ver como se encontraba Roger el pobre estaba moribundo como cuando maldijo a la familia Northwest pero en esta ocasion se encontraba calmado.

-Roger lo lamento.-dijo Pacifica una vez mas testigo de la maldad de su familia.

-No te preocupes querida. Los espiritus tambien mueren.-dijo el fantasma leñador.

-¿En serio?-dijo Pacifica.

-Asi es todo fantasma que descansa en paz vuelve a nacer. Si yo no he renacido es porque nunca habia podido descansar en paz. Hasta que te conoci se que acabaran con los villanos.-dijo Roger antes de desaparecer.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal amiga. Sigues siendo la mejor Northwest.-dijo Wendy quien a pesar de lamentar la muerte de su ancestro sabia que Pacifica era inocente.

Devuelta en el acorazado infernal Toffe y Tak obsevaban la batalla en un monitor. Tak temia por su peñejo y pelo.

-No temas Tak. A pesar de que Nathaniel fallo en su mision tu demostraste ser un fabricante de armas competente.-dijo el Septariano.

-entonces?-dijo la bola de pelos.

-Si bienvenido a la Liga de Villanos.-dijo Dominador entegando su credencial a Tak. Esto sonrio malevolamente.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo ahora como recordaran aqui tambien inclui a los personajes de Wander over yonder y aunque solo los inclui para poder usar a Dominador en siguiente capitulo les dare uso. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Omega Hero.

Buenas a todos mis amigos. Una vez mas Masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno espero que esten de los mejor. Les recuerdo que estoy abierto a sugerencias para mejorar esta historia gracias y sin nada mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 7: Amenaza del Futuro.

Nuestra historia comienza con Wander sentado frente a un escritoria hablando con una persona con un tipo de borrador de un libro en las manos.

-Señor Amstrong he podido notar que en la Tierra existe una enorme cantidad de conflictos. No solo hablo de guerra si no de conflictos entre diferentes tipos de individuos.-dijo el alien naranja mientras el hombre frente a el seguia leyendo el borrador.

-Por eso decidi escribir un libro que ofresca soluciones practicas a los conflictos de la tierra. Pero primero necesitaba la aprobacion de un expertos sobre la sociedad terricola y ya que usted es el decano de la facultad de ciencias sociales del TCO.-dijo Wander. Finalmente el señor de lentes termino de leer el libro y dijo.

-Sr. Wander de todos los libros sobre antropologia y filosofia que lei en mi muy larga vida debo decir que esto...-dijo el Sr. Amstrong mentiendo suspenso en Wander.

-Esto es el mejor libro que he leido. Todo en el esta argumentado a la perfeccion el unico al que no convenceria seria a un loco.-dijo El decano.

-Muchas gracias Señor.-hare que lo publiquen lo antes posible dijo Wander abranzando al señor y tomando su borrador devuelta. Sin embargo no muy lejos del TCO una extraño individio aparecio en una esfera de energia. Vestia como un terminator de Anorld pero con sombrero vaquero. Cerca del lugar habia un grupo de adolecentes pandilleros.

-Oye amigo este es nuestro territorio asi que vas a tener que pagar.-dijo el lider de los pandilleros pero el extraño se los carga usando un arma futuristica parecida a un revolver.

-No tengo tiempo que perder.-dijo nuestro villano en turno.

Devuelta en el TCO Wander estaba celebrando con los demas miembros de Omega Hero. En uno d elos bares del campus.

-Esto para el Sr. Amstrong por darme su aprovacion.-dijo Wander. Y el y lo chicos brindaron. En ese momento aparecieron las chicas. Acompañados de un nuevo estudiante.

-Hola chicos el es martin. Estudiante de intercambio.-dijo Mabel presentando al muchacho.

-Mucho gusto Martin.-dijo Dipper.

-tambien es un gusto conocerte. Me han hablado mucho sobre ti.-dijo Martin quien era parecido a Dipper pero con un color de pelo distinto.

-entoces Wander ¿Como te fue con tu libro?-dijo cierta yegua azul.

-fantastico. Quizas este sea el libro que cambie al mundo pero claro estoy exagerando.-dijo pequeño naranja. Pero justo en ese preciso instante se escucharon. Disparos fuera del bar.

-Atencion estudiantes de TCO. Y soy el erradicador y busco al que llaman Wander.-dijo el Androide que asesino a los pandilleros. Logicamente nuestros heroes fueron directo al lugar de los hechos.

-Oye amigo no sabemos que quieres con Wander pero no tenemos...-dijo Sylvia antes de que el erradicador los aprisionara a todos en busbujas de plasma menos a Wander.

-De casualidad estas dispuesto a negociar?-dijo Wander asustado.

-No.-respondio el Erradicador pero antes de que pudiera matar a llego al lugar de los hechos.

-muy fierro oxidado es hora de acabar contigo dijo Martin entonces el chico saca un par de varas como las que usa Dipper para pelear y enfrento al erradicador logrando destruir una parte de su rostro revelando que era un robot.

Reconociendo que este individuo no era de esta epoca el erradicador descide retirarse entonces Martin saca a los demas de las burbujas.

-entiendo que tienen muchas preguntas. Pero primero tienen que venir conmigo.-dijo el muchacho pelinegro.

Sin sospecharlo la Liga de Villanos estaba vigilando la situacion. Pero en fin devuelta con nuestros heroes Dipper decidio interrogar a Martin.

-Muy bien amigos nos prometiste respuestas ahora danoslas.-dijo el castaño. Martin simplemente suspiro y dijo.

-No soy un estudiante de intercambio. Soy un oficial de la policia del tiempo.-dijo Martin mostrando su identificacion igual a la de blendim.

-Wander tu tenias razon tu libro esta destinado a cambiar el mundo. Dentro de 20 años la humanidad habra creado una utopia libre de conflictos donde todos viven en perfecta armonia pero una minoria de locos amantes de la violencia sobrevivira en el aislado territorio de Texas. Los texanos crearan una maquina de matar diseñada para vencer a Omega Hero. Enviaron al Erradicador en el tiempo para acabar con la utopia de paz matando a Wander. El bebe del tiempo me envio al pasado para evitar que eso suceda.-dijo Martin dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes.

-Todo eso suena extraño pero con todas las cosas raras que vemos a diario. Suena creible.-dijo Marco y todos asintieron.

-Y ahora que vamos hacer tengo que ver a mi editor mañana.-dijo Wander muy preocupado.

-No te preocupes amigo no dejaremos que te pase nada-dijo Sylvia.

-Martin que crees que haga ahora el Erradicador?-pregunto Dipper.

-Pues.. como no puede vencerme solo es probable que busque ayuda.-dijo Martin y efectivamente el asesino androide socilito ayuda de la Liga de Villanos.

-Entonces si te damos lo que necesitas para matar a Wander destruiras a nuestros enemigos por nosotros?-dijo Toffe negociando con el malvado androide.

-eso es correcto.-respondio el Erradicador.

-Conveniente pero Dominador ira contigo para asegurarte que todo salga bien.-dijo Toffe luego Tak se lleva al Androide para hacerle algunas mejoras.

-Un mundo donde no existe los conflictos eso suena muy aburrido.-dijo Dominador.

-De hecho los conflictos solo se eliminaron en el sentido de peleas sin sentido cuando hay una causa justa ahi si se lucha.-aclaro el erradicador.

-Como sea.-dijo la alien verde.

Al dia siguiente Wander habia llegado a la editorial una hora antes.

-espero que esta plan funcione.-dijo el bonachon del sombrero verde.

-Tranquilo Wander toda saldra bien.-dijo Sylvia sobre la cual estab cabalgando Wander.

En ese momento aparecieron Dominador, el Erradicador y un batallon de Nightmare dogs. Justo detras de Wander.

-Wander lamento informarte que tu cita acaba de ser cancelada.-dijo Dominador empuñando la katana de la oscuridad.

-Sylvia CORRE.-Dijo el chico naranja mientras Sylvia lo llevaba lejos del lugar. Los Nightmare Dogs lo persiguieron hasta llegar a un callejon oscuro en donde cierta Mariposa masacro a los Nightmare Dogs con su varita convertida en espada.

-Gracias Star.-dijo la Sborlang chocando puños con la Mewmana.

-Vaya pero si es mi princesa menos querida. ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?-dijo Dominador.

-si y no vine sola.-dijo Star y entraron en escena Martin y los demas.

-Talvez destruyeron a mis esbirros. Pero veamos que tal les va con un erradicador mejorado.-dijo Domi y en ese preciso instante el erradicador se convierte. En un monstruo mecanico mucho mas alto con tentaculos en la espalda. En ese momento se arma el clasico combate entre el bien el mal Tak era un ingeniero muy talentoso El erradicador era un hueso mucho mas duro que cualquier otro enjendro con el que lucharon. Era como pelear con el Dr. Octopus pero si este tuviera armas de fuego en sus tentaculos.

Oye Martin tu y tu tecnologia del futuro pueden ayudarnos.-dijo Mabel. Y Martin uso un extraño monoculo con el cual pudo analizar al monstruo.

-su punto debil esta dentro de su pecho.-dijo Martin.

-Como van atravesar su pecho el metal con el que esta hecho el Erradicador es el mas duro de la tierra no es facil de atravesar.-dijo Dominador confiada de su victoria.

-Talvez yo pueda ayudar con eso-dijo Wander con una extraño tono en su voz en seguida esta falso Wander se quita la mascara revelando ser un Robot.

-¿Una maquina?-dijo Domi completamente confusa.

-Una maquina kamikase.-dijo el falso Wander sujetandose al pecho del Erradicador explotando y abriendo un hoyo en su pecho a lo que Kelly aprovecho de destruir su fuente de energia con su espada.

El asesino Androide habia sido destruido. Pero algo no encajaba,

-¿Donde esta Wander?-dijo Dominador.

-Hola amigos buenas noticias al Editor le encanto mi libro. Lo publicara lo antes posible.-dijo el verdadero Wander llegando al lugar. llena de rabia Dominador tenia deseos de atravesar al bonachon anaranjado. Pero decidio volver con Toffe.

Mas tarde ese dia Martin decidio volver a su epoca.

-Adios Omega Hero nunca los olvidare.-dijo Martin.

-Espera. Tengo que saber algo. Eres decendiente de Dipper por casualidad.-dijo cierta castaña.

-Temo que no lo se. Despues de la llegada del bebe del tiempo muchos de los registros familiares se perdieron. Pero espero que tengas razon.-dijo el Pelinegro despidiendose y volviendo a su epoca.

-Descuida Mabel el legado Pines no se perdera nunca.-dijo Pacifica. La castaña simplemente sonrio.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero que esta historia sea de su agrado recuerden que mis fics se actualizan semanalmente gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Omega Hero.

Buenas a todos mis amigos. Una vez mas Masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno espero que esten de los mejor. Les recuerdo que estoy abierto a sugerencias para mejorar esta historia gracias y sin nada mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 9: La venganza de las Zarigueyas.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el campus. Marco estaba junto con otros estudiantes en las clase de educacion fisica(si creanlo o no algunas universidades las tienen) Nuestros heroes estaban haciendo todo lo que el profesor les pedia.

-Muy bien alumnos buen calentamiento. Ahora elijan actividad de su preferencia y a jugar.-dijo El profesor Black. El TCO ofrecia a sus estudiantes una gran variedad de actividades durante la clase de educacion fisica. Los alumnos podian elejir cualquier deporte. Nuestros heroes optaron por un deporte inventado durante el Raromagedon el Death ball.

-Por aqui Dipper.-dijo Marco entonces Dipper paso el balon a su amigo. Unos de los del otro equipo quizo atacar a Marco con un bate. Pero Star le disparo con su varita. Llamando la atencion del arbitro.

-Tarjeta roja Star.-dijo el arbitro.

-Pero atacar el legal en el Death Ball.-dijo la rubia con corazones en las mejillas.

-Solo se permiten los ataques directos, no los ataques a distancia puede que sea un deporte letal pero tambien hay reglas.-dijo entrenador entonces Star fue enviada a la banca.

-si algo sirve Star a mi me molesta tanto como ati.-dijo la chica northwest con una de sus pistolas en la mano.

El Death Ball era parecido al Futboll Soccer pero aqui los jugadores podian atacar directamente a los del equipo contrario pero claro como todo deporte violento fue regulandose para poder jugarse a gran escala. En lugar de usar un craneo como pelota se usaba una pelota normal con una calavera pintada.

-Muy bien amigos vamos por el minuto 25. Y el Equipo de Omega Hero ya anoto 3 Goles. Pero no se confien que la fraternidad Alpha solo esta detras por 1 gol.- Decia Gideon quien servia de comentarista.

-Parece que Dipper recibira un puñetazo pero nada. El chico de la gorra sujeta su puño y lo aparta. Dipper se la pasa a Diaz. Diaz a Jackie y la chica de ojos verdes parece que va a anotar...-dijo Gideon hasta que se oyo un gran relampago en cielo luego se escucho una risa. Perteneciente a cierto dorito flotante.

-JAJAJAJA. Vaya amigos veo que estan jugando Death Ball.-dijo el demonio triangular.

-Que quieres Cipher?-dijo Mabel llena de rabia.

-Oye solo porque somos enemigos no significa que debemos odiarnos.-dijo el Triangulo flotante.

-De hecho si. Eso significa ser enemigos.-dijo Star.

-Humanos siempre con su logica aburrida. Bueno como sea solo vine a decirles que la liga de villanos tomo control de Echo Greek.-dijo Bill mortificando a nuestros heroes sobre todo a Marco Echo Greek era el hogar de sus familia y amigos.

-Si mis poderes no me fallan los Tios de Dipper y Mabel vendran a buscarlos y una vez alla veran una gran sorpresa.-dijo el dorito Flotante antes de desapareser.

-Sorpresa? ¿Que clase de sorpresa?-dijo Janna. Entonces cambiamos la escenas a la cara de Ford.

-Zarigueyas.-dijo el autor de los diarios. Efectivamente el pueblo habia sido tomado por lo que parecian ser Zarigueyas mutantes. Parecidas a los Nightmare Dogs pero con su cabeza y cola caracteristica. Estos monstruos habian montado una barricada alrededor del pueblo. Pero como sabia que eso no detendria al PIF. Tambien llevaron rehenes a los que amenazaban con matar si los agentes hacian algo.

-Vaya vaya, finalmente llegan.-dijo cierto Septariano.

-Asi que tu eres Toffee.-dijo Ford pero el reptil nisiquiera respondio Ford no era de su interes.

-Toffee ¿Que hiciste ahora?-dijo La rubia con corazones en las mejillas.

-No es obvio le di a las zarigueyas el poder que necesitaban para vengarse de los Habitantes de Echo Greek. Aunque inferiores las Zarigueyas y los monstruos nos parecemos mucho ambos fuimos desterrados de nuestro hogar. Por seres de escaso pelaje.-dijo el septariano.

-Como sea. Para que nos llamaste.-dijo Dipper. entonces Toffee cedio la palabra a Bill.

-Gracias Toffe. Omega Hero. Los estamos desafiando a un partido de Death Ball.-dijo el Triangulo de un ojo. Haciendo aparecer un balon de dicho deporte en su mano.

-si ustedes ganan liberaremos a Echo Greek. Pero si pierden deberan entregarnos la varita de Star.-dijo el dorito flotante.

No obstante nuestros heroes no se dejaron amedrentar y aceptaron el reto. Pero algo siniestro flotaba en el aire. Nuestros heroes estaban en los vestidores. Preparando su estrategia.

-Muy bien amigos cada quien haga su parte y no podremos perder.-dijo Gideon quien habia preparado una estrategia infalible.

-No estoy segura de esto chicos. Toffe probablemente haiga prepeparado una artimalla.-dijo Mabel.

-descuida amiga. Calcule cada artimalla posible que Toffe pudo haber planeado no forma que perdamos.-dijo Gideon mientras eran espiados por un Eye Bat.

-Que ingenuos. Ganar es lo que menos les conviene gracias a mi infalible plan conseguiremos la varita finalmente.-dijo cierto Dorito flotante.

-no te confies Bill recuerda que ellos son mas listos de lo que parecen.-dijo El septariano.

-Spp. Por favor solo son ligeramentes mas listos que las Zarigueyas.-dijo el triangulo de un ojo.

El partido comenzo siendo Domi la comentarista acompañada de Wander.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Un hermoso dia para batirse en una competencia por el destino de la humanidad. Soy Wander y para analizar la accion violenta de hoy Dominador.-dijo el alien naranja.

-Gracias Wander. Cabe resaltar que este no es un juego de Death Ball comun en esta ocasion las reglas oficiales de la liga mundial han sido suprimida lo que significa que se permite los ataques a Distancia y esas cosas. como sea vamos al campo.-dijo Dominador.

En el campo el equipo de Zarigueyas y nuestros heroes estaban en la cancha Bill deja caer el balon y comienza el partido.

-El equipo de Zarigueyas empeza agresivo pero Star no se deja intimidar y les dispara con su varita pero los marsupiales del demonio no tardan en responder del mismo modo. Marco tiene el balon pero uno de los marsupiales les da un puñetazo pero el lo devuelve con el doble de fuerza.-dice Wander narrando el partido.

-Dipper tiene el balon y esta apunto de anotar pero el portero de las zarigueyas saca una bazuca. Por fortuna Dipper logra esquivar el disparo. Debido a la total falta de reglas tenemos una brutal carniceria en la cancha. Golpes pastadas y el uso de todo tipo de armas reinan en este partido.-decia el alienigena naranja.

-Oh si. Esto es lo mejor que vi en toda mi vida.-dijo Dominador con una palomitas.

El partido prosigio como se esperaba un caos total y ni un solo gol de parte de ningun equipo.

-Llegamos al medio tiempo y ni un gol todavia. Supongo que por esto la liga mundial de Death Ball puso regulaciones. Como sea Omega Hero debera replantear su estategia si quiere ganar.-dijo Wander concluyendo la primera mitad.

De vuelta en los camerinos nuestros heroes necesitaban pensar una forma mejor de ganar el partido.

-Demonios no se que le hizo Bill a esas zarigueyas pero son mas duras de lo que deberian.-dijo Mabel.

-cierto Por otro lado. Este es el mejor partido de Death Ball de la historia.-dijo Janna.

-Gideon necesitamos otra estrategia ¿Alguna idea?-dijo El gemelo de la gorra.

-Una pero debemos hacerlo a la perfeccion.-dijo El chico albino. Y todos asintieron.

-estamos en la segunda Mitad y las cosas siguen como en la primera no a habido goles y el partido esta por terminar.-dijo Wander.

-Parece que tendremos que hacer otro partido mañana.-dijo Dominador. Atraves de los altavoces.

-No lo creo.-dijo Gideon y nuestros heroes pusieron en marcha su estrategia.

-Marco se la pasa a Dipper una zarigueya lo ataca pero esta la electrocuta. Luego la pasa a Mabel quien la toma con su lazo para luego usar lo como maza. Mientras que Pacifica y Star le cubren la espalda. Luego se la pasa a Janna quien encara al portero Janna dispara el portero intenta atajar al balon pero Wendy le da una patada que lo deja noqueado permitiendole a Janna anotar un Gooooooooooool.-dijo Wander sumamemente emocinado.

-Con el marcador oficial uno a cero. Omega Hero Gana.-dice Wander. Y nuestros heroes celebran junto a los habitantes de Echo Greek. Los padres de Marco se acercan a felicitarlo.

-Bien hecho hijo.-dijo Angie abrazando a su hijo mayor.

-Siempre supe que salvarias el pueblo algun dia.-dijo Rafael. Pero justo en ese instante cierto dorito Flotante aparecio en el lugar.

-Brillante partido amigos. Es una pena que su victoria condene a este pueblo.-dijo Bill en ese instante las zarigueyas pusieron sus ojos rojos y se prepararon para acabar con el pueblo empezando por nuestros heroes.

-Infecte a las Zarigueyas con un hechizo de odio mientras mas odio sientan en su interior mas destructivas y poderosas se vuelven.-dijo el dorito flotante.

-Demonios creo que debimos ver eso venir.-dijo Wander aterrorizado. Sin embargo Jackie se armo de valor y se puso frente a los monstruos.

-Atencion Zarigueyas en nombre de todos los ciudadanos de Echo Greek. Lo siento.-dijo la chica de ojos verdes. Entonces los monstruo pararon sus impetu de bestias.

-Se que realmente hicimos mal en quitarles su hogar. Pensamos erroneamente que eran animales salvajes sin sentimientos. Prometo que si nos dan otra oportunidad los habitantes de Echo Greek nunca volveran a lastimarlas nunca mas.-dijo Jackie entonces las zariguyas volvieron asu estado natural y el hechizo de Bill fue roto.

-Y asi es como se hacen las paces.-dijo Jackie y todos fueron a felicitarla.

-Oigan eso no es justo. Tienen idea de cuanto oro y joyas gaste en los ingredientes para ese hechizo.-dijo Bill entonces Star comenzo a dispararle con su varita. Por fortuna para Bill Toffe creo un escudo alrededor de el.

-Esta no es la ultima vez que nos veamos Omega Hero.-dijo El septariano antes de desaparecer junto a sus aliados.

La ciudad de Echo Greek se convirtio en un paraiso tanto para humanos como para zarigueyas los habitantes de Echo Greek y las Zarigueyas nunca mas volvieron a pelearse y a partir de ese momento Jackie fue nombrada heroina de la paz. Y erigio una estatua en su honor. En cuanto a nuestros heroes buenos decidieron dejar el Death Ball por un tiempo.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado perdon por estar inactivo esta semana pero les prometo que la proxima volvere a estar activo. Tambien les recuerdo que mis historias se actualizan semanalmente y que pueden enviarme sus sugerencias en un PM. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Omega Hero.

Buenas a todos mis amigos. Una vez mas Masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno espero que esten de los mejor. Les recuerdo que estoy abierto a sugerencias para mejorar esta historia por cierto es vista que las visualisaciones han bajado he decidido agregar un momento Lemon. Como en los guerreros de Mewni. Gracias y sin nada mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 10: Salvando a Love Sentence.

Nuestras historia comienza cuando las miembros femeninas de Omega Hero. Estaban viendo su programa favorito Alix Cool News.

-Buenos dias amigos. Aqui alix con las noticias cool del momento.-dijo la presentadora del show.

-Vaya el noticiero de alix es el mejor programa de noticias que he visto.-dijo Mabel bebiendo limonada rosa.

-Lo se siempre me informa de las cosas que me interesan.-dijo la princesa magica.

-Ahora amigos debo darles una triste noticia. Los amados chicos de Love Sentence acaban de ser arrestados.-dijo Alix y acto seguido Mabel escupio lo que estaba bebiendo.

-QUE?-DIJO Star en estado de Shock. Al igual que las demas.

-Debe haber un error.-dijo Pacifica.

-Temo que no hay error. Una llamada anonima a la policia diciendo que Love Sentence consumia drogas ilegales y para su horror la policia encontro dichas drogas en su camerino. Esto es lo que los chicos de Love Sentence dijeron a la prensa.-dijo Alix. Luego mostraron a los chicos de Love Sentence siendo arrestados.

-Nos incriminaron. No consumimos esa basura.-dijo una de los chicos de Love Sentece a los miembros de la prensa.

-Temo con mucho dolor mis amigos que Love sentence llego a su fin. Y sus miembros ahora seran sentenciados de verdad.-dijo Alix concluyendo el programa.

Minutos despues podemos ver a Mabel y sus compañeras llorando desconsoladamente algunas comian helado de vainilla mientras las que tenian novio lloraban en el hombro de estos.

-Ya Mabel alegrate. Estoy seguro que Love Sentence se librara de esta problema.-dijo Wander dandole a su amiga palmaditas en la espalda.

-Si todo lo que tiene que hacer Love Sentence es sobornar al juez y listo.-dijo Sylvia. Pero Star le pasa a la equina un periodico.

-Los padres de todo el mundo piden que Love sentece sea condenado.-leyo Sylvia el periodico.

-Vaya no puedo creer que una banda cursi. Tenga tanta relevancia.-se escucho en la habitacion en ese momento un ojo aparecio flotando en la habitacion y cierto dorito flotante se hizo presente.

-Bill ¿Que quieres ahora? Engendro de un ojo.-dijo Dipper de manera furiosa.

-OH nada solo iba a decirles que fui yo quien incrimino a Love Sentece.-dijo Bill a lo que Star y las demas respondieron llenas de Rabia.

-Tranquilas amigas por supuesto que ustedes pueden libararlos solo tienen que entregarme la varita...-dijo Bil antes que que todos se lanzaran encima de el.

-Sabia que harian eso y por eso no la traje conmigo.-dijo Bill reapareciendo arriba de ellas.

-¿Como sea? Que tal esto? Les doy la gravacion si logran vencerme en un juego de cazeria. Si logran atraparme antes del medio dia la cinta es suya.-dijo Bill entonces. El triangulo volador sala de ahi a toda velocidad.

-Muy bien equipo. Es hora de ir de cazeria.-dijo Marco.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de donde estaba el TCO. Habia un bosque donde Bill estaba esperando a nuestros heroes.

-Pero que ingenuos. Llene todo el bosque con trampas mortales. Solo tengo que guiarlas a ellos. JAJAJAJA. Pronto la varita de Star le pertenecera a la Liga de Villanos. Aunque yo habria elegido otro nombre como la hermandad del Caos.-dijo Bill.

-Ahi esta.-dijo Dipper quien llego al lugar junto con los demas.

-¿Que comienze el juego.-dijo Bill entonces comenzo a volar atravez del bosque tratando de hacer que nuestros heroes calleran en sus muchas trampas las cuales incluian un hueco con lanzas afiladas abajo. Una camino lleno de pendulos afilados y rayos laser ocultos que disparaban a nuestros heroes. Por fortuna nuestros heroes lograron esquivarlos con exito.

-oh vamos.-dijo Bill frustrado entonces el triangulo de un ojo desaparecio.

-Genial ahora que hacemos.-dijo Mabel molesta.

-Bueno conociendo a Bill seguramente volvera por mas. Asi que tendremos que estar preparados.-dijo el joven de la gorra.

Tal como dijo nuestro querido Dipper el dorito flotante volvio al acorazado infernal y busco a cierto ex novio peludo.

-Tak la mision corre peligro. Terminastes el plan B.-dijo Bill entonces el exnovio de Kelly oprimio el boton y de la nada aparecio un monstruo parecido a Frankestine. Pero hecho de metal.

Devuelta en el bosque:

-Espero que este plan funcione.-dijo Mabel entonces cierto dorito Flotante aparecio en el lugar montado en su monstruo mecanico.

-Muy bien es horas de la segunda ronda del juego ahora yo los persigo a ustedes.-dijo Bill entonces el dorito Flotante. Comenzo a perseguir a nuestros heroes.

-No me habia divertido tanto desde que converti mi dimension natal en Nightmare Realm.-dijo Bill pero pronto se dio cuenta que habia perdido el rastro de los heroes.

-Asi que ahora jugamos al escondite bien no debe ser dificil encontrarlos usando los ojos de rayos X de esta cosa.-dijo Bill activando dicho aditamento. En eso los encontro a nuestros heroes

-Ahi estan.-dijo Bill entonces el disparo un laser que aparentemente destruyo a nuestros heroes. Pero justo cuando el triangulo va celebrar fumando un puro alguien lo aprisiona en una esfera de energia.

-Buen trabajo chicos esos señuelos fueron una gran idea.-dijo Star quien tenia atrapado a Bil despues lo sacudio un poco para que dejara caer la evidencia asi como otras cosas.

-Muy bien chico ya tenemos la cinta.-anuncio Marco alegremente entonces todos se fueron de ahi.

-Oigan esperen no van a sacarme de esta burbuja.-dijo el nacho flotante.

-NOPE.-respondieron nuestros heroes.

A la mañana siguiente. En Alix Cool News:

-Buenas noticias amigos. Gracias al grupo de heroes juveniles Omega Hero. Se revelo que Love Sentece es inocente las drogas encontradas en el camerino fueron puesta ahi por el criminal interdimensional Bill Cipher, Gracias Omega hero por salvar a la mejor banda de chicos de la historia.-dijo Alix dando su reporaje imparcial.

Despues podemos ver a Love sentence dando un concierto de Agradecimiento para los muchachos del TCO.

-Que amables fueron los chicos de Love Sentence.-dijo Dipper.

-mas aun la rectora Carla por dejarlos dar un concierto. Por todo lo bueno.-dijo Mabel alzando su malteada entonces todos brindaron.

Fin por ahora...

Extra lemon:

Despues del concierto Star, Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy, Janna, Jackie y Kelly. Llevaron a Dipper, Tom y Marco. Al dormitorio de Pacifica el cual era muy grande. Todo para darles una recompensa por haber salvado a su banda favorita.

-wuao. Pacifica realmente no aceptas cualquier cosa.-dijo la princesa con corazones en las mejillas.

-Si no esta mal pero no crees que es demasiado jactansioso.-dijo Jackie.

-Oigan vinimos a criticar mis gustos en muebles o venimos a follar.-dijo la rubia Northwest.

Despues de eso las chicas se quitaron lo que traian puesto revelando una lenceria sexy despues de eso nuestras queridas waifus de series disney eligieron la verga de su preferencia. Y comenzaron a comersela a mamazos. Las chicas estaban saboriando el pene de sus chicos como si estuvieran hechos de dulce.

Las vergas de los tras chicos se pusieron duras como piedras.

-Muy bien amigas llego la hora de divertirnos.-dijo Mabel las primeras en follar fueron las parejas oficiales de Dipper, Marco y Tom. Osea Pacifica, Star y Kelly.

-las tres chicas comenzaron a cabalgar la verga de sus amados. Mientras estos las manoseaban y besaban era una situacion en la que muchos de nosotros quisieramos estar. Pacifica por su parte tenia un trasero parecido a una cama de gatos ademas de unos pechos de copa D. Dipper estaba enamorado de su cuerpo. Manosearlo, Penetrarlo y violarlo la verga de Dipper parecia un piston entrando y saliendo del coño de su amada. Era sus cosas favoritas las tetas de Pacifica rebotaban como si fuesen gelatina.

Por su parte Star tenia un traserito pequeño pero lo compensaba con unas hermosas Tetas de copa DD. Eran unas tetas con las que se podrian alimentar decenas de bebes pero por ahora su unico bebe era Marco. Quien no dejaba de peñetrar el coño de su amante con su vergota. Haciendola gemir como una loba en celo.

Kelly por su parte era la mas equilibrada un trasero gordito con nas tetas Copa d. pero lo que le faltaba en cuerpo lo compensaba con su coño el cual estaba diseñado para dar el mayor placer posible era como una falla genetica en las chicas como ella. Pero con resultados benignos. Tom a pesar que su verga era del promedio normal para un demonio para cualquier mortal como kelly seria una verga ecepsional. Finalmente las tres chicas y sus novios se corrieron.

-Muy bien chicas ronda B.-dijo la estrella fugaz. Cuando ella, Janna y Jackie.

-Oh Dipper no me sorprende que Pacifica se enamorara de ti.-dijo Jackie mientras montaba la verga de Dipper. los pechos de Jackie eran copa d con un trasero talla XX. Era una chica bastante salvaje a la hora de follar moviendo su cadera como si la estuviensen obligando a complacer a Dipper.

Janna estaba engolocinada con la verga de demonio de Tom. Seria novio si no fuese opositora de la monogamia. Su cuerpo era parecido al de Kelly pero el doble de lujuriosa Kelly era una chica sumisa y dulce en cambio a Janna le encantaba ser la dominante. En ningun momento dejo que Tom la tocara y em vez de eso ella empezo por mordisquiarle el cuello.

Finalmente Mabel la estrella fugaz tetona. Era la de los pechos mas grandes tanto que Marco apenas respiraba con ellas en su cara. Pero a ninguno le importaba solo les importaban el pedazo de carne que Marco estaba introduciendo dentro del coño de Mabel. Las tres chicas estuvieron follando hasta que se corrieron otravez.

-Muy bien chicos preparense para hacerlo con una profesional.-dijo Wendy al ser la mayor wendy era toda una experta en el arte del sexo. Los tres chicos la penetraron al mismo tiempo Dipper por su coñño Marco por la boca y Tom por el culo. Wendy era una fetichista capaz de complacer a cualquiera de hecho ella le enseño a sus amigas como hacer el amor. Era una escena digno del mejor hentai. Al final la orgia termino con los chicos quedando completamente secos.

-Y dime Bro Bro. Te gusto tu regalo?-dijo Mabel.

-totalmente.-respondio Dipper.

Fin del lemon..

Bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado recuerden que todos mis fics se actualizan semanalmente tambien me gustaria que me hicieran saber si quieren que ponga extra lemon todos los capitulos futuros bueno gracias por leer. Y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Omega Hero(Especial Songfic)

Muy buenas a todos. Aqui esta masternicaq. El dia de hoy les traigo un capitulo muy especial un Songfic con las canciones que serian el opening y ending de mi fic si este fuese una serie disney. En fin el primer tema que corresponde al Opening Es de la cantante Bonnie Tyler y se titula I need a hero, y El segundo el del compositor de internet Black Gryphon y se titula Gettin Stronger. Bueno comencemos.

Inicio:

Opening.

Vemos una ciudad la cual esta siendo invadida por Nightmare Dogs asi como condenados y maquinas de guerra la gente esta en panico la musica suena y mientras esto sucede una voz femenina comienza a cantar.

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need

Entonces en medio del caos aparece Omega Hero y sus miembros comienza a batallar contra las fuerzas de La Liga de Villanos. Mientras sigue la cancion.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life!  
Larger than life

Despues de acabar con los esbirros de Toffe los tres lideres de la liga de villanos Toffe, Bill y Dominator, aparencen para enfrentar. Los tres villanos comienzan un duelo con nuestros heroes mientras sigue sonando la cancion.

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone, somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain  
And the storm, and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

Toffe utiliza el anillo de la oscuridad para convertir a Bill en un monstruoso ser con forma de piramide pero nuestros heroes se niegan a retroceder y continuan batallando con la bestia Star se convierte en su forma de Newbertad.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

Bill cae derrotado y los villanos se retiran al final nuestros heroes se quedan en su pose heroica.

Ending:

Empezamos con una vista del acorazado infernal pero la camara entra a su interior a un lugar que parece un escenario empienza a sonar la musica de la cancion hay luces como de discoteca y el publico esta conformado por Nightmare Dogs y condenados unos Eyebats que funciona como reflectores alumbran a los lideres de la Liga de Villanos.(Toffe, Bill y Dominador).

Dominador:  
My return is a mystery  
Thought you had control of me  
I'm offended that your so surprised

That first defeat was a practice round But I pulled myself off the ground  
And I've already planned your demise

Bill:  
And I won't, stop, fighting cause I'm not done yet  
You're gonna regret  
This time I won't let you forget 

Toffe:  
You're not, gonna get away this time  
I'll strike when you're blind  
You'll awake just to find, you are mine.

Bill:  
You thought you won,  
thought the battle was over,  
but I'm...

Toffe:

I'm

Dominador:

I'm just getting stronger.

Bill:  
Enjoy your freedom, it won't last much longer cause I keep getting stronger.

Toffe:  
When the sky turns to grey  
When the light fades away  
Dominador:  
You will say, I just keep getting stronger!

Bill:  
You can try to prepare  
Or attack if you dare  
Dominator:  
I don't care, cause I'm just getting stronger.

Bill,Toffe,Dominador:  
I, I, keep getting stronger

Bill y Dominador:  
I am the nightmare that replays in your head,  
I am the shadow lurking under your bed.

Toffe y Dominador:  
When I loose it's never really the end  
You should have known I'd have a plan for revenge

Los tres:  
And I won't, stop, fighting cause I'm not done yet  
You're gonna regret  
This time I won't let you forget

You're not, gonna get away this time  
I'll strike when you're blind  
You'll awake just to find, you are mine

Los tres:  
You thought you won,  
thought the battle was over,  
but I'm just getting stronger.

Enjoy your freedom, it won't last much longer cause I keep getting stronger.

Los tres:  
When the sky turns to grey  
When the light fades away  
You will say, I just keep getting stronger!

Stronger every day  
Stronger every day...

I, I, keep getting stronger.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que les guste y si creen que se me acabaron las ideas. Se equivocan por que la proxima semana traigo un especial por el dia de la madre con las madres de nuestros heroes incluyendo la de Dipper y Mabel. Recuerden que mis historias se actualizan semanalmente. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	11. Chapter 11

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias compañeros el dia de hoy tal como se los prometi les traigo un especial del dia de las madres ya se que en muchos paises dicha celebracion ya paso pero en mi pais es hasta el 30 de mayo. Como sea para entender este capitulo es necesario que todos hayan leido la precuela de este fic. Los guerreros de Mewni. Si ya lo hicieron entonces disfruten de esta historia.

Capitulo 11: Feliz dia de las madres Eclipsa.

Todos los años el Tecnologico de la costa oeste. Ofrecia un festival por el dia de las madres en honor a la madre de su fundador. Este año los preparativos del festival recaian en nuestros heroes.

-ah. Dia de las madres. La epoca del año en donde le agradecemos a mama por renunciar a sueños para criarnos. Pero no vayan a escribir eso en la pancarta.-dijo Marco. Janna y los demas que pintaban dicha pancarta resoplaron de fastidio.

-Woau Marco de todas las celebraciones que hay en la tierra tiene que ser la mas tierna que he visto.-dijo Star.

-Bueno la rectora Carla quiere que este sea el mejor festival de todos. Ademas todas nuestras madres van a venir.-respondio el joven Diaz.

Mientras tanto La liga de Villanos estaba espiando a nuestro heroes como siempre.

-Que asco. Nunca entendere porque los humanos quieren tanto a sus madres.-dijo cierta alienigena de piel verde.

-Yo creo que es adorable.-respondio Bill.

-Tranquilizense los dos. Este sera un dia de las madres que los Alumnos del TCO y sus progenitoras nunca olvidaran.-dijo cierto septariano antes de presionar que abria la entrada a la sala de mando dejando entrar a una misteriosa figura que dejo pasmados a Bill y Dominador.

Devuelta en el TCO las madres de nuestros heroes habia llegado y todas estaban felices de ver a sus hijos e hijas.

-Oh Marco. ¿como esta mi bebe?-dijo Angie abrazando a su hijo. Quien se sonrojo demasiado.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte Star.-dijo Moon. Abrazando a su hija y heredera al trono. Y lo mismo hicieron las madres de Tom, Kelly, Janna, los gemelos, Jackie, Pacifica Incluso la madre de Gideon. Pero en medio de toda esta alegria habia una persona que no estaba del todo feliz. La antigua reina de la oscuridad Eclipsa quien yacia a la par de su Hija menor meteora.

-Lamento que ella no este aqui madre.-dijo meteora.

-Esta bien hija. No es culpa tuya.-dijo Eclipsa antes de ir tristemente al puesto de dulce por un chocolate. Fue estonces cuando Star y Mabel se acercaron a Meteora.

-Creo que traerla aqui fue una mala idea.-dijo Star. Dejando confundida a Mabel.

-Si pero no podiamos dejarla sola en el castillo.-dijo Meteora. Dejando el doble de confundida a Mabel.

-Alto un segundo. Alguien podria explicarme?-dijo la estrella fugaz.

-Perdon Mabel pense que te lo habia dicho Ya.-dijo la rubia con corazones en la mejillas.

-Ya sabes que a Eclipsa la derrocaron por cometer varios errores durante su reinado. Bueno la mujer que la derroco fue su hija Solaria.-dijo Star.

Flash back narrado por Meteora:

Eclipsa siempre tuvo una fijacion por los monstruos por eso cuando fue nombrada reina Dejo a su primer esposo para casarse con un Monstruo. Solaria la hija de su primer matrimonio simpre trataba de llamar su atencion pero Eclipsa nunca se daba y menos cuando ella y su segundo esposo me enjendraron a mi. Mi madre nuca volvio a dirijirle la palabra a Solaria. La gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando Eclipsa decidio que Yo seria su heredera. Llena de rabia Solaria se rehusoa entregar la varita. Y aprovechando el descontento que habia provocado sus decisiones para que el pueblo se levante en su contra.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Woau. Esa es la historia mas trajica que escuche en mi vida. Bueno menos por romeo y julieta.-dijo la estrella fugaz.

-Mi madre sabe que cometio un error pero sabe que no hay forma que Solaria la perdone ella se encuentra en el Reino de la Magia y solo la varita de Star puede llevarnos alla.-dijo Meteora.

Mientras tanto en algun lugar del festival. Angie y las otras madres estabn sentadas esperando que sus maridos trajeran la comida. Eclipsa se une a ellos y en eso la ex reina de la observo que la Madre de los gemelos. Anna tenia puesto unos un collar de cuencas pero estas cuancas mas bien parecian canicas. Curiosa Eclipsa le toco el hombre a la Mujer castaña.

-Disculpe Sra. Pines ¿quien le dio ese coñar de cuencas?-dijo la mewmana de pelo verde.

-esto me lo obsequieron mis hijos. Ellos saben lo mucho que me gustan los collares. Asi que me hicieron este con sus viejas canicas.-dijo la madre de Dipper y Mabel.

-Como puieron atravesar el vidrio sin romperlas?-fijo Eclipsa.

-yo los ayude.-dijo el Sr. Pines mientras el y los demas padres llegaban con el almuerzo.

-Ese dia mis hijas hicieron algo que enojo a su madre y para pedir perdon le hicieron un collar de cuencas. En nuestra familia un regalo es la mejor forma de pedir perdon no tiene que ser algo costoso solo algo que le guste a la persona que quieres empezar.-dijo el Sr. Pines. Eclipsa quedo conmovida por lo que escucho.

Los padres estaban esperando a sus hijos pero de la nada un extraño ser caño cerca de donde estaban ellos. nuestros heroes llevaban los regalos que habian coseguido para sus mamas cuando derrepente Eclipsa salio a su encuentro. Y se veia aterrada.

-Eclipsa ¿Que paso?-dijo Janna preocupada.

-Un enorme monstruo que parecia estar echo de alquitran secuestro a sus padres.-dijo la ex reina de la oscuridad. Completamente aterrorizada.

-Monstruo hecho de alquitran. Suena como Toffe.-dijo cierto principe infernal. En eso se escucho una risa malvada y un Eyebat aparecio y proyecto la imagen de Toffe.

-Veo que ya conocieron a mi ultima creacion.-dijo el lider de los villanos.

-Como creaste a esa criatura.-dijo Star.

-Esa criatura es Solaria la talla monstruos. La cubri con la sustancia de que estan hechos los Nightmares Dogs y ahora me sirve a mi-dijo el hombre lagarto.

-Alto Solaria vive en el reino de la magia. ¿Como llegaste a ella?-cuestiono nuevamente la Mewmana rubia.

-Con un hechizo de invocacion que yo mismo invente. Gracias a el puedo invocar a cualquiera de cualquier dimension. Como sea si quiere que devuelva a sus padres les sugiero que vengan al bosque que esta junto al TCO o Solaria se los comera.-dijo Toffe antes de cortar la llamada.

-Justo cuando crei que este iba ser un dia tranquilo.-dijo Dipper. pero de todas formas nuestros heroes y Eclipsa van al lugar acordado. Alli pudieron encontrar a sus padres pero estaban dormidos en un especie de capullo de esa sustancia negra.

-Bien saquemos a nuestros padres de aqui.-dijo Gideon pero en ese instante un bestia repognate parecida a Venon pero con ojos rojos y sin el simbolo de araña los ataco.

-Solaria detente.-dijo Star.

-No va hacerte caso. Gracias a liquido Nightmare Solaria esta completamente consumida por el odio igual que las Zarigueyas de Echo Greek.-dijo cierto triangulo de un ojo desde la copa de un arbol.

-Muy bien equipo es hora de patearle el trasero a baba negra que cubre a Solaria.-dijo Dipper entonces nuestros heroes comenzaron una batalla epica contra Solaria en su forma de monstruo pero sin importar cuanto se esforzaran Solaria era demasiado poderosa.

-Dato interesante sobre los Mewmanos su naturaleza magica hace que liquido Nightmare los vuelva un monstruo invensible.-dijo Bill mofandose de nuestros heroes.

-Por fortuna creo que tengo la solucion.-dijo Eclipsa llamando la atencion de todos.

-Star prestame tu varita.-dijo la Mewmana de cabello verde. A lo que su descendiente accedio. Llena de valor Eclipsa encaro a la hija a la que habia herido. La misma a la que decidio ignorar lo cual la condeno a ser conocida como una tirana.

-SOLARIA.-dijo la antigua reina de Mewni llamando la atencion de la bestia.

-Tengo algo para ti.-dijo Eclipsa quien con varita de su familia en mano. Conjuro un hechizo que parecia un ataque pero lo que ocurrio fue que una pintura se materializo era un retrato de Solaria junto a su madre.

-Recuerdas lo mucho que te gustaba dibujar bueno una sabia mujer me dijo que no hay mejor forma de pedir perdon que con algo que le guste a la persona que ofenfendiste.-dijo Eclipsa mostrando el cuadro. Y el monstruo tomo timidamente la pintura.

-Escucha lo que hize estuvo mal. Nunca debi haberte ignorado debi amarte dado el amor que toda hija merece. Escucha yo no merezco ser tu madre pero si olvidas todo esto te prometo que enmendare mis errores y estare ahi para ti como debi hacerlo desde un principio.-dijo la Mewmana de pelo verde. Entonces de la nada el Liquido Nightmare comenzo a derretirse y del interior del monstruo aparecio una Solaria completamente curada con el cuadro de su madre en la mano.

-Disculpa aceptada madre.-dijo Solaria quien le da a Eclipsa un abrazo. Y los capullos donde estaban los padres de nuestros heroes tambien se derritieron.

-Impresionante Eclipsa. Veo que Omega hero no es el unico obstaculo a considerar. Pero por ahora adios Toffe va estar nada contento por esto y seguro querra verme.-dijo el Triangulo de un ojo antes de irse.

Devuelta en el festival Solaria le agradecio a nuestros heroes por lo que habian hecho por ella.

-Gracias a todos especialmente a usted Sra. Pines. De no ser por usted nunca me habria reconciliado con mi madre.-dijo Solaria

-¿Ahora que van hacer?-dijo Marco.

-Pues primero volveremos a Mewni para empacar nuestras cosas y por Rasticore despues nos mudaremos al reino de la magia. Solaria y yo tenemos tiempo de caridad que recuperar.-dijo la ex reina de la oscuridad. Antes de irse con sus dos hijas.

-Todo esto fue genial pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho que Toffe inventara un hechizo propio significa que puede haber mas.-dijo el joven pino.

-Descuida Bro Bro. Pase lo que pase estaremos aqui para hacerle frente.-dijo Mabel golpeando amigablemente a Dipper y todos se rieron.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado que tengan un feliz dia de las madres recuerden valorar todo lo que ella hace por ustedes y si algun dia alguna chica que lea mis historias llega a ser madre no cometa los errores que cometio la Eclipsa de mi headcannon. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	12. Chapter 12

Omega Hero.

Muy buenas amigos mios. Espero que todos esten bien bueno primero que nada me disculpo por no estar activo por una semana pero ya estoy aqui y listo para traerles una nueva historia bueno espero que esten de humor para una historia sobre diferencias culturales. Sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 12: La orden de la pureza humana.

Era un dia comun para todo el mundo incluyendo a los villanos regulares de nuestra historia. En el acorazado infernal los miembros de la Liga de Villanos estaban despertandose y preparandose para un nuevo dia.

-AAAAAHHHHH. Buenos dias Charles.-dijo Toffe somnoliento y entrando a la sala de mando.

-Buenos dias señor. El desayuno esta servido.-dijo el mayordomo de Toffe.

-Hey Toffe bonito dia no crees aunque no podamos verlos porque estamos en el espacio.-dijo cierto triangulo de un ojo.

-Tambien me alegra verte.-dijo el septariano con cara seria. Sin embargo justo en ese intante. La alarma comenzo a sonar usando y se escucharon explociones dentro del acorazado.

-Pero que fue eso.-dijo Bill en ese instante aparecio dominador sumamente alterada.

-Señor intrusos en el acorazado.-dijo la alien verde. Entonces vio atraves de los monitores que efectivamente un grupo de encapuchados habian ingresado atraves de un portal. No podian ser agentes del PIF porque entonces vertirian de traje con corbata. Y en lugar de eso vestían pantalones negros y camisas blancas y un sombrero chino que les cubria parcialmente el rostro. Lo mas extraño es que podían lanzar relámpagos con las manos. Toffe trato de usar su anillo pero alguien del lado izquierdo le disparo un relampago que le corto la mano haciéndolo perder el anillo.

En ese momento los encapuchados lo rodearon a el, Bill y Domi. Mientras tanto en el Tecnologico de la Costa Oeste. Los miembros de Omega hero estaban descansando placidamente. Tras un laborioso dia de escuela.

-No es relajante a chicos.-dijo Mabel tirada en el cesped.

-Ya lo creo. Aunque creo que un asunto importante va a surgir muy pronto.-dijo Wander mientras estaba alli placidamente tocando su banjo. Mabel quedo algo intrigada con lo que dijo su amigo naranja pero decidio no darle importancia.

Lamentablemente la calma se vio interrumpida por la llegada del acorazado infernal. Provocando panico entre los que lo vieron.

-Cielos Wander. Es que tu nunca te equivocas?-dijo Cierta rubia adinerada con fastidio.

-Como sea. El deber llama.-dijo Jackie preparando su arco pero en lugar de lanzar Nightmare Dogs. El acorazado infernal. Proyecto un holograma que no era de Toffe. Si no de una extraña mujer de pelonegro que cubria su cara con una mascara de demonio oni.

-Atencion habitantes de la tierra. Somos la orden de la pureza humana.-dijo la misteriosa mujer. Mientras ella y dos hombres que las acompañaban hicieron una pose.

-Somos una organizacion de Guerreros. Dedicados a preservar a los humanos y nos oponemos rotundamente a las relaciones de la tierra con otras dimensiones. Las mayoria de personas cegadas por el buen trato que hemos recibido no se dan cuenta de que nuestra raza esta en peligro de extinguirse. La intencion de los Seres de otras dimensiones es crear una raza de Hybridos que acaben con los miembros puros de nuestra especie. Por eso demandamos que todo ser pensante que no sea humano abandone la Tierra y rompan lazos con otras dimenciones o los destruiremos con la maquina de pestes.-dijo la mujer antes de cortar el mensaje.

-Fantastico como si Toffe no fuese lo bastante malo.-dijo Marco con sarcasmo.

-realmente es muy malo. La maquina de pestes es un arma infernal capaz de propagar todo tipo de angentes patogenos en toda la tierra. Sera un pandemia mundial.-dijo Tom altamente preocupado.

-Pero si esa mujer tiene el acorazado. ¿Donde esta Toffe?-dijo cierta estrella fugaz. Entonces sono el telefono de Dipper.

-Dipper tienen que venir a mi oficina.-dijo la rectora Carla. Al llegar nuestros heroes encontraron a Toffe y a Dominador con esposados.

-¿Que hacen aqui ustedes dos?-dijo Tom molesto.

-Si y donde esta el triangulo feo?-dijo Mabel molesta.

-los encapuchados nos quitaron el acorazado. Y secuestraron a Bill para activar la maquina de pestes segun parece Bill tiene energia magica suficiente para cargarla.-dijo Dominador.

-Veo que te quitaron el anillo.-dijo Star notando la que a Toffe le faltaba una mano.

-Fue Charles quien me hizo esto.-dijo el septariano lleno de odio.

-¿Tu mayordomo?-

-resulta que fue el quien fundo la orden de la pureza humana. Y fue responsable de horribles genocidios de otras criaturas pensantes ¨no humanas¨. Al menos ya sabemos porque Charles estaba en el rio averno.-dijo Dominador.

-Como sea vinimos aqui porque solo ustedes pueden ayudarnos a recuperar el acorazado.-dijo Toffe. Cosa que no les gusto a nuestros heroes.

-Ayudarte. Despues de todo lo que haz hecho para matarnos porque te ayudariamos.-dijo Star llena de rabia.

-Porque tambien me necesitan solo yo se como entrar a ese nave.-dijo Toffe.

-Pssss. Por favor estoy seguro que podemos encargarnos solos de esto. Al unico lugar al que iras sera a la prision del PIF.-Dijo Mabel muy segura de si misma. Nuestros heroes fueron a donde habian visto el acorazado. Star trato de teletransportarlos dentro de el pero acabaron justa al lado suyo. Por fortuna marco pudo usar sus tijeras dimensionales antes de caer.

-muy bien eso no funciono.-dijo Gideon.

-Usamos el burbujugo de wander.-sugirio Janna.

Lamentablemente el acorazado estaba rodeado por un escudo que decido la burbuja apenas lo tocaron.

-ARGGGG. Se nos esta acabando el tiempo.-Gruño Janna con fastidio.

-Supongo que no tenemos de otra opcion.-dijo Marco.

-Asi que finalmente aceptaran nuestra ayuda.-dijo Domi con una sonrisa ganadora.

-Si pero unas normas primero. Numero 1. No vamos a darles la varita.-dijo Star.

-Convenido 2. Nuestra tregua solo durara hasta que vensamos a esa loca.-dijo el septariano.

-Covenido. Ahora como entramos al acorazado?-dijo Tom.

-Lee esto.-dijo Toffe dandole a Marco un trozo de papel.

-Shakari nurmani satini.-dijo Marco entonces del papel de marco salio un rayo rojo entonces se abrio un portal. El cual llevaba directamente al interior del acorazado.

-Vaya un hechizo de portal con un destino especifico.-dijo Kelly asombrada.

-De nada. Ahora tenemos que llegar a la bodega.-dijo el septariano.

Mientras en la bodega del acorazado Charles estaba con la misteriosa mujer quienes tenian prisionero a Bill en un tubo de vidrio conectado a la maquina de pestes.

-Solo cinco minutos mas y podremos lanzar la epidemia. Los gobiernos de la tierra deberan someterse a mis caprichos.-dijo la mujer enmascarada. Pero justo en ese instante Omega Hero y compañia irrumpieron en el lugar.

-se acabo la fiesta. Charles.-dijo el septariano.

-Señor Toffe no creo que pueda hacer mucho sin su anillo.-dijo el ex mayordomo. Pero entonces el anillo de la oscuridad salio de su dedo y se poso devuelta en la mano de Toffe.

-Humano idiota. El anillo solo obedece al mas malvado.-dijo el septariano.

-Como sea no necesito ese anticuado anillo.-dijo la mujer enmascarada.

-Oye tu vos me recuerda a una chica que conoci en Echo Greek. Un tipa pretenciosa que creo un baile distractor ridiculo.-dijo Star.

-Ridiculo tu varita. Bruja de otra dimension.-dijo la mujer enmascarada quitandose la careta de oni.

-Brittney?-dijo Marco sorprendido.

-Asi es. hace siglos Charles nombro a mi ancestro. Alenxander Wong como su sucedor desde entonces los Wong han dirigido la Orden de la pureza humana bajo el titulo del Gran maestro.-dijo la antigua enemiga de Star.

-¿Quien lo diria? Nuestra nueva enemiga es una diva de cuarta.-dijo Pacifica.

-A ¿QUIEN LLAMA DE CUARTA? RUBIA OXIGENADA.-

-CIERRA EL PICO PIERNAS DE POLLO.-respondio pacifica entonces se armo un enorme combate. En el que se involucro todo el mundo. Mientras tanto Mabel se escabullo hacia la maquina de pestes. Y con su latigo saco a Bill del contenedor donde estaba.

-Gracias querida. Sabia que una chica de corazon puro no me dejaria solo.-dijo Bill coqueto.

-callate y ayudame a destruir esta cosa.-dijo Mabel mientras desarmaban el aparato. Despues de un rato de pelear Charles habia sido acorralado por Toffe.

-serviras como ejemplo para los que quieran traicionarme.-dijo el septariano. Pero en ese instante uno de los esbirroz de Brittney. Le volo la cabeza a Toffe pero le volvio a crecer irritado el septariano hizo un aguejero en el casco de la nave y todos salieron volando hacia el cielo.

-La tregua termino.-dijo Quien evito que Dominador y Bill salieran volando. Por fortuna nuestros heroes lograron evitar caer al cielo con el burbujugo de wander.

-Bueno al menos destruimos esa cosa de pestes.-dijo Wendy.

-Esto no acabo. No es la ultima vez que sabran de la Gran Maestra Brittney los fenomenos interdimensionales se iran para siempre. Volvere.-dijo La pelinegra antes de irse en una especie de vehiculos

-Te estare esperando.-dijo Star mirandola con malos ojos.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste se me ocurrio un grupo de villanos secundarios. Se que brittney se volvio de fondo en la segunda temporada de Star vs. Las fuerzas del mal. Pero bueno pense que seria gracioso que una diva plastica como ella fuese una supervillana como princesa de las Chicas super poderosas. Bueno espero les guste y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	13. Chapter 13

Omega Hero.

Muy buenas amigos mios. Espero que todos esten bien una vez mas trayendoles una nueva historia para pasar el rato gracias por leer y espero que la disfruten.

Capitulo 13: El derecho a renacer.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el tecnologico de la costa oeste. Dipper y Mabel estaban en la clase de matematicas y como siempre Dipper estaba muy atento mientras que su hermana estaba dormiendo. Cosa que su maestra no tardo en notar. Asi que si dudarlo le dio un reglazo en su mano derecha.

-AAAAAAHHHHH.-Grito Mabel de dolor.

-Srta. Pines aunque es cierto que dormir es importante seria mejor que lo hiciera en la noche.-dijo la educadora encargada.

-Perdon señorita. Jones.-dijo Mabel.

-Le recuerdo que el TCO...-Dijo la maestra antes de quedarse congelada.

-Srat. Jones?-dijo Mabel confundida.

-Mabel parece que todos se congelaron.-dijo Dipper al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros se movian. En ese preciso instante Star y los demas heroes entraron en el lugar.

-Chicos tenemos un problema.-dijo la rubia con corazones en las mejillas.

-Lo se el tiempo se congelo y...-

-Ellos estaran el problema es que debemos ir al paraiso.-dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a Dipper.

-El paraiso?-dijeron los gemelos. Despues cambiamos de escena transladandonos a dicha dimension y una amable querubi les daba una explicacion a los primerisos.

-El paraiso es la dimension donde habita los dioses celestiales. Tambien es el lugar donde vienen las almas de las personas bondadosas. Mientras que al inframundo van los pecadores. En fin aqui tambien se localiza la Asamblea Celestial. Precedida por el Ser Supremo y conformado por entidades como la comision magica, el padre tiempo Etc y son ellos quienes los invocaron.-dijo la Querubi mientras llevaba a nuestros heroes al palacio del Ser supremo.

-Bienvenidos sean Omega Hero.-dijo el Ser supremo. Presentandose una vez mas como un encapuchado vestido de blanco y dorado.

-Mi señor. A que debemos este honor.-dijo Marco haciendo reverencia.

-No es nada solo queria que me ayudaran con un asunto importante.-dijo la amable deidad. Quien guio a nuestros heroes al su sala de juntas donde todos los miembros de la Asamblea Celestial. Estaban en medio de una acalorada discusion. El Ser Supremo subio a su trono y firmemente exclamo.

-SSSSSIIIIIILLLLLEEEEENNNNCCCCIIIIIOOO.-Dijo el todo poderoso. Y todos los asambleistas se calmaron.

-Hijos mios como saben durante mas de un milenio hemos discutido sobre este tema. Y aunque no hemos llegado a un acuerdo llegamos a una solucion que nos dejaran a todos satisfechos. Que pasen los representantes de cada bando.-dijo el creador de la vida.

Uno de los representantes era La madre de Tom y el otro era un hombre de piel anaranjada semenjante a un Dios hindu llevaba puesto unos pantalones semejantes a los de Aladdin de disney de color blanco una corona de oro y sin camisa.

-Ser Supremo. Yo Asura Dios de la ira. Considero que los condenados del Inframundo deben permanecer ahi eternamente. Esos individuos cometieron toda clase de crimenes horribles y nomerecen redencion alguna.-dijo el hombre de piel anaranjada.

-Mi señor aunque si es cierto que los condenados merecen sufrir por sus acciones. No podemos darnos el lujo de aprisionarlos enternarmente. El inframundo se sobrepoblaria ademas no dijo usted que cualquiera que se arrepienta tiene derecho al perdon.-dijo la madre de Tom.

-PERDON. Para asecinos y violadores ni se arrepintieron cuando cometieron sus crimenes. Porque se ivan a arrepentir en su proxima vida.-agrago Asura.

-Suficiente. Ya hemos hecho demasiadas asambleas por este asunto. Por esa razon e decidido que la mejor forma de resolver esto es un desafio.-dijo el Ser supremo.

-Asura elegira un desafia para los miembros de Omega hero y si los completan los condenados conservaran su derecho a renacer.- dijo el Todopoderoso.

-Disculpen puedo decir algo?-dijo Dipper nervioso. A lo que la Asamblea asintio.

-no estoy seguro de querer participar en esto.-dijo Dipper.

-Oh vamos Dipper si esto es necesario solo nosotros podemos inpedir que esas almas sean atormentadas para siempre.-dijo Mabel nuestra querida estrella fugaz no iba a desamparar a los condenados.

-De acuerdo ¿Cual es el desafio?-dijo Dipper.

-Consigan una evidencia de que los condenados pueden redimirse. Pero debe ser una prueba incuestionable.-dijo Asura.

-Eso es sencillo tengo una prueba de que la redencion es posible justo aqui.-dijo La princesa Mewmana. Haciendo aparecer su libro de relieves en su mano.

-Hace muchisimo tiempo cuando los primero colonos llegaron cometieron el garrafal error de declararle la guerra a los monstruos. Como consecuencia miles de monstruos inocentes fueron asecinados y ambas razas estuvieron en guerra durante generaciones. Pero gracias ahora los Mewmanos ha rectificados sus acciones devolviendo todo lo que le han quitado a los monstruos y formando una alianza que vela por el bienestar de todos los pueblo de Mewni. Esto demuestra que la redencion es posible.-dijo Star.

-Gracias Querida. Bien Asura estas satisfecho.-dijo la madre de Tom.

-No.-respondio el Dios de la ira.

-Te pedi una prueba incuestionable y la prueba puede ser cuestionada facilmente. Los mewmanos que rectificaron sus errores. No eran los mismo que cometieron la masacre de monstruos. Ellos deberon enmendar las cosas no sus decendientes.-dijo el Dios de la ira.

-Muy bien tienes un buen punto. Por favor permiteme hablar mis compañeros un minuto.-dijo Star entonces nuestros heroes juntaron cabezas.

-¿Que hacemos chicos?-dijo la Mewmana preocupada,

-Tranquila tengo una plan que no puede fallar.-dijo cierta chica de Apellido Northwest.

-Señores de la Asamble como ustedes sabran yo solia ser una persona muy desagradable. Era engreida, cruel y no valoraba a los demas. Todo eso cambio cuando Dipper me animo a dejar salir mi verdadero yo. He hecho todo lo que esta en mis manos para enmendar las cosas eso demuestra que la redencion es posible.-dijo Pacifica.

-Pero no demuestra que es definitiva.-dijo Asura.

-Tu elegiste ser buena pero pudiste haber elegido no serlo. Del mismo modo los condenados pueden elejir no redimirse en su proxima vida.-dijo Asura.

-Oh vamos. Si lo ves de ese modo cualquier prueba que te demos es cuestionable.-dijo Pacifica. A lo que Asura respondio sonriendo.

-Muy bien Asura pero todavia hay una prueba que debes oir.-dijo Wander.

-Cuando era niño la diosa de la bondad iva a nuestro planeta para contarnos historias a mi y a mi gente. Un dia nos hablo sobre un Dios que quizo acabar con los criminales de un planeta alienigena pero la epidemia que solto se propago fuera de control y no solo mato criminales si no mucha gente inocente. El Dios estaba seguro que el Ser Supremo lo mataria pero por el contrario le perdono por que se arrepintio con sinceridad. Te suena familiar Asura.-dijo Wander. El Dios de la ira no podia creerlo Wander hablaba de su mas grande error la muerte de los habitantes de Marte.

-El Ser supremo te ofrecio compasion no ira. No crees que los condenados del inframundo merecen compasion tambien.-dijo Mabel.

-Declino mi peticion.-dijo Asura. Dando por concluida la junta. Nuestros heroes volvieron a casa y todo regreso a la normalidad.

Fin por ahora...

Aveces juzgamos a los demas y olvidamos nuestros propios errores. Antes de juzgar a alguien piensa en como eres tu. Espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	14. Chapter 14

Omega Hero.

Muy buenas amigos mios. Espero que todos esten bien una vez mas trayendoles una nueva historia para pasar el rato gracias por leer y espero que la disfruten.

Capitulo 14: El rival de Dipper.

Nuestra historia empieza en el laboratorio de armas de Tak donde el ex novio de Kelly. Estaba ocupado desarrollando su ultima arma para destruir a Omega Hero.

-Listo. Mejor de lo que se podria esperar.-dijo el ser peludo.

-Tak el Señor Toffe solicita que lleves tu ultimo invento a la sala de controles.-dijo Domi atravez del sistema de parlantes que habia por todo el acorazado.

Sin desobedecer Tak fue directo a la sala de controles junto con su invento el cual parecia un tubo llleno de un liquido azul.

-señor Toffe dentro de este recipiente hay un suero especial que mantiene estable a las nano-maquinas. Robots microscopicos que convierten al usuario en una bestia despiadada que actua segun sus deseos mas oscuros. Como rabia, envidia, desprecio etc.-dijo Tak. Toffe se levanto de su silla y observo de cerca el frasco.

-Suena a que son peligrosos.-dijo el septariano.

-Si lo son la persona a la que los inyecte se convertiria en una bestia amante del caos. A menos claro que logre suprimir sus sentimientos negativos en cuyo caso terminara destruyendose a si mismo todo lo que este a su alrededor. Incluyendo nuestros enemigos.-dijo Tak.

-Perdona peludito pero no creo que niguno de los miembros de la liga quieran usar esa cosa.-dijo Dominador.

-por fortuna yo ya elegi al conejillo de india perfecto. Alguien que hara cualquier cosa por destruir a los gemelos Pines.-dijo cierto triangulo de un solo ojo.

Mientras tanto en el campus del TCO Dipper estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su novia. Ambos habia acordado pasar tiempo de calidad al menos una vez a la semana.

-Oh Dippy estos tan feliz de pasar tiempo contigo. Normalmente la universodad y combatir el mal ocupa nuestro tiempo.-dijo la rubia enamoradiza.

-No te preocupes por eso hermosa. Sin importar lo que pase siempre estare a tu lado.-dijo el apuesto arbol de pino mientras acariciaba el delicioso cabello de Pacifica. Mientras ella estaba estaba abrazada a el ambos acostados sobre el suave pasto del campus.

-Tengo grandes planes para esta noche. Primero iremos al tu restaurante favorito y despues veremos la pelicula que querias ver.-dijo Dipper la rubia no le prestaba mucha atencion el momento en que estaban ahora ya de por si era perfecto para una pelicula romantica. Sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados por un Eyebat.

-disfruten su momento tortolitos no va a durar mucho.-dijo Bill mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Tak el ex de Kelly iba a darle la vacuna de los Micro-bots. A su conejillo de indias.

-Dime Zac ¿Porque te interesa vencer a Dipper?-Pregunto Tak al joven de cabello rubio que estaba con el.

Flash Back narrado por Zac.

Ese bastardo arruino mi vida. Yo era el sujeto mas popular de Gravity Falls hasta que ese niño Pines y su familia vencieron a Bill Cipher. Dipper Pines se convirtio en el mas popular del pueblo y a mi me olvidaron pero lo peor de todo fue cuando Pacifica Northwest y el pino tonto se volvieron novios. Yo intente hacerle frente quize humillarlo frente a ella peleamos pero logro vencerme. Me humillo frente a toda el pueblo incluyendo a Pacifica.

-Que patetico. Nunca podria amar a un torpe perdedor como tu. Solo salgo con hombres de verdad.-dijo Pacifica mientras abrazaba al castaño tonto.

Fin del flash Back.

-Bien Bien solo manten eso en mente.-dijo Tak mientras iyectaba el suero donde estaban las Nano-maquinas. La mente de Zac estaba llena de sentimientos negativos y las nano-maquinas comenzaron de inmediato su labor.

Los ojos Zac se volvieron rojos y sus venas se marcaron. Saliendo salvajemente del acorazado infernal. Como un toro en estampido.

-Ve por ellos tigre vamos.-dijo Bill mientras observaba el espectaculo con unas palomitas.

Mientras tanto Dipper habia llevado a Pacifica a almorzar a su restaurante favorito. El cual convenientemente tenia una sucursal el Piedmont.

-Oh Dippy esto es maravilloso.-dijo Pacifica quien estaba disfrutando de su plato favorito. Mientras escuchaba musica en vivo.

-Agredece a mis tios y al trato que hicieron con tus padres.-dijo Dipper.

-oh no hablaba de la comida. Hablaba del hecho que siempre hasta ahi para mi.-dijo Pacifica tomando la mano de Dipper. Pero ese magico momento se echo a perder cuando un autobus atraveso el techo del lugar.

-Arrrrrggggg. En serio Toffe.-gruño Pacifica sabiendo que esto era obra de ese asqueroso lagarto. Justo en ese instante. Sonaron sus telefonos.

-Dipper Toffe envio a un loco con superpoderes a donde estan ustedes.-dijo Mabel atraves del telefono.

-Si Mabel lo veo justo aqui.-dijo el gemelo de la gorra divisando a Zac.

-Dipper Pines.-dijo Zac con una voz monstruosa.

-Zac?-dijo Dipper sorprendido. Zac solo respondio tratando de atacarlo pero Pacifica lo gro dispararle con sus pistolas. Mandandolo a volar.

-Pense que habia sido muy clara contigo. No salgo con perdedores.-dijo la rubia. Zac entonces lanzo un grito de rabia y comenzo un combate con Dipper quien logro mantenerlo a raya con sus varas de descarga electrica.

-No voy a perder contra ti esta vezzzzzzzzz.-dijo Zac dandole a Dipper un golpe que le dejo el ojo morado. Viendo que su amado pino estaba en peligro Pacifica se puso en medio de el su atacante.

-alejate de el.-dijo la rubia.

-Tu tambien debes morir.-dijo Zac pero justo en ese momento aparecio el resto de Omega Hero. Y Star uso su varita para teletransportar a Zac lejos de ahi.

-Gracias a dios esta aqui. Dipper necesita ayuda.-dijo Pacifica. Entoces nuestros heroes volvieron al TCO.

-entoces esa cosa era Zac el perdedor al que Dipper humillo hace años.-dijo Gideon.

-Si y por lo visto todavia lo recuerda. Pero por alguna extraña razon era mucho mas fuerte ahora.-dijo Dipper sujetando hielo sobre su ojo morado.

-Claramente esto tiene que ser obra de Tak. Parece que al fin lo logro.-dijo Kelly.

-A que te refieres linda.-dijo Tom a su novia.

-Cuando eramos novios Tak habia creado unos planos para unas nano-maquinas de guerra. Las cuales convertian al usuario en una bestia salvaje y destructiva. Usando sus emociones negativas.-explico Kelly.

-Significa que hay que para vencer a Zac debemos alegrarlo.-dijo Dipper quitandose el hielo.

-Podria ser pero ¿Como?-dijo Kelly dudosa.

-dejenmelo a mi. Solo necesito que Marco me preste su mascara infernal.-dijo Dipper.

Unos minutos mas tarde Zac llego a la Universidad. Y destruyo el porton de manera sencilla.

-Esta vez no escaparas Pines.-dijo Zac.

-¿Quien esta escapando?-dijo Dipper convertido en un titan musculoso gracias a la mascara de Marco.

-Si piensas que vas a asustarme te equivocas.-dijo Zac quien comenzo una batalla campal con Dipper.

-Zac por favor no tienes que hacer esto.-dijo Dipper tratando de razonar mientras el y Zac peleaban.

-Me quitaste al amor de mi vida.-dijo Zac.

-Se como te sientes. A mi tambien me rompieron el corazon.-dijo Dipper.

-Mientes.-dijo Zac.

-No. Es verdad antes de Pacifica me gustaba Wendy pero ella me rechazo por ser mayor que yo. Aun asi no me venge porque no lograria nada. Aunque la vida te ponga obstaculos debes seguir adelante.-dijo Dipper. Zac entonces comenzo a calmarse pero entonces alguien lo ataco por la espalda.

-Odio los finales felices si no quieres enojarte entonces te obligare jejejejejeje.-dijo Bill mientras le disparaba un relampago a Zac pero en lugar de atacar a Dipper el adolecente monstruoso se lanzo contra el triangulo golpeando y dejandolo completamente apaleado una vez que Zac descargo su ira. Metio a Bill en un bote de basura y lo patio hacia otro estado.

Mas tarde ese dia. Los tios de Dipper y Mabel llegaron a llevarse a Zac para eliminar a los Nano-maquinas de su sistema sanguineo. Dipper por su parte fue a disculparse con Pacifica.

-Lamento todo lo que paso Paci.-dijo Dipper apenado. Pacifica entonces le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Oye relajate amor. No fue tu culpa que Zac nos atacara. Ademas toda mi vida e gozado de lujo y glamour. Pero solo tu me haces sentir amada.-dijo Pacifica. Mientras tanto en el acorazado infernal. Bill estaba completamente vendado en una cama.

-La mala noticia es que permaneceras asi una semana. La buena es que descrubi que no debo usar emociones para mis armas. Pero oye no te sientas mal Dominador te envio una cesta de regalos.-dijo Tak dejando dicha cesta a lado de Bill mientras este murmuraba groserias.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste por cierto tengo una pregunta muy importante para los que siguen esta historia. ¿Que parejas puedo poner? Hasta ahora los unicos emparejados son DipperxPacifica, StarxMarco y KellyxTom. Pero todavia faltan Mabel, Wendy, Gideon, Jackie, Janna, Wander y Sylvia. Dejen sus Shippings en los Reinwens y los que me gusten mas los pondre Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	15. Chapter 15

Omega Hero.

Muy buenas amigos mios. Espero que todos esten bien una vez mas trayendoles una nueva historia para pasar el rato gracias por leer y espero que la disfruten. Y por cierto aqui volveremos a ver a Brittney y la Orden de la pureza humana pero con algunos cambios. Sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 15: las mantas de la muerte.

Nuestras historia comienza en el alcatarillado de Piedmont un sistemas de drenajes creados para transportar las aguas residuales a las planta de tratamiento. En ella podemos ver a un recolector de desechos solidos cuyo trabajo era recojer los desechos solidos que por equivocacion o ignorancia la gente tiraba por el drenaje.

-Cielos puede que sea un trabajo sencillo pero es repugnante. Deberian arrestar a la gente que arroja estas cosas al drenaje.-decia este pobre individuo. Entonces pudo divisar con la lampara que tenia atada a su cabeza una objeto extraño. Parecia un pedazo de cuero.

-Esto es el colmo. A quien se le ocurre tirar algo asi por el drenaje. Bueno supongo que no me queda opcion mas que...-dijo el hombre hasta que esa cosa comenzo a gruñir. Y de la nada se le abalanzo encima.

-Ay caramba.-dijo el hombre antes de que el monstruo lo capturara.

Mientras tanto en el tecnologico de la costa oeste. Mabel estaba ocupada con su tarea para la facultad de arte.

-Muy bien Pacifica solo un poco mas.-dijo Mabel mientras intentaba pintar a su amiga

-Dijiste eso hace una hora. Esta armadura es muy incomoda.-dijo Pacifica quien estaba vestida como una valkyria. A Mabel le habia encargado dibujar un ser mitologico y no tuvo mejor idea. Que Dibujar a Pacifica como una Valkyria.

-Termine.-dijo Mabel pero cuando Pacifica vio el trabajo final le dio una no muy grata sorpresa.

-Me dibujaste Pelirroja?-dijo la chica Northwest.

-Siempre quise saber como te verias con ese look.-dijo Mabel inocentemente. Paci simplemente suspiro y fue a cambiarse. En ese preciso momento sonaron los telefonos de ambas era Dipper.

-Chicas tenemos un problema. Vayan a la auditorio.-dijo el gemelo de la gorra y ambas chicas asintieron.

Ya estando en la sala en auditorio Dipper mostro a sus compañeros unas diapositivas con el proyector del auditorio.

-Amigos los reuni aqui porque mi tio Ford nos asigno un caso. Hubo reportes que una criatura extraña ha estado secuestrando a los trabajadores del alcantarillas de Piedmont. Segun los sobrevivientes el monstruo aparenta ser un trozo de cuero flotando en el agua.-dijo Dipper.

-Osea que es un Cuero.-dijo Marco.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Star.

-Criaturas mitologicas de sudamerica. Segun la leyenda son mantarrayas carnivoras que mata todo lo que este cerca de ellas. Pero a primera vista parecen pedazos de cuero flotando en el agua.-explica Marco.

-ah si. Ya recuerdo pero creo que en las otras dimensiones se les conoce como Mantas de la muerte.-dijo la rubia con corazones en las mejillas.

-Crees que la Liga de Villanos esten detras de esto?-dijo Mabel.

-Tal vez pero de todas maneras tenemos que investigar.-dijo Dipper.

-Alto ahi. No pienso ir a las alcantarillas sin proteccion adecuada.-dijo Pacifica.

Despues de conseguir trajes cortesia de servicio del agua. Nuestros heroes entranron en el lugar previamente sitado.

-Muy bien equipo no se separen esa cosa podria estar el cualquier lado.-dijo Dipper.

-Muy bien pero estoy seguro que solo es un animal que fue apartado de su habitat.-dijo Wander.

-Tienes que verle el lado positivo a todo.-dijo Tom.

-¿Porque no?-dijo Wander y entonces comenzo la discucion que como siempre Wander no tomaba en serio.

-Ay niños.-dijo Sylvia.

-ten entiendo amiga.-dijo Kelly.

-oigan concentrense. Recuerden si ven algo que paresca una vieja manta avisen a los demas y tengan cuidado donde pisan.-dijo Dipper justo antes de pisar a un Cuero dormido. Una vez despierto el monstruo se porto de manera agresiva. Ante la emergencia Pacifica puso una de sus pistolas en modo de congelar y congelo al monstruo.

-¿Que tal? Mejor que el calafate.-dijo la rubia Northwest.

-OIGAN¡-Llamo una voz desconocida. Un sujeto con pantalon negro camisa blanca con detalles negros y un sombrero de paja como de la antigua china. Star no tardo en reconocer el atuendo.

-La Orden de la pureza.-dijo La mewmana.

-Ese monstruo es propiedad de la gran maestra.-dijo el secuaz de Brittney quien libero al monstruo lanzando un rayo contra el hielo que lo cubria y como si el cuero vivo fuese una tabla de Surf el secuaz de Brittney se escapa sobre el.

-Se escapa.-dijo Janna entonces nuestros heroes siguieron a tipo. Star uso su varita para que todos fueran mas rapido. Llegaron a un lugar de las alcantarillas donde habia una entrada a una camara secreta. En donde tanto el monstruo como el hombre entraron.

-Y ahora?-pregunto Mabel.

-Ahora es cuando entramos.-dijo Tom quien derribo la puerta la cual estaba perfectamente camuflada. Del otro lado encontraron lo que parecia se una sala del trono pero con el emblema de la Orden de la pureza humana. Adornando el lugar. En el piso habia un tanque de agua donde estaban los cueros.

-Vaya vaya. Vean quien nos visita.-dijo la lider de la Orden.

-Brittney.-dijo Star molesta.

-Gran maestra Brittney para ti. Veo que la actividad de mis mascotas llego a oidos del PIF. Por fortuna este solo es un escondite temporal. Como sea es hora que sienta el poder del Kung fu Relampago.-dijo la villana en turno entonces sus secuaces aparecieron atacando a nuestros heroes con rayos y truenos.

Entonces comenzo una batalla campal entre nuestros heroes y los miembros de la Orden de la pureza. La conmocion hizo que los cueros se agitaran tanto que rompieran el plastico del tanque donde estaban.

-Dato interesante sobre las Mantas de la muerte el escandalo la molesta. Oh y tambien pueden permanecer en tierra por una hora.-dijo Brittney cuyos monstruos comenzaron a agredir a los presentes. Pero justo cuando parecia que todo estaba perdido. Una musica comenzo a sonar y los monstruos parecidos a manta rayas se calmaron.

-Gracias publico.-dijo Wander quien habia tocado. Brittney se sorprendio mucho pero entonces noto que gracias a la intromicion de los monstruos ella habria quedado acorralada.

-Se acabo Wong. Estas bajo arresto.-dijo Dipper.

-yo creo que no.-dijo Brittney entonces uno de sus secuases activo un interruptor que provoco que el lugar se llenara de niebla denza dandole a Brittney y sus secuazes la oportunidad de huir. Al dia siguiente el escondite de Brittney fue sitiado y los trabajadores perdidos aparecieron resulta que la Gran maestra los obligaba a servirles bajo la amenaza de ser comida de manta.

-bueno creo que todo termino bien. Los cueros fueron devueltos a su habitad y yo saque un Diez en mi trabajo.-dijo Mabel.

-Perfecto por cierto que dijo la maestra sobre que te modelara porque podria hacerlo de nuevo.-dijo Pacifica.

-Pues es gracioso. Ella no creyo que fueras tu.-dijo Mabel a lo que Pacifica simplemente bufo resignada.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado para hacer este fin interesante decidi usar a monstruos de mitos y leyendas de otors paises. Gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	16. Chapter 16

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Una vez mas les traigo una nueva historia para pasar el rato. Por cierto recuerdan que hace unos dias les pregunte con quien querian que emparejara a los personajes que no tenian pareja. Bueno nadie me contesto asi que voy a emparejarlos con Ocs exepto a Mabel quien pienso emparejarla con Bill. Como sea sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 16: El regreso del Cambia formas.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el TCO. Despues de un largo dia de estudio nuestros heroes decidieron relajarse a exepcion de cierto chico albino. Quien se encontraba en su habitacion arreglandose. Hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dijo el joven albino y Tom procedio a entrar.

-Oye Gideon. Vamos air al cine. ¿Quieres venir?-dijo el principe demoniaco.

-No gracias. Estoy preparandome para algo importante.-dijo el joven de cabello blanco sin dejar de verse al espejo.

-De acuerdo? Que tengas suerte.-dijo a su compañero de cuarto antes de irse.

Mas tarde ese dia. Gideon fue a atender ese asunto importante el cual no era otro que pedirle una cita a su compañera de la facultad de ciencias Politicas. Katherine Smith una joven castaña amante de la politica cuyo mayor sueño es revolucionar al partido republicano. Convirtiendose en su presidenta.

-Ah Katherine. La mas hermosa de toda mi clase. Estoy seguro que una chica tan inteligente como tu nunca rechazaria a un galan de primera como yo.-decia Gideon muy seguro de si mismo como de costumbre.

-Estoy seguro qe una vez le pregunte si quiere salir dira...-

-Estas bromeando.-dijo Katherine todo menos halagada.

-Disculpame pero...dijo Gideon tratando de responder pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

-Pero nada. Crees que no conozco tu reputacion? Trataste de matar a loa gemelos Pines, Trataste de apoderarte de tu pueblo natal e hiciste negocios con un ente maligno. Preferiria ser torturada en las entreñas del infierno que salir contigo.-dijo Katherine antes de darle a Gideon un golpe con su coleta de caballo para despues irse.

Despues de ver su pelicula nuestros heroes volvieron para encontrar a su amigo completamente devastado.

-Oh Gideon Alegrate. Te habla alguien que tuvo decenas de relaciones fallidas y te aseguro que al final hayaras a tu amor ideal.-dijo cierta rubia millonaria.

-Lo se es solo que no puedo creer que me rechazaras por mi pasado. Es decir Dipper te dio una oportunidad a ti.-dijo Gideon. Un segundo despues el albino recibio un puñetazo de la rubia Northwest.

-Bueno Gideon si necesitas ayuda para conquistar a Katherine tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.-dijo cierta castaña.

-Mabel no te ofendas pero la unica pareja que pudiste reunir fue Robbie y Tambry y fue gracias a la posicion de cupido.-dijo el gemelo de la gorra a su hermana.

-De la cual tengo una muestra justo aqui.-dijo Mabel antes de que Wendy se la quitara.

-Perdon Mabs pero tus tios fueron muy claros sobre no dejarte usar posiones magicas.-dijo la pelirroja. Molestando a la estrella fugaz.

-No importa Mabel creo que simplemente tendre que buscar a alguien mas.-dijo Gideon tristemente.

-Eso no sera necesario.-dijo una voz detras de Gideon. Quien no era otra que Katherine.

-Hola Kathie. ¿Que te trae por aqui?-dijo Janna tratando de ser indiferente.

-Bueno hoy me senti muy mal por lo que le dije a Gideon. Entonces pense si Dipper y Mabel le dieron otra oportunidad porque yo no. Entonces Gideon aun quieres salir.-dijo Katherine.

-Por su puesto amada mia.-dijo Gideon tomando la mano de Katherine.

Los siguientes dias fueron como un sueño. Para Gideon el y su querida version intelectual de Mabel se pasaban sus ratos libres. Viendo peliculas, saliendo a bailar etc. Un dia en especifico Katherine invito a Gideon al mirador del campus. Pero antes Gideon tuvo que encargarse de una cosa.

-Chicos como ustedes sabran Yo y Katherine hemos estado saliendo. Y me preguntaba si ustedes ¿Realmente confian en ella?-dijo el muchacho de pelo blanco.

-Por supuesto Gideon. Katherine es una joven amable y muy inteligente. ¿Porque no ibamos a confiar en ella?-dijo Mabel.

-En serio. Que alivio pense que tendrian un mal presentimiento o algo asi. Bueno los veo al rato.-dijo Gideon. Mas tarde ese dia Gideon llego al mirador del campus un risco donde habia una hermosa vista de los bosque de piedmont donde se habia colocado una cerca.

-Oye Kathie. Espero no llegar tarde.-dijo Gideon a su novia. Pero de manera muy pertubadora la chica dio a su cabeza una vuelta de 180 grados como la niña del exorcista.

-No importa querido.-dijo la chica con una voz tenebrosa tomando la forma de un mostruo con piel blanca que parecia estar hecho de un liquido gelatinoso. Con manos de tenasa y cuatro patas como de insecto. El cambia formas.

Gideon intento defenderse pero los Nightmare Dogs lo noquearon por detras. Poco teimpo despues Gideon desperto para encontrarse atado al muro de una caverna.

-Buenos dias bello durmiente. Disfrutaste de la siesta.-dijoel cambia formas.

-Tu. Que se supone que eres enjendro?-dijo Gideon molesto.

-Soy el cambia formas. Dipper no te hablo de mi.-dijo el monstruo cambiante.

-Pues la verdad si. Pero ¿Como te saliste del congelador?.-dijo el chico de cabello blanco.

-La liga de villanos me saco. Dijo que si les entregaba a todos y cada uno de sus Enemigos es decir tu y el resto de Omega hero. Me consederian cualquier deseo.-Dijo el monstruo cambiante.

-Pero para tomar la forma de algo tienes que lamerlo.-dijo Gideon.

-Asi es por lo que tuve que secuestrar a tu amiguita tambien dijo el cambia formas señalando un capullo en el techo hecho de liquido Nightmare en donde la verdadera Katherine estaba atada y amordasada luchado por liberarse.

-Y ahora que te tengo ati nada va a detenerme jejejejeje.-dijo el monstruoso engendro.

-Eso es lo que crees bestia.-dijo una voz detras del monstruo quien resulto ser Dipper.

-Chicos como me encontraron?-dijo Gideon feliz de ver a sus amigos.

-Con el ojo que todo lo ve. Te mentimos cuando dijimos que no sospechabamos de Katherine.-dijo la chica mewmana.

-Por fortuna omega hero. Ya habia previsto esta situacion. Consegui un libro sobre monstruos con toda clase de formas que puedo tomar.-dijo el cambia formas. Adoptando la forma de un monstruoso ciclope. Comenzando un combate con nuestros heroes. Combate en donde tambien se convirtio en un dragon, una Quimera, un hombre lobo, demonio tipo gargola. Por lo que nuestros heroes estaban en igualdad de circustancias.

-Cansados Omega Hero. Yo puedo seguir cambiando de forma eternamente.-dijo el cambia formas.

-No por mucho tiempo.-dijo Dipper lanzandole al monstruo una granada que exploto dejando salir un polvo negro. Provocando que el monstruo comenzara a cambiar de forma al azar hasta que finalmente Star lo congelo.

-No el unico en tu especie amigo hay muchos como tu y todos ellos son alergicos a la pimienta.-dijo Dipper.

-finalmente nuestros heroes dejaron salir a Gideon y Katherine.

-lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto.-dijo el chico de pelos blancos a Kathie.

-Esta bien. Escucha mientras estaba atrapada ahi el monstruo me conto que te portabas como un caballero en sus citas.-dijo Katherine ilusionando a Gideon.

-Tal vez fui muy cruel contigo. Todavia quieres salir.-dijo Katherine.

-Buenos amigos creo que todo salio bien al final.-dijo Mabel.

-Si ahora solo hay que encargarnos del monstruo.-dijo Star. Pero en ese preciso instante un rayo salio de la nada y aniquilo al cambia formas.

-No se molesten. Yo mismo me encargare de todos los que me fallen.-dijo Toffe quien decidio irse apenas acabo con el monstruo.

Fin por ahora...

Extra lemon:

Despues de toda esa confusa aventura. Dipper estaba agotado y decidio irse a Dormir.

-Buenas noches Marco.-dijo Dipper creyendo que su compañero estaba en la otra cama.

-Es algo temprano para dormir.-dijo una voz femenina perteneciente a cierta Rubia. Quien estaba en la cama de Marco con cierta pelirroja.

-Chicas? ¿Que hacen aqui?-dijo Dipper un poco confundido.

-Estamos desnudas Dipper. ¿Que crees tu que hacemos aqui?-dijo Wendy. En ese momento ambas chicas le dieron a Dipper un beso frances. Las calenturientas chicas le quitaron sus pantalones a Dipper y comenzaron chuparsela.

-Tienes una rica verga amor.-dijo Pacifica saboriando el vaston de Dipper como un caramelo. Cuando este estuvo totalmente erecto. Las chicas acostaron a Dipper en su cama y ambas se turnaron para cabalgar su verga.

-Oh si bebe. Me encanta esto.-dijo la chica Northwest Pacifica era lo que podriamos llamar una puta consentida. Aparentaba ser de clase alta pero encantaba el sexo vulgar y profanico. Mientras la vergota de Dipper le perofraba el coño cierta pelirroja le mordisquiaba suavemente la oreja y le manoseaba los senos. Peñiscando suavemente sus pezones. Ver tal escena solo le exito mas a Dipper y al final el muchacho termino por correrse.

-No creas que hemos terminado mi amor. Tenemos toda la noche aprovechando que mañana es sabado.-dijo Pacifica.

En caso se esten preguntando donde esta Marco bueno digamos que a el le espera tambien una noche larga junto a Star y Mabel.

Fin del lemon...

Bueno espero les guste esta historia pero ahora debo aclararles algo. A partir de ahora los lemon de Kung fu panda, Sonic Wolrd y Omega Hero van a estar como extras en sus respectivos fanfics por lo que ya no saldran en Historias porno sin fines de lucro. Bueno espero les haya gustado gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	17. Chapter 17

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Aqui esta Masternica listo para traerles una vez mas una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno no hay mucho que decir solo que aqui conoceremos al OC que cree para Janna espero les guste.

Capitulo 17: Fingiendo ser intelectual.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la Universidad mas prestigiosa del pais. En especial para cierta chica de piel morena, de mentalidad retorcida y sombrero verde quien estaba ahi nada mas escuchado su grupo favorito de Heavy metal. Esa musica era capaz de sacar el lado salvaje de cualquiera. Pero ironicamente a Janna le producia paz.

-AAAAAHHHHhhhh. Lordi te adoro.-dijo la chica pelinegro. Entonces de la nada aparecio un joven a quien al principio no se le ve el rostro.

-Disculpa me puedes dar la hora.-dijo el muchacho.

-Claro amigo. Son exactamente las 3:15.-dijo Janna mientras veia su celular entonces voltio al ver al muchacho y lo que encontro fue un galan de novela. Alto, cabello castaño, ojos azules, Tez clara. Y vestia un traje cafe con un corbata negra. Janna sabia que no queria asustarlo asi que se controlo.

-Oye. Mis amigos estan ocupados asi que puedo acompañarte.-dijo Janna a lo que el Joven sonrio entonces ambos fueron caminando hasta llegar al cafe del campus.

-Y dime una cosa Chad. Exactamente que gusto tienes? Por ejemplo. ¿Que musica te gusta escuchar? Quie libros te gusta leer? Y que sitios te gusta visitar.-dijo la joven de gorrito verde.

-Bueno la musica que me gusta escuchar es la musia clasica, lo unicos libros queme gusta leer son los clasicos de literatura y tambien me gustas visitar museos y gallerias de arte en mis ratos libres.-dijo Chad haciendo que la sonrisa de Janna poco a poco fuera desapareciendo.

-Me acabo de enamorar de un nerd.-dijo Janna internamente. No podia creerlo el amor de su vida tenia mas parecido con su abuela que con ella.

-Te encontras bien Janna?-dijo Chad.

-Seguro solo estoy sorprendida porque... tenemos exactamente los mismos gustos.-Mintio nuestra querida Spychopata.

-En serio eso es genial. Normalmente las chicas suelen irse una vez que les revelo mis gustos. Sabes talvez podriamos conocernos mejor si vamos a la Galleria de arte.-dijo Chad. La mente de Janna le suplicaba que dijera que no.

-Por supuesto me encantaria mucho.-dijo Janna. Quien parecia ser masoquista con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Genial te vere a las 7:00-dijo el joven intelectual antes de irse. Janna entonces tomo su gorrito y grito dentro de el descargando toda su frustracion.

Mientras tanto lejos del TCO en el acorazado infernal. El lider de la Liga de Villanos Toffe estaba trabajando en la creacion de un nuevo dispositivo que le daria finalmente la vistoria sobre sus enemigos. En ese preciso momento Bill aparecio acompañado por uno de sus viejos amigos.

-Señor Toffe es el bola-8 el criminal interdimesional amante del jazz suave del que le hable.-dijo el triangulo de un ojo presentando a su amigo. Bola 8 se veia exactamente igual que en raromagedon.

-Es placer conocerte amigo. Bill me conto que disfrutas mucho del Jazz suave.-dijo el septariano.

-es cierto.-respondio el enjendro con bolas de billar por ojos.

-Bueno creo que esto pudia ser de tu agrado.-dijo Toffe mostrando un Saxofon pero en lugar de ser dorado este intrumento era negro con los detalles en rojo. ¿Que planeaba Toffe con esta cosa? Es un misterio que revelare mas adelante.

Mientras tanto Janna habia ido con la unica persona que podia ayudarlo el mas inteligente de todos sus amigos.

-Por favor Dipper solo tu puedes ayudarme chad es todo mi mundo y si cuando veo que soy todo lo opuesto a una nerd. Me despreciara y abandonara.-dijo la pobre Janna suplicando de rodillas.

-Janna lo lamento pero no puedes basar una relacion en una mentira. Creeme lo intente una vez y unos fantasmas casi nos matan.-dijo Dipper. A lo que Janna respondio con ojos tristes.

-Eso no va a funcionar.-dijo el gemelo de la gorra.

-Dippy se que la deshonestidad no es lo tuyo pero creo que deberias ayudar a Janna. Solo piensa en todas las otras veces que te rechazaron a ti.-dijo Pacifica y de inmediato todos lo fracasos amorosos de Dipper pasaron por su mente.

-de acuerdo. Pero estoy seguro que esto acabara mal.-dijo Dipper desconociendo que un Eye-bat los estaba espiando.

-Oh mi querido Pino. No tienes idea de lo mal que se pondra.-dijo Bill desde el acorazado observando todo desde un monitor.

La galeria de arte de Piedmont era todo un paraiso para todos esas personas amantes de arte. Llenas de esculturas y pinturas que bien podrian haber sido hechas por Miguel Angel. Pero realmente era obras de artistas locales. Incluso un retrato que habia hecho Mabel en septimo año.

-Impresionante no crees?-dijo Chad a su cita. Mientras abmiraban un cuadro de picaso.

-Por su puesto el cubismo es una exepcional de arte. Capaz de expresar los mas profundos sentimientos.-dijo Janna.

-eso fue lo mas profundo que he escuchado.- dijo Chad.

-¿Que puedo decir? Solo que soy una orgullosa intelectual.-dijo la chica de piel morena quien detras de su cabello ocultaba un audicular. Atravez del cual Dipper le decia todo lo que debia decir.

-Me sorprende que accedas a esto Bro.-dijo Mabel quien estaba ahi para darle a Dipper apoyo moral.

-Como sea. Espero que no surga ningun inconveniente.-quien estaba con Mabel afuera del museo. De vuelta adentro Janna y su nerd soñado. Fueron al area de esculturas y vhubo una que les llamo la atencion.

-Vaya esta es nueva.-dijo Chad a quie le llamo la atencio la obra.

-Vaya esto ciertamente algo particular. Parece un ogro pero tiene bolas de billar po ojos?-dijo Janna atravez de sus manos libres. Lo cual alarmo a los gemelos que fueron de inmediato a abvertirle a su amigo A pesar que estaban al otro lado de la calle para cuando llegaron Bola 8 estaba aterrorizando a los transeuntes del museo.

-Chad y Janna decideron esconderse en el baño de la galeria.

-Janna lamento todo esto.-dijo el joven intelectual.

-Descuida como miembro de Omega Hero. Estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.-dijo la chica del gorrito entonces Dipper y Mabel aparecieron en el lugar.

-Janna ve rapido. Los demas ya vienen en camino.-dijo Mabel enseguida Janna saco su masa mistica y se unio asus amigos.

-Nuevamente frente a frente gemelos Pines por ultima vez.-dijo el monstruo verde. En ese momento nuestros heroes se lanzaron contra el a lo que el amigo de Bill respondio lanzandoles botellas que contenian sustancias corrosivas. Cosa que les permitio mantenerlo a raya por unos minutos anta que el resto del equipo aparecio.

-Omega Hero espero que esten listos para algo de musica.-dijo Bola-8 antes de sacar el saxofon que le dio Toffe entonces comenzo a tocar Jazz suave. Janna no entendia bien lo que ocurria pero por alguna razon sus amigos se miraban somnolientos. Finalmente nuestros heroes cayeron victimas dormidos menos Janna.

-Buen trabajo Bola-8. Finalmente la varita esta a nuestro alcanze.-dijo cierto triangulo de un solo ojo.

-Gracias Bill pero ella por alguna razon no se vio afectada.-dijo el monstruos de ojos de bolas de billar.

-Eso es facil de resolver amigo mio. Esclavos les ordeno que ataquen a Janna.-dijo Bil enseguida todos los que escucharon la musica de Bola 8- se despertaron pero ahora sus ojos emanaban un amenazador brillo rojo. Y atacaron a Janna quien se denfendio con su masa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Parece que le llego la hora a nuestra querida Janna.-dijo el triangulo de un ojo mientras Bola-8 seguia tocando. Janna entonces decidio que solo habia un modo de recuperar a sus amigos. Y entocesa chica conecto su celular a su mochila.

-¿Que haces?-dijo Bill. La mochila de Janna contaba con parlantes que aunque pequeños eran de gran potencia y la musica de Hevy metal a todo volumen libero a todos de su control mental y le dio a Janna la oportunidad de destruir el saxo. Bill y su amigo se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados.

-Me van a disculpar pero debo irme.-dijo el triangulo flotante. Antes que el y el monstruo verde abandonaran el lugar. luego de todo eso Janna decidio decirle la verdad a Chad.

-Entonces como puedes ver no soy tan lista como dije. Entendere si quieres irte.-dijo la chica del gorro verde.

-No importa que no seas lista. Yo tampoco me parezco en nada a mis padres de hecho son unos Hippies enemigos del sistema. El punto es no necesitas mentir para gustarme.-dijo el joven besando la mano de Janna.

-Sabes podriamos salir de nuevo el sabado pero esta vez sin villanos malvados.-dijo Janna toda ruborizada.

-Eso seria fantastico.-dijo Chad mientras tanto Dipper y los demas observaban a unos metros.

-estoy orgulloso de ti Bro-Bro.-dijo Mabel.

-Gracias hermana. Solo hacia lo que debia como amigo.-dijo Dipper.

Fin por ahora...

Extra Lemon:

Era un noche ordinaria. Marco estaba cansado y decidio irse a dormir. Pero el entrar a su alcoba se encontro conuna vision demasiado erotica. Era Heckapoo la guardiana de las tijeras dimensionales completamente desnuda.

-hola Guapo.-dijo la Succubus pelirroja. Posando de manera atrevida para su amante.

-Hekapoo ¿Que es todo esto?-dijo el muchacho de la chauqeta roja.

-Oh nada ese solo que estoy algo aburrida y pense que podriamos divertirnos juntos. No te preocupes por Star y los demas mis clones se encargaron de ellos.-dijo la demonio de piel blanca. Entonces sin que marco de resistiera la diableza. Le quito los pantalones y comenzo a chupar su semiflacida verga. La demonio saboreaba cada centimetro de ella como si fuera un caramelo. Ponia especial enfasis en su punta donde derramaba liquidos salados. Cuando la verga estuvo mas erecta Heckapoo comenzo por hacerle una cubana a su amante en turno con sus enormes y zuculentos pechos. Marco no pudo resistir mas y dejo salir sus fluidos de esperma.

Luego de eso ambos amantes se entregaron a sus deseos carnales y comenzaron a follar como animales en celo Marco destrozaba el interior de Heckapoo. con su enorme verga dentro del apretado coño de la demonio esto hacia que ella temblara de placer y gimiera como una perra en celo.

-Hekapoo creo que me voy a correr.-dijo Marco.

-Descuida Marco. Tome anti conceptivos antes de venir a verte.-dijo la demonio. Marco dejo salir todo su esperma. Despues de eso marco quedo exausto y Heckapoo llamo a sus otras yo.

-Como les fue chicas.-dijo la original.

-Maravilloso Marco tienen muy buenos amantes.-respondio la original.

-Excelente tal vez debamos juntarlos la proxima vez.-dijo La original.

Fin del lemon...

Bueno espero les guste gracias por leer les recuerdo que si quieren pueden enviarme sus sugerencias atravez de un PM gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	18. Chapter 18

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias mis amigos aqui esta su amigable vecino Masternica. El dia de hoy les tengo no un capitulo en si, Si no un One-shot lemon para todos aquellos pervertidos que leen mis historias. Bueno espero les guste y sin nada mas que añadir comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo lemon: Amazonas enamoradas.

Era otro dia de rutina para los alumnos del Tecnologico de la costa oeste. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y nuestros heroes combatian una vez mas a la Liga de Villanos.

-Demonios Toffe es que ustedes no se cansan nunca.-dijo Star. Mientras peleaba con el septariano.

-No preocupes mi querida Star esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos.-dijo el septariano muy confiado de su victoria.

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Marco quien estaba cerca del lugar.

-Habla de esto.-dijo Domi levantando una botella de liquido rosado. Desconcertando al equipo.

-lo que tengo aqui es un poderosa nube venenosa una vez destape esta botella todos moriran.-dijo la villana alienigena poniendose una mascara de Gas. Nuestros heroes trataron de detener a Domi pero fue demasiado tarde Domi destapo la botella y rozio a nuestros heroes con el gas pero extrañamente al disiparse no hubo ningun cadaver en lugar de eso se rebelo que las chicas se habian convertido en mujeres de dos metros. Cuerpo de relog de arena, tetas de Bimbo y trasero de burbuja.

-Deacuerdo estoy confundido.-dijo Bill.

-Dejame ver ese frasco.-dijo el septariano y dominador se lo dio. Entonces el hombre lagarto olfateo y luego lo tiro al piso de ira.

-Esto no es veneno. Es un hechizo de conversion a Amazona.-dijo Toffe completamente molesto.

-Bueno no puede ser tan malo.-dijo Domi antes de que ella y sus aliados se vieran rodeados por sus enemigas.

-Al dormir villanos.-dijo Mabel tronando los puños. Entonces Nuestros villanos recibieron la golpiza de su vida. Y luego los mandaron a volar.

-Bien eso resuelve un problema.-dijo Marco.

-Si pero aqui tenemos otro.-dijo Dipper refiriendose a sus amigas. Mas tarde ese dia los chicos investigaron mas sobre el hechizo de conversion a amazona y por fortuna hallaron lo que buscaban.

-La buena noticia es que hay un antidoto la mala es que debemos viajar a la dimension de Amazonian.-dijo Tom leyendo lo que habia averiguado en la ultranet. Decididos al salvar a sus chicas nuestros heroes fueron a la Dimension de Amazonian. Una tierra salvaje habitada. Por mujeres fuertes y hermosas con una cultira similar a la gracia antigua. Al llegar fueron a una aldea donde los recibio una guerrera amable.

-Hola bienvenidos a Amazonian. ¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes?-dijo la mujer.

-Mucho gusto veran nuestras amigas recibieron su Hechizo de conversion. Podrian ayudarnos.-dijo Marco.

-Por supuesto querido. Siganme la reina Artenis estara feliz de verlos.-dijo la mujer llevando a nuestros heroes al palacio de artenis.

-No es clase de recibimiento que estaba esperando.-dijo Tom. Luego se nos muestra a el y los demas chicos colgando de la pared por unos grilletes.

-Lamento todo esto señores. Pero no podemos darles el antidoto asi como asi.-dijo la Reina Artenis. Una mujer alta y pelirroja con un gran trasero y pechos zuculentos.

-De acuerdo y que tenemos que hacer.-dijo Dipper. A lo que la mujer respondio con una sonrisa.

-Como sabran las amazonas somos una raza de mujeres inmortales creadas por la diosa Athena. Pero el hecho que seamos inmortales no significa que no tengamos deseos carnales. Para eso es el hechizo de conversion para que podamos tener sexo a cambio del antidoto.-explico la Reina Artenis.

-Mire señorita usted es linda y todo pero tengo novia.-dijo Dipper tratando de ser cortez.

-No se preocupen por eso. Sera un placer dejar que sus chicas participen. Si ellas estan deacuerdo claro.-dijo la reina Artenis.

-Bueno talvez sea el hechizo pero la idea me fascina.-dijo Star quien junto con las demas chicas tenian corazoncitos en los ojos. Viendo que no tenian otra opcion los muchachos accedieron. Las Amazonas pusieron a Dipper, Marco, Tom y Gideon frente a unas casetas. En la plaza central de la Ciudad Amazona.

-Atencion Amazonas solo tenemos cuatro hombres para el apareamiento asi que nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos.-dijo la reina atraves de un altavoz.

-el joven llamado Marco se apareara con las mujeres grandes.-dijo Artenis poniendo a Marco nervioso. Puesto que frente a el habia una linea de mujeres altas y fuertes.

-El joven llamado Gideon se apareara con las mujeres pequeñas,-dijo Artenis. Y frente Gideon se nos muestra una linea de amazonas de menor altura.

-El joven demonio llamado Tom se apareara con las mujeres sadicas.-dijo Artenis y frente a Tom vemos una linea de amazonas vestidas como dominatrix.

-Por ultimo Dipper el mas apuesto joven de todos. Se apareara con las mujeres mas hermosas de nuestro reino.-dijo Artenis posicionandose frente a una linea en donde estaban Pacifica, Wendy y demas chicas hermosas.

-Muy bien chicas que comienze la accion.-dijo Declaro Artenis y el ritual de apareo comenzo de dos en dos las Amazonas se turnaron para tener sexo con los chicos en las cabañas.

-Impresionante Este chico la tiene grande incluso para mi.-dijo una Guerrera Amazonica. Cabalgando la verga de marco. Mientras el joven latino le comia el coño a Star.

-Oh si bebe. Sigue asi mi dulce marco.-dijo la Amazona Mewmana tocandose sus zuculentas tetas. El pene de Marco se dio un festin con los coños de esas dos gigantas sexys metiendo sus pene en sus coños una y otra vez. Manoseando y chupando sus tetas besandose con sus lenguas. Finalmente tras varios orgasmos Marco llego al climax.

-Buen trabajo novio. Pero tu trabajo esta lejos de terminar.-dijo Star dejando pasar a las siguientes.

Mientras tanto en la choza de Gideon el chico albino tenia a dos tipas desconocidas haciendole una felacion doble. Cuando la verga del chico estubo erecta ambas bravuconas se turnaron para calbalgarla.

-Nada mal chico.-dijo la Amazona mientras meneaba las caderas para aumentar el placer. Mientras que su compañera mordisqueba las orejas del chico albino. Al final ambos Gidion y sus amantes se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Tu turno amiga.-dijo la amazona penetrada chocando las palmas con su amiga.

Si tenemos que hablar de sadismo quien realmente resalta el Tom sus amantes usanba todo tipo de astefactos de tortura sexual Latigos. Mordazas de pelota y en fin todo tipo de cosas que usan las Dominatrix sorprendentemente Kelly era una de ellas. Los demonios del inframundo son masoquistas por naturaleza asi que no hubo problemas.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante Dipper la mayoria de las amazonas por alguna razon sentian una debilidad por los hombres como Dipper razon por la cual Dipper es el unico que tuvo 3 amantes por turno. De hecho en eso momento la Reina Artenis, Pacifica y Wendy estaban en medio de una ordia con el gemelo de la gorra. Pacifica cabalgaba su verga mientras cierta pelirroja compartia con ella un beso lesbico. Y Artenis amamantaba a Dipper con sus deliciosas tetas de diosa.

-Cielos querido Dipper depronto me la chupas muy fuerte. Es gracioso como a los hombros adultos les atraen los senos supongo que los transporta a una epoca de inocencia y felicidad.-dijo Artenis justo en ese instante Pacifica se corrio junto a su amado.

-Muy bien su alteza le toca.-dijo Wendy entonces la reina amazona comenzo a follar con Dipper amabos estaban enloquecidos por los genitales del otro a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como Marco Dipper tenia una verga tan grande como la de el con 30 Cm de largo. Y 9 cm de grosor. La reina artenis habia vencido a varios oponentes en su vida pero ninguno como Dipper la reina tuvo varios orgasmos antes que el chico se viniera. Y asi estuvieron nuestros heroes folando como locos hasta que las amazonas dejaron a los chicos completamente secos. Por fortuna Artenis les dio el antidoto segun lo prometido.

-Bienvenidos devuelta chicos tienen el antidoto.-dijo Wander quien se habia quedado a cuidar la universidad con Sylvia.

-Por su puesto amigo. Trae a Sylvia.-dijo Star quien a habia vuelto a la normalidad.

-En un minuto todavia estas ocupada.-dijo Wander viendo a su caballo vencer a Nightmares dogs desde la ventana.

Fin del lemon.

Bueno espero les haya gustado decidi que habra capitulos lemon en este fic una vez cada 2 tres semanas recuerden que este y mis otors fics se actualizan semanalmente gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	19. Chapter 19

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica. Listo para traerles una vez mas una historia para pasar el rato. El dia de hoy una vez mas le toca a la Orden de la pureza humana hacerle frente a nuestros heroes. Bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 19: Aliandose con el rival.

Era un dia importante para el Tecnologico de la costa Oeste. La mejor universidad del pais se enfrentaba a su aserrimo rival la Universidad Hamilton en el clasico de futboll americano. Todos estaban emocionados incluyendo nuestros heroes.

-Esto va a ser genial.-dijo el joven Diaz.

-Si no puedo esperar a que aplastemos a los torpes de Hamilton.-dijo la chica del gorro verde.

-Chicos disfruto de los conflictos tanto como cualquiera. Pero ¿Porque los de Hamilton nos odian tanto.-dijo la chica Mewmana.

-veraz Star durante los años 40 la universidad de Hamilton era la mejor universidad del pais pero todo eso cambio cuando el TCO fue fundado en 1950 y su revolucionario sistema educativo les quito el puesto como mejor universidad.-dijo Dipper mientras le mostraba a Star un documento historico en su tableta.

-Y desde 1980 celebramos un partido de futboll entra ambas instictuciones el cual siempre ganamos.-dijo. Gideon.

-Arrogante como todo estudiante del TCO.-dijo una voz detras de nuestros heroes. Era un muchacho de piel morena de ojos verdes pelo negro acompañado de sus trio de amigos.

-Disculpa ¿Te conocemos?-dijo Jackie.

-ellos no. Pero tu si el dia que terminaste con Diaz te ofreci una cita. Pero me rechazaste y no forma cortez. Si no que dijiste que preferirias estar salir con el monstruo mas feo del mundo.-dijo el muchacho entonces un recuerdo se desbloqueo en la mente de Jackie.

-Jason?-dijo Jackie sorprendida el chico al que rechazo cuando era niña era un nerd bajito con gafas y frenillos y ahora era un joven apuesto con un fisico musculoso como el de marco.

-Si soy yo y solo quiero informarles que nuestro equipo ganara este año.-dijo Jason confiando de si mismo.

-Asi es nosotros creamos la perfecta estrategia para ganar este año.-dijo una de sus amigas.

-despidanse de su racha ganadora.-dijo un muchacho gordito antes de que irse. Con sus amigos.

-Vaya creo que mi rechazo le nublo el jucio.-dijo la patinadora de ojos jade.

-No te preocupes Jackie no hay forma que perdamos. El presidente no le entregara el trofeo a nadie mas.-dijo Gideon.

-El presidente vendra?-dijo Mabel.

-asi es. Es un gran fanatico del Futboll universitario.-dijo Dipper. lo que nuestros heroes no sospechaban era que cierta enemiga suya los estaba espiandolos. Mas tarde ese dia llego el tan esperado partido entre las dos mejores universidades del pais. El presidente tomo su lugar justo a los rectores y Decanos de ambas universidades.

-Un gran dia para un clasico partido de Futboll no Sylvia.-dijo Wander quien era comentarista.

-Porsupuesto Wander. Nada mas mejor que ver a dos rivales acerrimos batirse en una gran compenticia de habilidad y fuerza. Estoy segura que nadie se ira decepcionado el dia de hoy.-dijo Sylvia quien acompañaba a Wander.

-Me alegra ver que en ambas instituciones haiga un gran espiritu escolar.-dijo mandatario pero justo antes que se diera el silvatazo inicial un vehiculo volador parecido a un aerodeslizador se poso sobre. El lugar donde estaba el presidente.

-Disculpe señor presidente. Pero la gran maestra Brittney lo requiere para un asunto urgente.-dijo uno de los que iban en el vehiculo. El servicio secreto trato de protejer a su jefe pero nada pudieron hacer contra los relampagos que estos individuos lanzanban el mandatario estado unidense fue tomado como rehen. Dejando a todos desconzertados.

-Atencion amigos debido a que el presidente fue secuestrado. El partido de Futboll se pospondra hasta nuevo aviso.-dijo Wander leyendo un comunicado de la rectoria.

-Ratas yo ya habia hecho mis apuestas.-dijo Janna.

-Concentrate Janna es obvio que la piernas de pollo(Brittney Wong). Planea algo malo y debemos detenerla.-dijo Jackie.

-Por fortuna ya se donde esta. El servicio secreto le coloco un rastreador al presidente y me dieron esta localizador para que Omega Hero lo rescate. Segun parece esta en una localizacion en medio del bosque.-dijo la chica de pelo rojo.

Nuestros heroes llegaron al lugar indicado solo para descubrir que dentro de la mansion de era mas grande por dentro que por fuera. Quien los recibio fue un holograma de su querida enemiga.

-Bienvenidos a la mansion para dimensional Wong. Creada con la mas avanzanda tecnologia fusionada con magia antigua contiene el interior mas lujoso que existe, Para llegar a mi sala del trono debes resolver una serie de acertijos los cuales si no resuelves moriras. Adiosito.-dijo la mujer asiatica.

-Estupendo ahora como vamos a encontrar al presidente.-dijo Janna.

Descuida soy bueno con los acertijos.-dijo Dipper.

-No tanto como yo.-dijo el chico que acompañaba a Arthur. Quien obviamente estaba con el.

-ARTHUR ¿Que demonios haces aqui?-dijo Jackie.

-Pense que esto podria ser la oportunidad de probar nuestras armas.-dijo Jason.

-Armas?-dijo Marco sorprendido. Entonces Jason y sus amigos sacaron una armas de fuego paracedas a las de hombres de negro.

-Les gustas las hicimos nosotros.-dijo una de las amigas de Jason.

-Oye hamiltorpe. Deja esto alos profesionales.-dijo Pacifica.

-si nosotros somos lo que hemos enfrentado a la Orden de Brittney.-dijo Pacifica.

-Olvidelo esta es la oportunidad de demostrar que los de hamilton somos los mejores.-dijo Jason decidido.

-Como sea. Si quieren perderse adelante nunca conseguiran llegar antes que nosotros.-dijo Gideon y cada grupo tomo su camino. Comenzando a resolver los acertijos que requerian tanto destreza fisica como mental. Mientras tanto Brittney. Estaba en su sala del trono con el presidente atado a una silla.

-Ya te dije Vanesa tienes que usar el uniforme de los soldados se que es feo. Pero solo lo usaras en horario de trabajo.-dijo la Gran maestra hablando por telefono antes de colgar.

-No entiendo ¿Que quieres de mi?-dijo el presidente.

-no mucho solo quiero que acceda a un par de demandas.-dijo Brittney dandole la palabra a su subordinado quien leyo las demandas.

-Primero debe declarar a todas las criaturas de otras dimensiones como inmigrantes ilegales. Y segundo que nombre a la orden de la pureza humana como remplazo del PIF.-dijo el guerrero de Brittney.

-No tengo autoridad para aprobar eso.-dijo el mandatario yankee.

-Bueno señor si no accede a mis demandas sera alimento de mi tigre mascota.-dijo Brittney señalando a un precioso pero feroz tigre blanco. Mientras tanto Jason y su grupo habian llegado a la puerta de Brittney donde estaba el ultimo acertijo un complicado problema matematico.

-Rapido Dipper no quiero tener que encontrarme con esos... Ya estan aqui.-dijo Gideon refiriendose a sus rivales.

-Apartense altaneros. Aqui los unicos heroes somos nosotros.-dijo la Amiga de Jason. Mientras apumtaban a Omega Hero con sus armas.

-si. Yo creo que no.-dijo la rubia northwest. Sin poder soportar mas esta rivalidad absurda Jackie se puso en medio.

-Basta todo el mundo. No se dan cuenta que este conflicto es algo estupido ¿Que interesa cual universidad es mejor? Mientras esta cumplan con su deber como es debido. Chicos solo por que eres bueno en algo no es razon para ser creido y Jason lamento haber sido cruel contigo pero si no olvidas el pasado nunca podras vivir en paz. Creeme lo se de primera mano.-dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-Tal vez tengas razon Jackie. Lo importante ahora es salvar al presidente antes que Brittney le haga algo malo ¿Que dicen chicos? ¿tregua?-Dijo Jason extendiendo su mano.

-tregua.-respondio Dipper.

Devuelta con Brittney y bien señor presidente?-dijo la villana en turno. Antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Brittney Wong. Entrega al presidente.-dijoStar de manera heroica entonces comenzo una batalla campal entre nuestros heroes y los secuazes de Brittney. Los chicos de hamilton demostraron ser grandes oponentes no solo por sus armas si no por su habilidad para defenderse. Mientras tanto Marco estaba en un Kumite con Brittney. La diva al igual que sus secuzes podia lanzar relampagos con movimientos marciales.

-Rindete Diaz. Tu patetico karate no supera mi Kung Fu relampago.-dijo la villanesa en turno.

-si. Ya lo veremos.-dijo antes de colocarse la marcara infernal y convertirse e su forma gigante. Brittney trato de noquearlo pero sus rayos no le hacian ni cosquillas Marco mando a Volar a Brittney hasta su trono de un golpe.

-Buen trabajo Marco ahora toma al viejo y vamonos de aqui.-dijo Star entonces el chico Diaz tomo al presidente. Y todos salieron de la casa de Brittney atravez de una ventana.

-Vaya tomando en cuenta que tuvimos que subir escalera me sorprende que esa ventana esta tan baja.-dijo Tom.

-Pudieron vencerme hoy. Pero nos volveremos a encontrar.-dijo la Gran Maestra. Y misteriosamente la Casa desaparecio.

-Amigo el que haya diseñado esa es un genio.-dijo Dipper sorprendido. Una semana despues el presidente le otorgo un premio a sus salvadores.

-Bueno chicos no se si esto demuestre que Hamilton es mejor pero igual es genial.-dijo Jason.

-Tu lo haz dicho amigo. Tan solo espero que los demas lo entiendan algun dia.-dijo Jackie mientras los alumnos de ambas instituciones peleaban.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste. Recuerden que pueden enviarme un PM con sus sugerencias o dejarlas en los reinwens bueno gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	20. Chapter 20

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica. Listo para traerles una vez mas una historia para pasar el rato. Saben una cosa tenia mucho tiempo en que no publicaba un capitulo con un condenado asi que decidi que voy a implementarlos mas seguido. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 20: El tirano Azteca.

Nuestra historia comienza con cierto septariano leyendo un libro sobre mitos y leyendas de hispanoamerica.

-La leyenda de buluc.-dijo el septariano.

-Hace muchos siglos atras hubo un poderoso guerrero llamado Buluc. Famoso por nunca haber perdido una batalla. Por esa razon el Dios Quezatlcoalt. Le otorgo la fuera sobre humana para que fuera el protector del imperio azteca. Sin embargo con el tiempo Buluc decidio que la gloria de ser protector no era suficiente. Asi que usurpo el trono he impuso una tirania que mato a cientos de inocentes. Esto enfurecio tanto a Quezaltcoatl quie el dios no solo le quito sus poderes si no tambien que lo condeno a ser prisionero en el inframundo por toda la eternidad.-dijo el septariano antes de cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo.

-ahi se habria quedado. De no ser por mi.-dijo el reptil. Luego se nos revela que el guerrero sobre el que hablaba la leyenda estaba justo detras de Toffe. Mientras tanto en el TCO Marco estaba dandole su regalo de aniversario a Star a la hora del almuerzo.

-Wuao Marco es el safiro mas grande que visto en un anillo. ¿Como lo coseguiste?-dijo la chica mewmana.

-Haciendo la tarea de Pacifica.-respondio cierta estrella fugaz entrometida.

-Como sea no es mi culpa que los papas de Dipper le prohibieran ayudarme.-dijo la chica northwest limandose las uñas.

-Bueno yo tampoco escatime gastos en mi regalo.-dijo Star sacando unos boletos. De su bolso.

-Oye esos son?-dijo marco emocionado.

-Boletos de primera fila para el UFC 300. Y solo costaron 12 monedas de oro.-dijo la princesa Mewmana.

-Oh Star gracias.-dijo Marco antes de besar apasionadamente a su novia.

-Marco a sido un fan de la UFC desde que era un niño. Y mas ahora con la nueva categoria de criaturas miticas.

-Bueno yo tambien les tengo una sorpresa.-dijo Cierta castaña risueña. Sacando de su bolso mas boletos de UFC 300.

-Mabel como?-dijo Dipper.

-las compre con el dinero que le sobro a Star. No son en primera fila pero siguen siendo buenos lugares.-dijo la estrella fugaz alegre como siempre lo que nuestros heroes desconocian era que como de costumbre un Eyebat los estaba espiando.

-Un espectaculo de Lucha. Suena divertido.-dijo cierto triangulo de un ojo.

-Seria mas divertido si las muertes no fuesen accidentales.-dijo cierta alien de pelo blanco y piel verde.

-Aaahh que un poco de intromision nuestra no arregle. No estas deacuerdo Buluc-dijo el demonio de tres lados. Y antiguo guerrero Azteca respondio cortandose levemente la palma de la mano.

-por puesto.-dijo el condenado.

Mas tarde esa misma noche los chicos se transportaron a los Angeles. Pero presenciar el espectaculo de lucha mas violento que existe. Esa misma noche se coronaba el campion de la Categoria de criaturas miticas.

-Boletos, Boletos.-decia el encargado de recibirlos boletos. El cual se alegro mucho al ver a Star.

-Ah. Señorita Butterfly gracias a usted y su amiga Mabel por comprarnos esos boletos. Despues de hoy por fin podre retirarme.-dijo el anciano que recibia las entradas. Finalmento nuestros heroes llegaron a sus respectivos asientos.

-Que bien, esto va a ser increible.-dijo Marco tomando lugar junto a su novia.

-Solo lo mejor para el chico que me complace siempre.-dijo la princesa de otra dimension. Finalmente el espectaculo comenzo. Fue todo lo que podriamos esperar de un evento de la UFC golpes, patadas, Llaves y en fin todo de tecnicas provenientes de los estilos de lucha que se usan en las artes marciales mixtas. Todos estaban divirtiendose incluso Pacifica que dejo de lado su personalidad de chica mimada.

-VAMOS. Arrancale la cabeza.-dijo la rubia Northwest quien gritaba mas que cualquier otro en ese lugar.

Finalmente llego la hora del encuentro principal. El presentador se puso en medio del octagono para cumplir con su deber.

-Damas y caballeros. Llegamos al evento principal de la noche. El nuevo campion de la categoria de criaturas Miticas se corona el dia de hoy. En esta esquina tenemos al luchador cornudo. Hizo su enorme fuerza luchando contra osos y es experto en el combate de los minotauros. Max el hombretauro.-dijo el presentador revelando a un aterrador Minotauro listo para la lucha.

-Y esta esquina. El terror los pecadores famoso por romper todos los huesos de su abversario de un golpe y cinturon negro en el karate infernal. Yang su el Oni.-dijo el presentador mostrando un poderoso y aterrador oni igual de listo que su oponente. Sin embargo justo cuando estaba apunto de empezar la pelea. Un tercer competidor se unio al combate.

-Oye largate.-dijo el hombretauro.

-Cierren el pico monstruosidades.-dijo el encapuchado. Esto ofendio a las criaturas a tal grado que tanto Oni como minotauro se lanzaron cotra este misterioso individuo. Pero este no se dejo intimidar y le dio a cada uno un golpe que los noqueo dejando a todo el publico estupefacto.

Luego de eso cierto triangulo de un ojo aparecio en la pantalla sobre el octagono.

-Disculpen amigos pero la Liga de villanos requiere que le presten este lugar. Asi que porfavor retirense o Buluc los asesinara.-dijo Bill entonces todo el publico abandono el lugar ecepto por nuestros heroes.

-Oigan torpes. ¿Quien es el idiota que los dejo entrar?-dijo Janna mientras ella y sus amigos empuñaban sus armas.

-Tambien nos alegra verlos chicos. Permitanme presentarles a Buluc un antiguo despota del imperio Azteca y el mejor peleador que tiene la liga de villanos.-dijo Bill desde la cabina de megafonia.

-Mejor peleador eh? Bueno pongamos aprueba tus habilidades.-dijo Kelly quien sin dudarlo dos veces le lanzo un espadazo pero sin inmutarse Buluc detuvo el golpe con facilidad. Y empujo por lo alto a Kelly por fortuna su novio demonio logro atraparla.

-No me converti en el rey de los aztecas por nada jovenes. Dentro de mi corre la fuerza de un dios de la guerra. Lo unico que puede vencerme es un Guerrero mejor que yo. Entoces si no les molesta tomare la varita.-dijo Buluc antes de lanzarse contra Star pero cierto muchacho de acendencia latina lo detuvo.

-Tendras que pasar sobre mi primero.-dijo Marco de manera desafiante.

-como tu quieras.-dijo el antiguo azteca aceptando el desafio. Entonces comenzo una batalla epica entre ambos guerreros el poder de los Guantes misticos le daba a Marco un nivel de fuerza similar al de Buluc pero el antiguo azteca no era un oponente facil de vencer. Ambos abversarios se lanzaban golpes y patadas como si fuera un juego de lucha.

-¿Que clase de tecnica usas?-dijo Buluc sorprendido de las habilidades de nuestro heroe.

-Se llama karate. Similar a tu lucha azteca.-dijo Marco.

-Veamos quien es mas fuerte y Sobrevive.-dijo Buluc y el combate se reanudo.

-Oye Bill creo que deberiamos ayudar a Buluc.-dijo Domi.

-Estoy en eso. Un rayo agigantedor en camino.-dijo Bill sacando el mencionado objeto de su bolsillo. Pero justo en ese instante la puerta de la cabina se abrio de golpe.

-Oh no. No lo haras.-dijo Star quien junto a los demas irrumpio en la cabina de megafonia y comenzaron su propio combate. Mientras Marco y Buluc estaba en un punto muerto. Ambos eran tan fuertes que no podian lastimarse.

-Parece que estamos en igualdad de circustancias. Ambos tenemos el mismo nivel de Fuerza.-dijo. Buluc.

-Cierto pero yo soy mas listo.-dijo Marco lanzandose contra Buluc sin embargo no tardo en quitarselo de encima.

-¿Que pretendias hacer niño?-dijo Buluc entoces masco saco un interruptor y al oprimirlo un pequeño dispositivo en la espalda de Buluc le inyecto un potente somnifero. Que hizo que el guerrero Azteca cayera dormido.

-Maldita sea- dijo Bill mientras el y la alien verde. Fueron a recojer a su camarada caido.

-Nos volveremos a ver Omega Hero.-Concluyo Dominador antes de escapar junto con Bill y Buluc.

A la mañana siguiente el presidente de la UFC fue a ver a nuestros heroes.

-Un placer Omega Hero. Soy Dana White presidente de la UFC. Solo queria agradecerle por vecer a ese fantasma azteca y como muestra de mi gratitud. Boletos gratis para el proximo evento esta vez no habra ataques de villanos.-dijo el Sr. White.

-Gracias Sr. White.-dijo Dipper aceptando los boletos.

-Bueno no fue un dia tan malo. Al final todo salio bien.-dijo Jackie.

-Si pero la proxima vez que vayamos aver un espectaculo hay que llevar al PIF no creen chicos.-Dijo Wendy y todos estuvieron deacuerdo.

Fin por Ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Recuerden que pueden enviarme cualquier sugerencia que tenga atravez de un PM gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	21. Chapter 21

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica. Listo para traerles una vez mas una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno el dia de hoy toca un capitulo lemon en caso de que no lo hayan notado estos capitulos no forman parte de la continuidad normal pero dejando todo eso de lado comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo lemon: Dominacion y Violacion.

Nuestra historia de hoy se ubica en una caverna en una dimension desconocida ella podemos a Marco, Dipper, Tom, Gideon y Chad encadenados a una pared.

-No puedo creer que mi plan funcionara. Ahora son mios guapos.-dijo una voz femenina perteneciente a cierta alien verde.

-Dominador. ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora?-dijo Dipper sin dejarse asustar.

-pues mi principal deseo ahora es llevarlos con llevarlos con Toffe para que los convierta en esclavos pero primero tengo un asunto urgente que atender. Veran al igual que sus dulces noviecitas yo necesito un ejemplar masculino que me haga sentir mujer. Normalmente le pido a Toffe que me estabes decidi hacer algo mejor. Secuestrar a mis enemigos y convertirlos en mis sexoservidores.-dijo Domi con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

-Esta loca.-dijo Chad.

-lo se. Pero eso es algo normal en los condenados. Ahora dejemonos de charlas sin sentido y dejenme revisarlos.-dijo la chica verde comenzando a tocar las entrepiernas de Dipper y Marco. Sonrjando a nuestros dos heroes.

-veamos parece que tienen un buen tamaño pero no puedo estar segura por su ropa. Ni modo tendre que quitarles los pantalones.-dijo Dominador quien comenzo a desabrochar los pantalones de Dipper.

-Deberiamos dejar que fuera mas lejos?-dijo una voz detras de Dominador.

-No. Mejor noquiemosla ahora.-dijo otra voz femenina entonces antes que Domi pudiera voltear para ver alguien la golpeo por detras. Al poco tiempo la villanesa verde desperto en lo que parecia ser un calabozo.

-Vaya finalmente despiertas.-dijo Cierta princesa con corazones en las mejillas. Acompañada por todos sus amigos incluida Katherine.

-ustedes como me encontraron. Se supone que esta es una dimension casi inoxpita.-dijo Domi.

-Tengo la varita mas poderosa del universo recuerdas y esta dimension no es inoxpita. Estas en Mewni.-dijo Star.

-Bill.-gruño la alien verde.

-Como sea? si tanto deseas a nuestros novios los tendras pero tambien tendras que hacerlo con nosotras.-dijo Mabel quien como todas las chicas tenias eso consoladores que se amarran a la cintura para aparentar un pene. Fue entonces que dominador se dio cuenta que ella estaba completamente desnuda. Consus muñecas atadas al techo y con una varilla de metal que la obligaba a abrir las piernas.

-Muy chicos comenzemos esta fiesta.-dijo Janna quien sin perder el tiempo introdujo su consolador por el año de la extraterrestre verde. Y todos los demas no tardaron en unirse en poco tiempo Dominador tuvo penes tanto de plastico como de carne violandola en todolos lugares posibles. Los muchachos la descolgaron del techo pero sin desatar sus muñecas. Los gemelos Pines se turnaron para violar la boca de la extraterrestre.

-Me sorprende que no me mordieras.-dijo Dipper.

-No te preocupes por eso Bro Bro. Star le puso un hechizo de sumision.-dijo Mabel esperando su turno el cual llego cuando la lengua retractil de Domi hizo que el muchacho pines se corriera. Por su parte Janna estaba ocupada sodomizando a su enemiga recurrente. Mientras la nalgeaba.

-Toma eso perra apuesto que nisiquiera tu amado Toffe te hace gozar tambien.-dijo la chica morena. Mientras tanto encontramos a Katherine clavando las uñas en las tetas de Dominador.

-Creer que puedes llegar asi y Violar a mi novio no si estoy aqui.-dijola castaña intelectual llena de rabia. Finalmente era Marco quien estaba gozando con el coño de la mujer verde. Sin piedad alguna nuestro el chico hispano le destrozaba las entrañas de la villanesa haciendola correr de manera muy brusca. Dominador habia pasado de ser la depredadora a la presa y a pasar que no le gustasba ser humillada de esa forma no podia negar que esto satisfaceria sus urgencias sexuales durante un mes.

Y asi siguieron durante 3 horas entre penetrabas, gritos, gemidos y corridas. Nuestros heroes violaron a su nemesis hasta quedar completamente secos.

-mas tarde devuelta en la tierra el acorazado estaba navegando por el cielo nocturno. Toffe estaba sentado en la cabina de controles cuando de la nada un misterioso portal se abrio y nadie menos que Wander salio de el con un paquete.

-Entrega especial para la liga de villanos.-dijo el pequeño naranja antes de irse por el mismo portal. Toffe con un rostro inexpresivo se acerco a la enorme caja y al abrirlo se encontro con su subordinada atada y amordasada y con restos de semen derramandose de su coño y ano.

-Veo no salio tambien.-dijo el septariano. En ese momento cierto dorito flotante se presento al lugar.

-Oye Toffe no haz visto a...-Dijo el triangulo de un ojo antes de captarse del estado de Dominador y empezar a reir como loco.

-JEJEJEJEJE no puedo creerlojejejejeje realmente tuviste una tarde divertida.-dijo el demonio del sueño antes de sujetado ferozmente por dominador.

-Toffe me pasa mi espada.-dijo la villanesa. Entoces el septariano le pasa la katana de la oscuridad. Luego ella se encerro junto con Bill en la casa y luego se escucharon los gritos de dolor del demonio amarillo.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado esta historia algo corta pero descuiden les prometo que el proximo lemon que escriba para este fic sera mas largo. Recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a sus sugerencias solo tienen que envierme un PM con elllas o si lo prefieren pueden dejarmelas en los comentarios. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia, tarde o noche.


	22. Chapter 22

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica. Listo para traerles una vez mas una historia para pasar el rato. Y con mucho placer anuncio se acabaron las historia de Relleno a partir de aqui los capitulos solo trataran temas importantes. Bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 22: Un malentendido fatal.

Era domingo y nuestros heroes estaban de visita en el Inframundo Tom le habia prometido a sus padres pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos los domingos. Mientras Tom y Kelly cumplia con dicho acuerdo los demas estaban con turistiando por el lugar.

-Bienvenidos amigos. Asrael Verdugo de condenados y guia del museo de los horrores.-dijo Un demonio que a pear de su aspecto aterrador era bastante amable. Enseguida lo chicos lo siguieron por el lugar.

-El principal castigo es ser quemado vivo el cual tiene muchas variantes.-dijo Asrael mostrando diferentes castigos implican fuego. Como un caldero de aceite, un sepulcro en llamas y una pintura del famoso mar de fuego.

-Genial.- dijo Janna tomando una foto.

-Estos son distintos artefactos usados en los niveles de escarmiento.-dijo Asrael y detras de el habia unas tenazas, una cierra y en fin cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Pero antes que pudiera seguir el paseo. En el lugar irrumpio la madre de Tom enfurecida al punto que sus ojos inyectaban veneno ardiente.

-Tu.-dijo La reina Lilith.

-Yo.- respondio Mabel asustada.

-No el.-dijo recalco Lilith refiriendose a Wander. Entonces unas gargolas entraron al lugar y arrestaron al alien anaranjado.

-Su malevolencia. No se lo que ocurre pero no debe ser nada.-dijo Wander.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo enano. Encontramos tu carta.-dijo Lilith.

-¿Que carta?-dijo Sylvia molesta.

-Dejen que se los explique.-djio Tom entrando con Kelly.

Flash Back:

Tom estaba con en un picnic con su familia y novia estaban divirtiendose mucho cuando derrepente un sobre paso volando y choco con el rostro de Lucifer.

-¿Que es esto?-dijo el padre de Tom abrio el sobre lo leyo y de inmediato guardo ese papel.

-¿Que dice?-pregunto Lilith.

-Nada importate es correo basura. Lo mejor sera quemarlo.-dijo el rey demonio. Pero la madre de Tom no quedo convencida y tomo el sobre lo leyo y hubo una enorme explosion semejante al de una bomba nuclear.

Fin del flash Back.

-espere un segundo Reina Lucitor. Wander es el chico mas bonachon del multi universo. Como va a decir escribir una carta ofensiva y ademas tener el valor de enviarsela?-dijo la princesa de Mewni.

-Bueno esta nota esta firmada por Wander. Y la ley de justicia infernal requiere que sea castigado.-dijo la madre de Tom.

-Bueno ¿Que tan malo puede ser?-dijo Wander.

-UNA TRITURADORA?¡-Dijo Wander viendose colgando de una maquina. Para moler gigante.

-lo siento Wander nada personal.-dijo Asrael quien era el verdugo encargado de la maquina.

-Esperen.-Dijo Kelly con un gran libro en la mano.

-Deacuerdo a la ley demoniaca. Capitulo 12. Parrafo 14. Wander tiene derecho a que sus amigos busquen pruebas que demuesten su inocencia.-dijo la chica pelo verde.

-Deacuerdo pero su amigo se queda aqui y si no hay encontrado prueba alguna en 12 horas lo convierto en carne molida.-dijo la madre de Tom. Sin perder el tiempo nuestros heroes volvieron al TCO para pensar un plan.

-Deacuerdo equipo tenemos exactamente 12 horas para probar que Wander es inocente. Ahora solo tenemos que averiguar quien escribio esta carta.-dijo Dipper con la carta en la mano.

-No es necesario yo puedo decirles quien fue.-dijo una voz femina que nuestros heroes conocian bien.

-Dominador. ¿Donde estas loca de vpiel verde?-dijo Sylvia.

-miren por la ventana.-Dijo dominador y nuestros heroes encontraron un EYEBAT. En cuyo ojo estaba su querida archienemiga.

-Veo que a Wandi ya lo arrestaron. Por fortuna tengo en mi poder fotos notariadas que prueban su inocencia. Solo tienen que venir a la siguiente direccion.-dijo Domi y el Eyebat escupio una bola arrugada de papel en las manos de Dipper.

-Bueno claramente es una trampa. Pero si queremos salvar a Wander no tenemos opcion.-dijo Dipper. entonces nuestros heroes se pusieron en marcha. El lugar donde fueron era en la vieja fabrica de aspiradoras de Piedmont la cual habia sido cerrada durante la gran depresion. Nuestros heroes abrieron la puerta y en cuanto lo hicieron una lucez se encendieron las cuales resultaron ser eyebats.

-Vaya veo que deben querer mucho a Wander.-dijo Dominador quien los estaba esperando sentada sobre un monton de cajas.

-Podemos dejar de lado los chistes y pasar a la parte de la lucha. Tenemos prisa.-dijo Pacifica molestando a Dominador quien chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de condenados aparecio armados con objetos filosos como machetes, hachas y cuchillos. Cada uno portada la mascara de un asecino del cine del horror.

-Les presento a los asecinos enmascarados una pandilla de sicarios responsables de matar a docientas personas durante los años 80.-dijo Dominador.

-Yo solo puedo encargarme de ellos.-dijo Marco. Pero en ese preciso instante del cielo cayo cierto Guerrero antiguo que vimos la vez anterior.

-Temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso.-dijo el villano azteca.

-Buluc.-dijo Marco reconociendo a su enemigo.

-Bill tenia ¨asuntos que atender¨ asi que le pedi a Buluc que me diera apoyo bueno comencemos con la fiesta.-dijo Dominador y en ese momento comenzo una batalla campal entre nuestros heroes y los esbirroz de Dominador.

La batalla fue bastante dura. Buluc se habia vuelto mas fuerte gracias a la magia de Toffe. Pero Marco no se dejaba amedrentar Por su parte los asecinos esmascarados tambien esan un obstaculo a tener en cuenta. Sus mascaras al igual que la mascara infernal de Marco aumentaban su fuerza y resistencia. En medio de toda la conmocion cierta yegua extraterrestre se escabullo hacia donde estaba Dominador.

-Muy bien escoria entrega esas fotografias o te envio devuelta al inframundo.-dijo la Sborlan.

-Habla con mi arma dijo Dominador pero la katana de la oscuridad no tenia su filo envuelto en llamas como es normal.

-Demonios que le ocurre a esta cosa.-dijo Dominador sacudiendo su arma a lo que Sylvia respondio dandole una golpiza.

-Atencion amigos tengo las fotografias.-dijo Sylvia.

-Muy trabajo compañera ahora. Estapinda de guerricornios.-dijo Star invocando un ejercito de guerricornios que destrozo en interior de la fabrica. Dandole a nuestros heroes tiempod e irse.

Devuelta en el inframundo:

-¿Como que no necesitaron las fotos?-dijo Tom sorprendido.

-Wander y Yo estuvimos hablando y me di cuenta que no habia forma que pudiera ser el quien escribio la carta. Resulta que el no conocia muchas de los insultos que estaban en la carta.-dijo la Madre de Tom. Dejando boquiabiertos a nuestros heroes.

-Bueno al menos nadie salio herido.-dijo Sylvia tratando de verle el lado positivo al asunto. Pero al final nuestros heroes solo se fueron de ahi molestos. Mientras tanto en el acorazado infernal.

-Toffe tengo que hablarte de algo importante.-dijo Dominador al entrar en la sala de control. Pero en lugar de encontrar al septariano. Vio a cierto dorito flotante en su lugar.

-Bill? Donde esta Toffe?-dijo la alien verde.

-Me decise de el. Recuerdas los ¨asuntos¨ delos que te hable se trataba de derrocar a Toffe yo mis amigos unimos fuerzas y despues de un epico duelo destrui el anillo de la oscuridad razon por la cual tu espada ya no sirve.-dijo Bill.

-Ahora Bill es quien controla la liga de villanos. Eres bienvenida de unirte pero si no. Seras destruida.-dijo Dientes.

-Deacuerdo. Con tal que puede vengarme de mis enemigos.-dijo la alien verde.

Mientras tanto el septariano yacia en el fondo del mar convertido en oro. Pero lo que Bill no sospechaba era que no iba a ser lo ultimo del septariano.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Ahora debo inofrmarles que para retrasar la historia decidi trasladar los lemons de Omega Hero al fic ¨Historia porno sin fines de lucro.¨ Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia, tarde o noche.


	23. Chapter 23

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica. Listo para traerles una vez mas una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno el dia de hoy he decidido traerles una historia junto a los miembros del PIF. Espero les guste.

Capitulo 23: El pasayo demente.

Nuestra historia comienza en un fino restaurante donde los padres de cierta rubia redimida tenian su cena de aniversario.

-¿Quien lo iba a decir querido? Trabajar con los gemelos Stan resulto ser muy satisfactorio.-dijo Prissilla Northwest la madre de Pacifica.

-Lo se sobre todo. Por que solo tuvimos que darles el 10% de lo ganado. Por nuestros generosos socios.-dijo Preston levantando una copa de Vino para un brindis. Pero justo en ese momento se escucho un enorme alboroto. Proveniente de la planta baja del restaurante.

-Un monstruo.-grito un pobre hombre antes de ser arrastrado a la oscuridad por un brazo peludo.

-Se que te prometi una cena tranquila cielo. Pero no creo que eso sea posible con un monstruo asechando el lugar.-dijo Preston.

-Negocios son negocios.-dijo Prissilla. Entonces la madre de Pacifica saco un par de dispositivos de su bolso los cuales se convirtieron en armas futuristas con solo oprimir un boton. Con sus armas en mano los padres de Pacifica. Fueron al ver al monstruo el cual vieron que se trataba de un hombre lobo.

-Esto no te dolera perrito.-dijo Prissilla antes de disparar. Pero el monstruo no solo esquivo el disparo si no que se convirtio en un murcielago.

-Pero que diablos.-dijo Preston entonces monstruo se convirtio en una tarantula gigante y enredo a los padres de Pacifica en ella. Luego por extraño que paresca se convirtio en Frankestine y se los llevo.

Mientras tanto en el TCO. Nuestros heroes habian sido llamados de manera urgente. Por la rectora Carla. Se sorprendieron de encontrar a Stan y Ford. En su oficina.

-Señores Pines ¿Cual es el problema?-dijo la princesa Mewmana.

-Secuestraron a los padres de Pacifica.-dijo Ford impactando a la novia de Dipper.

Despues de eso Stan le muestra unas grabaciones de seguridad donde se podia ver a los padres de Pacifica siendo cargados por Frank.

-Deacuerdo a los testigos. El monstruo podia cambiar de forma pero todos sus formas eran monstruos clasicos del cine.-dijo Stan.

-Pero porque se llevaria a mis padres.-dijo Pacifica.

-No lo se. Pero por fortuna. Los pendientes de Prissilla cuentan con un chip de restreo incorporado.-dijo Ford sacando un dispositivo de rastreo que los guiaba a una localizacion en algun bosque. En dicho lugar habia una carpa de circo. Y los padres de Pacifica estaban en una jaula de leones.

-No puedo creer esto. De todos los demonios que pudieron secuestrarnos. Nos rapta un payaso.-dijo Preston indignado.

-Oye mas respeto aristocrata. Te estas rifiriendo al uno de los peores asesinos seriales de la historia.-dijo el loco cincerse.

-Y a mi me importa porque?-dijo Preston antes que el bufon comenzara a sacudir la jaula en su forma de licantropo. Pero fue interrumpido por cierto dorito flotante.

-Bien hecho. Gasy me quito el sombrero ante ti.-dijo el triangulo flotante. Acompañado de todos sus amigos incluidos Dominador y Buluc.

-Gracias Señor Cipher.-dijo el payaso.

-¿Que quieres Cipher?-dijo Prisilla molesta.

-Tranquilizate querida. Escucha Tengo entendido que mi viejo amigo Ford encontro un antiiguo artefacto magico capaz de restaurar las cosas. Quiero usarlo para restaurar todos mis poderes.-dijo Bill.

-Olvidalo. La ultima vez que hize negocios contigo. Acabe en la bancarota.-dijo Preston.

-Supuse que dirias eso. Buluc traeme una Tenazas para lengua, Una tijeras para dedos y Musica de Maluma.-dijo Bill Cipher.

-Musica de maluma? No te ofendas pero no estan mala para torturar a alguien.-dijo Prissilla.

-Tambien trae un desgarrador de senos.-dijo Bill.

Pero justo ene ese instante el techo de la carpa se rompio y Stan y Ford entraron al mejor estilo de Batman.

-Bill deja ir a nuestros socios.-dijo Ford de mientras el y Stan apuntaban con armas a los villanos.

-Solo vinieron ustedes? Uno esperaria que traerian a sus sobrinos y sus amiguitos.-dijo Bill. En ese instante se escucho el sonido de metal rompiendose. Cuando Bill y compañia voltaron a ver resulta que Kelly rompio en candado de la jaula con su espada mistica.

-Señores Northwest vayan al helicoptero que esta fuera.-dijo Dipper incando la salida.

-No tienes que repetirlo.-dijo Preston antes de huir con su esposa.

-Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de enfrentarme con Omega Hero.-dijo Gazy.

-Adelante mala imitacion del Joker.-dijo Star entonces Gazy adopto la forma del hombre del pantano. Y se abalanzo sobre la rubia northwest. Pero ella fue capaz de quitarselo de encima con una patada. Despues el condenado se convirtio en un vampiro y fue a por mas.

-Impresionante no. Saque la idea de un payaso cambia formas de un libro.-dijo Bill antes que lo rosara un disparo de Ford.

-Ese libro fue terrible.-dijo el autor de los diarios. En ese momento se armo una batalla campal entre nuestros heroes y los secuazes de Bill.

-Dominador estaba en un duelo mano a mano con Sylvia y la yegua azul parecia tener la ventaja.

-Que haras ahora que no tienes tu amada katana.-dijo la Sborlans. A lo que la villana termino sonriendo y aprentando un boton en su ropa que la convirtio en una armadura coma la que tenia antes.

-Veo que ese tal Tak. Es bueno con las armas.-dijo Sylvia sin inmutarse. Mientras tanto cierto payaso estaba batallando con los gemelos y Pacifica en su forma de Frankenstine.

-Se acabo la fiesta Gasy.-dijo Mabel sujetando las manos del monstruo con su latigo pero este se solto convirtiendose en murcielago.

-Oh vamos.-Dijo Mabel.

-Sus esfuerzos son inutiles. Tengo la forma correcta para cada ataque que hagan.-dijo Gazy en su forma de normal.

-Si? Veamos tambien puedes convertirte en la mancha.-dijo Dipper.

-Pense que me pedirias un reto dificil.-dijo Gazy convirtiendose en el monstruo citado anteriormente. La mancha era un ser extraterrestre capaz de arrazar la tierra pero Paci la vencio facilmente con su pistola en modo congelar.

-Rayos no puedo arriesgarme a perder mas hombres. Amigos retirada estrategica.-dijo el triangulo de un ojo antes de huir con sus ezbirros.

Mas tarde ese dia:

Gracias por salvarme Ford. Aunque no esperaba menos de un genio como tu.-dijo Preston agradecido.

-de nada Preston.-dijo el autor de los diarios.

-Pero debo saber algo. ¿Que es lo que buscaba Bill?-dijo Stan.

-El restaurador. Pero no te preocupes voy a reforzar la seguridad del lugar donde esta.-dijo el padre de Pacifica.

-Gracias pero la verdad. Si queremos que este seguro tendremos que Acabar con Bill.-concluyo Stanford.

Fin por Ahora...

Bueno espero les guste esta historia. Recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias y que mis fics se actualizan semanalmente. Gracias por leer soy masternica y a todos les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	24. Chapter 24

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias tardes o noches. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno no tengo nada que decirles asi que comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 24: El regreso de Toffe.

Flash Back narrado por Bill.

Despues de que Xotlot me reviviera como un condenado del inframundo el Hechizo que protejia a Nightmare Realm se rompio. Las fuerzas del Paraiso aprovecharon para invadir mi reino y restaurarlo a su antigua forma aburrida.

Fin del Flash back.

-Pero eso ya no importa. Si mi pueblo natal quiere ser plano que lo sea. Aqui tenemos una nueva dimension que pide a gritos un poco de caos del bueno.-dijo Bill hablandole a sus ezbirros quienes respondieron riendose.

-Ahora mis poderes normalmente necesitarian cientos de años para ser restaurados. Pero con el restaurador que descubrio mi viejo amigo Stanford. Puedo acortar ese tiempo y convertire no solo a la tierra si no a toda esta realidad en Nightmare Realm 2.0 jejejejejejeje.-dijo el triangulo demonio.

-Solo necesito saber donde encontrar ese artilugio.-dijo Bill.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.-dijo una voz misteriosa en ese momento un señor con barba y un traje del siglo 19 aparecio detras de los amigos de Bill.

-Nathaniel?-dijo Dominador.

-Asi es y he venido a decirle que se con ese actitud donde esta el Reataurador.-dijo el ancestro de Pacifica.

-Muestrame.-dijo Bill.

Mientras tanto en una localizacion desconicida estaba la cede central de la Paranormal Investigation Fundation. Organizacion dedicada a combatir el mal sobrenatural de la tierra. En aquel lugar estaban prisioneros muchos criminales paranormales. Y tambien podiamos ver una enorme camara cerrada en donde habia toda clase de artefactos y aqui es donde se encontraban nuestros heroes.

-Deacuerdo chicos presten atencion. Lo que esta en esta caja es el Restaurador. Un artefacto extraterrestre que quedo varado en la tierra hace muchos eones.-dijo Stanford con la mano apoyada en una caja.

-No puedo creer que los alienigenas de esta dimension dejen caer cosas valiosas en la tierra.-dijo Star.

-Es para que los humanos le den un buen uso.-dijo Wander.

-Como sea. El punto es que si Bill pone sus manos en el estaremos perdidos. Si recupera todos sus poderes podra traer el Raromagedon devuelta.-dijo Stanford.

-No te preocupes Tio Ford. Estaremos aqui esperando a Bill lo que sea necesario.-dijo nuestro querido Pino. Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la fortaleza donde estaban nuestros heroes nuestros villanos estaban no muy lejos de ahi. Dominador estaba con unos prismaticos de avanzada.

-Entonces ¿Ahi es donde esta el restaurador?-dijo Buluc al ancestro de Pacifica.

-Si en una boveda bajo el edificio.-dijo el Northwest barbudo.

-Muy bien andando.-dijo Dientes pero fue detenido por cierto monstruos con bolas de billar por ojos.

-Dientes no seas estupido. Crees que los humanos van a dejar una fortaleza lleno de artefactos poderosos y criaturas peligrosas desprotejida.-dijo el Bola 8.

-Vamos amigo que tan peligroso puede ser.-dijo Octo(el amigo de Bill que es un octagono)

Una vez que Octo fue camino a la Cede del PIF. Se escucharon disparon y explosiones. Octo volvio quemado donde sus amigos.

-Muy bien si es peligroso.-dijo Octo.

-No se preocupen estube encerrado aqui durante dos meses y durante ese tiempo. Aprendi todo sobre este lugar. Hay una salida de emergencia que lleva a la boveda pero tambien podemos usarla de entrada.-dijo Nathaniel.

-Muy bien mi barbudo amigo andando.-dijo Bill. La liga de Villanos fue directamente donde estaba la entrada de ese pasadizo el cual estaba justo en el limite de la propiedad.

-Despues de usted Señor.-dijo Nathaniel y Bill entro primero tal como dijo Nathaniel el pasadizo llevaba directamente ala boveda.

-Ningun guardia adentro. Que error tan tonto.-dijo Bill mientras sus secuazes entraban al lugar.

-No somos tan tontos Bill.-dijo la voz de Stanford mientras se encendian las luces y nuestros heroes y un sin numero de guardias. Rodearon a la liga de villanos.

-Bill una vez mas nos encontramos de nuevo.-dijo Ford encarando a su enemigo.

-Si y esta vez sere yo quien gane.-dijo el triangulo demonio antes de que Buluc lanzara una esfera el aire que al explotar congelo a todos sus enemigos.

-Te gusta m hechizo de congelacion lo aprendi del libro de Toffe. Yo sabia qe vendrian a recibirnos Nathaniel nos lo dijo todo. En serio creyeron que podrian confiar en el.-dijo Bill burlonamente.

-Tu tampoco debiste confiar en el.-dijo una voz conocida de la nada un rayo callo del techo y del lugar donde cayo aparecio un Reptil antropomorfo que todos conocemos.

-Toffe?-dijo Dominador sorprendida de ver a su antiguo amo. Toffe aun se veia igual pero ahora tenia cuernos y un par de alas como de Dragon.

-Tu asquerosa lagartija te converti en una estatua.-dijo Bill.

-Despues que destruiste el anilllo de la oscuridad los espirtus oscuros necesitaban un lugar donde recidir. ¿Que mejor lugar que mi cuerpo?-dijo el septariano. Despues de un chasquido rompio el hechizo de congelacion de Bill.

-Oyes no me digas que trabajas con ellos.-dijo el Triangulo demonio.

-Solo es una temporal tregua para vengarme de ti. Los Pines estaban muy interesados en eliminarte asi que ayudaron.-dijo el septariano.

-Ya tuve suficiente de todos ustedes es hora de arreglar esto.-dijo Bill y de inmediato entriangulo demoniaco comenzo un combate con Toffe. Mientras tanto los Secuazes de Bill se enfrentaron al PIF. Fue la batalla mas caotica de nuestros heroes. En medio de todo el conflicto Bola 8 se escabucho para degollar a Nathaniel pero fue detenido por el latigo de Mabel.

-Me parece que mis servicios ya no son requeridos.-dijo Nathaniel abandonando a sus compañeros a su suerte.

Mientras Bill y Toffe estaban dandose con todo el poder que tenian las luces de sus laseres eras como luces de discoteca. Arto de ver que sus ataques no le hacian ni cosquillas al septariano. El demonio triangular adopto la forma horrorosa y devoro al septariano. Sin embargo el septariano no tardo en liberarse. Devolviendo a Bill a su forma original.

-Fue divertido pelear llego la hora de acabar con esto.-dijo Toffe agarrando a Bill y descargando una energia maligna sobre el tringulo grita de Dolor y entonces el septariano lo suelta. Para ese momento todos los amigos de Bill habian escapado entonces Toffe se reunio con sus enemigos.

-Creo que nuestra tregua llego a su fin.-dijo Toffe.

-Asi es. Agredecemos tu ayuda pero no dejare que tengas la varita.-dijo la princesa Butterfly.

-Entendido. Les deje un ultimo regalo donde cayo Bill.-dijo el reptil antes de salir volando.

-Un regalo?-dijo Janna.

-OIGAN TIENEN QUE VER ESTO.-dijo Mabel. Todos fueron al lugar entonces todos se asombraron al ver a un muchacho Rubio con un traje de cuadros amarillos.

Fin por Ahora...

Bueno espero les guste esta historia. Recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias y que mis fics se actualizan semanalmente. Gracias por leer soy masternica y a todos les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	25. Chapter 25

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias tardes o noches. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno no tengo nada que decirles asi que comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 25: Cabeza de toro.

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en New Jersey tierra natal de los hermanos Stan quienes decidieron llevar a nuestros heroes a su lugar favorito de la infancia.

-Aqui estamos chicos. El Monster Park el parque diversiones con tematica de monstruos.-dijo Stan sumante feliz y nostalgico.

-Nuestros padres solian traernos aqui todos los sabados.-dijo Ford. Sin embargo cierta princesa magica estaba algo extrañada.

-Este lugar no se parece a las fotos.-dijo Star comaprando el lugar con unas viejas fotos de un album que Stan le dio.

-Por supuesto que no. Como todo en este mundo Monster Park ha tenido que modernizarse. Por cierto gracias por invitarme a mi tambien Stan y Ford.-dijo la rector Carla.

-Bueno que estamos esperando. Andando equipo.-dijo Dipper y nuestros heroes fueron a ver las diferentes atracciones.

-Divertanse. Mientras tanto porque nos vamos a un lugar que yo se no ha cambiado nada.-Dijo Stan.

-La heladeria Yeti.-dijeron Ford y Carla al unisono. lametablemente dicho lugar estaba exageradamente lleno.

-Maldita Sea.-dijo Stan.

Mientras tanto nuestros heroes estaban haciendo fila para una actraccion llamada la montaña infernal.

-Una montaña rusa donde representas diferentes castigos del infierno de distintas culturas. Suena bien.-dijo Wander leyendo un folleto.

-Espero que no pongan nada de la divina comedia. Ese libro no es para nada exacto.-dijo Tom.

-No pienses en ese cariño solo divierte.-dijo cierta chica de pelo esponjoso y verde dandole un beso a su novio.

-Chicos creo que es nuestro turno.-dijo Marco. Entonces nuestros heroes entraron sin sospechar que cierta organizacion criminal estaba en el mismo parque.

-Nunca entedere porque a la gente le gusta tanto los monstruos. ¿Como sea solo estamos aqui para conseguir dinero. Andando.-dijo cierta diva asiatica disfrazada con un impermiable de mujer un sombrero de sol y unas gafas oscura. Acompañada con un extraño hombre con ropa deportiva y calvo.

Ambos individuos llegaron a la oficina central de Monster park donde habia un guardia de Seguridad.

-¿Quienes son? Indentifiquese.-dijo el guardia antes que el hombre que acompañaba a Brittney le diera un cabezazo que lo dejara noquedo.

-Buen trabajo Bullhead. Atencion a todos es hora de comenzar.-dijo la villana en turno entonces aparecieron los miembros de la Orden de la pureza humana. Con su clasico cospley de Raiden del primer mortal combat y atacaron el lugar. Entonces una chica le paso a Bullhead una mascara como de Toro y un hacha.

El personal de las oficina hizo todo lo que pudo para defenderse pero fue inutil Brittney ya con su traje de gran maestra llego al despacho del dueño del parque.

-¿Que significa esto?-dijo el propietario.

-Roger Smith Jr. Esta bajo custodia de la Orden de la pureza humana. Le sugiero que coopere o si no.-dijo Brittney antes que Bullhead le diera un hachazo al escritorio rompiendolo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el Sr. Smith asustado.

Devuelto con nuestros heroes:

-Vaya eso fue genial.-dijo Mabel.

-Lo se para ser feo. El krakem es bastante divertido.-dijo Pacifica mientras salian del show del Kraken. En ese momento se oyo un extraño mensaje por los parlantes del lugar.

-Atencion visitantes. Les habla la Gran Maestra Brittney. Les informo que la Orden de la Pureza humana acaba de tomar el control de la oficinas de Monster Park y entre nuestros rehenes esta el propietario del parque he hijo de su fundador Roger Smith Jr. Lo que pedimos a cambio de liberarlos es sencillo Dinero. Mas especificamente cien millones de dolares. Y los quiero hoy o comenzaremos a matar rehenes. Gracias por su atencion.-dijo la villana en turno antes de cortar.

-Escuche que la labor de un heroe nunca termina pero esto es ridiculo.-dijo Pacifica.

-Como sea. Brittney no es la gran cosa. Andando.-dijo Star una vez llegando al lugar. descubrieron que la policia y sus tios tambien estaban ahi.

-Chicos me alegra mucho verlos.-dijo la rectora Carla.

-¿Cual es la situacion?-cuestiono Dipper.

-Bueno la policia intento entrar pero esos lanza rayos no se lo permiten.-dijo Ford refiriendose a los soldados de Brittney que estaban sobre el techo de las oficinas.

-Muy bien equipo. Llego la hora.-dijo Dipper entonces nuestros errores llegaron a la azotea con la ayuda de un arcoiris de Star y sin ninguna dificultad acabaron con los secuazes de Brittney aunque una de ellos logro escapar.

No se preocupen ciudadanos todo se resolvera muy pronto.-dijo Wander y todos comenzaron a victoriar a nuestros heroes. Sin embargo el secuaz de Brittney que logro escapar fue donde estaba ella.

-AY¡ Es que no puedo hacer nada sin que esa bruja rubia y sus amiguitos se entrometan. Bueno veamos que tambien les va con mi nuevo amigo.-dijo la villana en turno.

Nuestros heroes ingresaron en el lugar sorprendidos de no encontrar nada de Oposicion.

-Vaya parece que Brittney es muy cobarde para enfrentarnos.-dijo la novia de Dipper.

-Aquien llamas cobarde basura.-dijo la diva asiatica. A la par de su amigo con mascara de Toro.

-¿Quien es el tu nuevo novio?-dijo burlonamento Jackie. Brittney solo sonrio con malicia.

-Su nombre es Bullhead un guerrero creado especificamente para destruirlos.-dijo Brittney.

-Por favor.-dijo Pacifica disparando contra el enmascarado. Pero este ni se inmuto.

-Bullhead fue dieñado geneticamente para ser el hombre mas resistente del mundo. Nada lo puede herir ustedes por otra parte.-dijo Brittney chasqueando los dedos. Entonces el enmascarado ataco sin piedad a nuestros heroes. Lanzando hachazos a diestra y siniestra. Omega Hero lo ataco con todo lo que tenia pero el actuaba como si nada para mas su mascara se derritio con las llamas que Tom le lanzo. Pero a el no le paso nada.

-Maldita sea ese sujeto es indestructible. ¿Que vamos a hacer?-dijo Janna.

-Nada. La piel de Bullhead es la cosa mas dura que existe nada puede penetrarlo.-dijo Brittney echandose rubor.

-Solo la piel?-dijo Marco.

-Pues si para que necesitaria ser resistente en otros lados.-dijo la villanesa. Entonces Marco sonrio y saco su mascara infernal de su sudadera. Se la puso y se convirtio en su forma titan. Sabiendo que ante si habia un reto mayor. Arremetio con su hacha pero Marco logro romperla sin mucho esfuerzo. Entonces ambos abversarios comenzaron a darse puñetazos sin piedad seguidos por llaves de Lucha. Paso media hora en la que los contendientes dieron todo lo que tenian.

-Lo que sea que estes intentando Diaz. No funcionara no hay manera que le...ganes.-dijo Brittney antes de ver a Bullhead caer al piso.

-Bullhead no podia lastimarse pero podia cansarse.-dijo Marco en ese momento sono el telefono de Dipper.

-Dipper los Refuerzos ya estan aqui.-dijo Stan atravez del telefono.

Viendose derrotada una vez mas Brittney saco su reloj inteligente.

-Atencion todo el mundo retirada estrategica.-dijo la Gran maestra despues ella tomo la mano de su agotado sirviente y desaparecieron con un hechizo de teletransporte.

Al dia siguiente nuestros heroes volvieronn a TCO. Mabel estaba en el escritorio de su dormitorio hablando con alguien.

-Y el dueño del parque nos dio pases gratis por un año.-dijo Mabel a una esfera de recuerdo donde habia una persona encoguida.

-Sabes estrella fugaz debo decir que agradan charlar contigo. Pero Sigo molesto por tener que estar en esta esfera.-dijo el pequeño ser quien era el muchacho rubio del capitulo anterior.

-Bueno no te quejes conmigo Bill. Fue el lagarto quien te convirtio en humano.-dijo la castaña.

-Creeme estoy muy consiente de eso.-dijo el exdemonio con odio en su mirada.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado. Recuerda que dije que iba a ver romance entre Bill y Mabel bueno ahi tienen el primer indicio. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	26. Chapter 26

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias tardes o noches. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Cierto dia vi el episodio de aquel programa de televisa sobre la virgen maria llamado celos peligrosos y aunque no soy un fanatico ese episodio me inspiro para hacer este. Bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 26: Anabelle.

Era un dia como cualquier otro. Los agentes de la cede central del PIF estaban cada quien inmerso en sus respectivas tareas. Cuando entonces una misteriosa mujer llego al edificio y se acerco a la recepcionista.

-Disculpe puedo ver a la Sra. Prissilla Northwest?-dijo la mujer a la recepcionista quien no le estaba prestando mucha atencion.

-Lo lamento para ver a la Srat. Northwest...-dijo la mujer antes de fijarse mejor en su visitante esta señora era igual a Prissilla pero Rubia.

-Un minuto señora. Le dire a la Srta. Northwest que esta aqui.-dijo la recepcionista.

Mientras tanto en el TCO. Dipper, Marco y otros de sus compañeros estaban jugando calabozos, calabozos y mas calabozos. En ese momento Dipper arroja el dado.

-Si 43. Ese ogro esta muerto.-dijo nuestro querido Pino.

-Bueno es mi turno.-dijo Marco pero justo en ese momento las novias de estos dos irrumpieron freneticamente en la sala.

-Dipper acaba de ocurrir la cosa mas increible e improbable en el mundo. Mi mama encontro a su hermana perdida.-dijo la Novia de Dipper.

-¿Tu mama tiene una hermana?-dijo Dipper.

-Luego les explicamos vamonos.-dijo Star y las rubias cogieron a sus novios y se fueron. Una vez que todos nuestros heroes estuvieron reunidos. Recibieron a los padres de Pacifica quienes estaban acompañados de la mujer misteriosa del principio.

-Querida Hija tu y tus amigos conozcan a mi querida hermana perdida Anabelle.-dijo la mama de Paci presentando a su hermana.

-Vaya Sra. Northwest nunca imagine que tuviera una hermana.-dijo Mabel.

-Lo se nunca se lo dijimos a nadia porque mi hermana y yo tenemos un pasado turbulento.-dijo Prissila.

Flash back narrado por Prissila:

Mi hermana Mayor y Yo nacimos tambien en el seno de una familia adinerada. Nuestro padre era el vicepresidente ejecutivo de Industrias Northwest. Nuestros padres velaban por darnos lo mejor pero a mi hermana no le gustaba compartir. Todo el tiempo era cruel conmigo rompia mis juguetes, mis vestidos todo. Y eso estrezaba mucho a nuestro padre. Cierto dia mi mis papas estaba teniendo una reunion de negocios con el papa de Preston. Cuando ellos escucharon mis llantos de nuevo. Anabelle habia roto el oso de felpa que mi madre me habia regalado ese mismo dia. Mi padre yo no pudo con todo el estres y finalmente exploto. Tomo a Anabelle de los cabellos y la jalo violentamente hacia la puerta. Trate de detenerlo pero mi madre me detuvo.

-Ya no eres bienvenida en este casa. A partir de ahora ya no eres mi hija.-le dijo nuestro padre a Anabelle antes de cerrarle la puerta.

-No te sientas mal Chad. Hiciste lo correcto.-dijo el Sr. Northwest con su mano en el hombre de mi padre. Nunca volvi a verla.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Eso suena horrible.-dijo Wander.

-Si lo fue. No obstante. Ese fue un inicio de algo grande para mi.-dijo Anabelle.

Flash Back narrado por Anabelle:

-Despues de que me echaran de mi propia casa me fui caminando del pueblo. Camine y Camine muchos kilometros hasta que finalmente me case y me deje caer al lado de la autopista. Desperte al dia siguiente en un cuarto de hotel. Hay adentro habia una pareja que estaban de vacaciones en Oregon.

-Estas herida?-me pregunto la mujer.

-Donde esta tu familia?-

-Mi familia me abandono.-dije llena de tristeza y Rabia.

En ese momento me preguntaron si me gustaria vivir con ellos. Me llevaron a su casa en Wisconsin. Mi nuevo padre era un pastor metodista. Como no podian tener hijos propios me vieron como una bendicion de Dios. Con el tiempo empeze a interesarme en la biblia y hubo una historia en especial que me llamo la atencion Cain y Abel. Por su envidia Cain mato a su hermano y Dios lo desterro del hogar de sus padres. Me di cuenta que mi dolor no era tu culpa era mi culpa. Si no fuera por mis estupidos celos el Sr. Northwest nunca abria conbencido a nuestro padre de echarme de casa.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Por ese volvi quiero enmendar las cosas. Quiero una segunda oportunidad para ser amiga de mi hermana.-dijo Anabelle tomando las manos de Prissilla. La mama de Pacifica estaba tan conmovida que no dudo en abrazar a su hermana. Sacando lagrimas a varios presentes.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti querida. Por cierto la Anabelle nos invito a su casa el fin de semana y me gustaria que nos acompañaran por si la Liga de Villanos se aparece.-dijo Preston.

-Por supuesto señor.-dijo Wander.

-Genial les hablare de los detalles en la rectoria.-dijo Preston llevandose a nuestros heroes a la rectoria. Una vez alli Preston cerro la puerta con llave.

-Perdon por todo el misterio chicos pero nesecito hablar de algo urgente con ustedes.-dijo el padre de Pacifica.

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo Mabel.

-No confio en Anabelle.-dijo Preston.

-Disculpa.-dijo Pacifica.

-Anabelle es una victima de los Northwest y creeme cuando te digo que nuestras victimas siempre nos guardan algo rencor. A lo largo de la historia hemos sido el objetivo de muchos intentos de venganza algunos teniendo exito.-dijo Preston.

-Preston por favor. Tan dificil es aceptar la idea de que Anabelle solo quiere arreglar las cosas.-dijo Wander.

-Amigo tu sabes que siempre te apoyo. Pero Preston tiene razon. Nadie que haya sufrido lo que Anabelle sufrio podria estar en paz con sus agresores.-dijo Sylvia.

-Por mucho que me duela decirlo la yegua azul tiene razon. Mama podria estar en un gran peligro. Pero si le decimos que no confiamos en su hermana podria molestarse.-dijo Pacifica.

-Por eso vamos a protejerla sin que ella lo sepa. Traten de ser lo mas discreto posible.-dijo el padre de Pacifica.

Llegando el fin de semana. Nuestros heroes y Preston acompañeron a Prissilla a visitar a su hermana en la ciudad de Wisconsin. Era exactamente como se lo imagina exopto por uno que otro ser interdimensional que se habia mudado ahi.

-Bonito Lugar. Me recuerda mucho a Gravity Falls.-dijo Prissilla.

-Y digame tia a que se dedica.-pregunto la novia de Dipper.

-Pues dedici seguir la profesion de mis padres adoptivos. Por cierto les gustaria conocerlos.-dijo la tia perdida de Paci. Entonces ella los llevo a la vieja casa de sus padres y alli encontraron a un par de señores de edad avansada.

-Mama, Papa.-dijo Anabelle dandoles un abrazo.

-Oh mi pequeña niña. Que gusto Verte.-la mujer.

-Ellos son tu familia.-dijo el hombre.

-No exactamente. Ellos tres son mi familia. Y los demas son solo amigos suyos. Pero bueno que les parece si los invito a una taza de Te.-dijo Anabelle. En ese momento los instintos de proteccion de nuestros heroes se activaron. Anabelle le sirvio a Prissilla una taza de Te. Y de manera fugaz Star se la quito y le dio un sorbo.

-AAAHHH. Queria asegurarme que tuviera los standares de calidad dignos de una Northwest.-dijo la rubia con corazones en las mejillas.

-Oh Star no soy tan delicada como piensas. Puedo beber cualquier cosa que quiera.-dijo la mama de Pacifica.

-Muy bien mensaje captado.-dijo Star. No obstante nuestros heroes continuaron en su mision durante toda la visita estuvieron tratando de evitar que a Prissilla le pasara algo pero todos los supuestos intentos de asesinar a Prissilla fueron todos malentendidos.

-Preston. Ya es suficiente.-dijo Prissilla.

-Querida no se de que hablas.-dijo el papa de Pacifica.

-No soy tan estupida como piensas. Mira entiendo que te preocupes por mi pero toda la vida e querido ver a Annabelle otra vez. Asi que por favor quiero que se comporten durante la cena.-dijo Prissilla.

-Bueno ha sido un dia extraño. Pero aqui esta Filetes de res a la parrilla.-dijo Anabelle sirviendo la comida.

-Espera querida. Tu padre y yo invitamos a unos amigos a cenar.-dijo la madre adoptiva de Anabelle entonces al abrir todos se horrorizaron al ver a Toffee.

-Toffe. ¿Que haces aqui engendro de sangre fria.-Dijo Marco en posicion de batalla.

-Los señores Freeman. Me pidieron que vengara a su hija.-dijo el septariano.

-Padres.-dijo Anabelle molesta.

-Lo siento pequeña pero lo que los Northwest te hicieron debe ser castigado.-dijo el padre adoptivo de Anabelle.

-No te preocupes hermana. Toffe no puede vencernos el solo.-dijo Prissilla entonces se escucharon aterradores rugidos afuera de la casa. Al salir nuestros heroes vieron una aterradora Hydra.

-Muy bien equipo nos enfrentamos a un monstruo de alta peligrosidad. Recuerden no corten sus cabezas.-dijo Dipper pero Mabel se le adelanto y le arranco una de las cabezas al onstruo e inmediatamente despues creieron dos mas.

-Oye no es justo no te la corte la arranque.-dijo Mabel.

-Ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Janna.

-Hay que dañarla de otra Forma.-dijo Dipper entonces nuestros se enfrascaron en un combate mortal con la bestia mientras Toffe concentro su atencion a los padres de Pacifica.

-Lamento hacerles esto señores Northwest. Pero Como dirigentes de la PIF son una considerable amenaza.-dijo el monstruo.

-No tan rapido lagarto de pacotilla.-dijo una misteriosa voz detras de el.

-Bill? Esperaba que los Pines ya te ubiesen asecinado.-dijo Toffe.

-Llegamos a un acuerdo yo los ayudo a matarte y ellos me liberan.-dijo Bill. quien estaba armado con un chako Triple. La batalla entre ambos contendientes fue dura. Bill era bastante fuerte aun como humano. Pero al final el septariano pudo someterlo.

-Creiste que podias vencerme.-dijo Toffe antes que se volen la cabeza.

-Tal vez yo no pero ellos si.-dijo Bill nuestros heroes vencieron a la hydra. La cual habia obtenido mas cabezas gracias a Mabel y Star.

-Toffe tienes dos opciones irte o enfrentarnos.-dijo Dipper entonces el septariano salio volando con sus alas nuevas.

A la mañana siguiente.

-lamento que nuestro reencuentro haya sido. Tan alocado.-dijo Prissilla a su hermana mayor.

-No te preocupes me asegurare que mis padres no vuelvan a intentar vengarme. Ahora quiero darte un regalo especial.-dijo Anabelle. Dandole un oso teddy a su hermana.

-Es para compensar el que rompi cuando eramos niñas.-dijo Anabelle sin decir palabras Prissila la abrazo. Todo esto era observado por nuestros heroes.

-Bueno todo termino bien.-dijo Dipper.

-Si pero ahora un criminal interdimensional esta en nuestro equipo.-dijo Tom.

-No se preocupen Stanford me puso un brazalete que me electrocuta cuando pienso en algo malo.-dijo Bill de inmediato recibe una descarga.

-Ademas la gente esta siempre dispuesta a cambiar.-dijo Sylvia obsevando a su amigo naranja.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	27. Chapter 27

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias tardes o noches. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno el dia de hoy les traigo una historia que homenajea a uno de mis juegos favoritos de todos los tiempos. Letf 4 Dead bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 27: La invasion Zoombie.

Nuestra historia empieza en el rival del TCO. La universidad Hamilton cuyo estudiantes y personal estaban haciendo sus respectivas tareas. Un simple institucion sin nada interesante que ver. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

-Una invasion Zombie debe ser suficiente para atraer a esos bobos.-dijo la Demonio de purpura de un ojo. Sacando un libro de hechizos.

-Aztharana mortiferiun levanticus asecinarius.-dijo la demoniaca mujer desde un pico cercano a la universidad Hamilton. Entonces de su mano salio una rayo que cayo justo en medio del campus y de la nada se habrio una grieta de la que salieron muertos vivientes.

-Ahhhhhh.-dijo una chica del lugar y el panico se apodero de todos los presentes. Uno de los maestros hizo sonar una alarma. Mientras que los engendros putrefactosiba saliendo de esa grieta. Una vez que nuestra villana oyo los gritos llamo a su jefe lagarto.

-Buenas noticias Señor Toffe la primera fase esta completa.-dijo Pyronica.

-Ecxelente el arma esta en camino.-dijo respondio el septariano.

Mas tarde ese dia nuestros heroes llegaron al lugar de los hechos. Fueron recibidos por el rector del Hamilton.

-Gracias por venir Omega Hero. No teniamos ni idea a quien llamar.-dijo el rector de la universidad.

-¿Como ocurrio esto?-dijo Dipper.

-no lo se pero hay rumores de que algunas personas hablan sobre una mujer demonio de color purpura rondando por los alrededores.-respondio el hombre.

-Pyronica.-dijeron nuestros heroes.

-bueno quedense aqui. Vamos a entrar.-dijo Dipper al entrar al lugar como era de esperarse encontraron a cientos de zombies comiendo basura o simplemente deambulando por ahi.

-Oigan feos.-dijo Bill en ese momento la horda de muertos vivientes se abalanzo sobre nuestros heroes. Estos eran Zombies comunes asi que nuestors heroes pudieron vencerlos sin mucha dificultad.

-Oigan si todos los zombies son asi acabaremos esta mision en un trix.-dijo Star.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.-se escucho por encima de nuestros heroes y ellos pudieron ver a la diableza purpura.

-Vaya, Vaya. Veo que Toffe tenia razon ustedes son muy amantes del riesgo.-dijo Pyronica.

-Y Bill veo que sigues molesto con Toffe tanto que te alias con tus enemigos. Con tal de vengarte de el.-Volvio a decir la diableza de un ojo.

-Por favor. Tu habrias hecho lo mismo.-dijo el ex demonio del sueño.

-Supongo. Bueno como sea esta es la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarles el nuevo juguete que Tak me dio.-Dijo la demonio sacando un baston de su bolso.

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Mabel.

-Esto es el necrotransmutador. Con el puedo darles a los Zombies poderes geniales. Por ejemplo.-dijo Pyronica disparandole a un Zombie ramdon de por ahi y de inmediato el monstruo se convirtio en un titan musculoso el cual lanzo un aterrador rugido a nuestros heroes. Los cuales intetaron defenderse pero este monstruo aguantaba mas daño que un carro blindado.

-Dios mio. Tak a estado mejorando con sus armas.-dijo Kelly.

-No se rindan equipo tarde o temprado tiene que caer.-dijo Janna.

-¿Como lo sabes?-dijo Pacifica.

-Lo vi en un videojuego.-contesto la chica de gorrito verde. A lo que la rubia respondio con un Facepalm al final un misterioso disparo laser masacro al monstruo.

-Y eso?-dijo Tom.

-De nada.-dijo un chico afroamericano de ojos verdes.

-Jason.-dijo Jackie con alegria.

-No puedo creer que sigas vivo. Bueno no importa. Hay muchos mas monstruos de donde vino ese.-dijo la diableza antes de irse.

-Me alegra verte Jason. ¿Pero porque estas aqui?-dijo Dipper a su amigo.

-Me aseguro que los zombies no salgan de la universidad. Bueno les alegrara saber que se donde esta la zanja de donde salen los zombies pero esta en el medio del campus.-dijo Jason.

-Bueno entonces debemos darnos prisa.-Dijo Marco entonces nuestros heroes siguieron su camino.

-Asi que esos bobos creen que pueden vencerme Eh. Bueno veamos que opinan de amiguitos nauceabundos.-dijo Pyronica escondida entre los arbustos.

-Sabes Jason debo abmitirlo tu escuela es linda. –dijo Mabel a su compañero de viajes.

-Gracias por cierto. Desdecuando el sr. Caotico es parte de su grupo.-dijo Jason.

-Nunca confies en un lagarto antropomorfo.-dijo Bill.

-Eh Bill tu lo traicionaste.-dijo Marco.

-Como sea. ¿Donde esta el centro del campus?-dijo el Rubio molesto.

-Me temo que no llegaran.-dijo nuestra villanesa en turno.

-Pyronica.-

-Pueden que hayan vencido a mi Titan zombie. Pero veamos sin pueden con mis escupe acido.-dijo la demonio dandole paso a unos zombies obesos parecidos a boomers. Quienes haciendo honor a su nombre vomitaron acido nuestros heroes por suerte Star logro protejer a todos con un escudo de magia. Aun asi los monstruos no dejaban de escupir.

-Alguna idea.-dijo Star matendiendo el escudo.

-Yo tengo una Marco prestame tus tijeras dimensionales.-dijo Bill.

-¿Como se que no va a huir?-dijo el joven Diaz.

-No tenemos opcion.-reclamo el rubio entonces Marco se las dio. Sorprendentemente Bill no traiciono a los Chicos solo uso las tijeras para que el y los demas pudieran ir detras de los escupe acido y matarlos a traicion.

-Bueno mejor sigamos.-dijo la chica Butterfly. Finalmento nuestros heroes llegaron a donde estaba la zanja de los zombies.

-Muy bien un pequeño hechizo debera ser suficiente.-dijo Star.

-No tan rapido princesita.-dijo Pyronica. Quien estaba sobre una enorme pila de cadaveres.

-Les presento a mi necrogolen la mas poderosa arma contruida con cadaveres.-dijo la demonio purpura.

-Por favor ya enfrente una cosa parecida antes.-dijo Star. Quien convirtiendo su varita en una espada. Se lanzo contra el monstruo pero este volvio a regenerarse.

-No te dije? Esta monstruo solo puede ser vencido si rompes mi necrotransmutador y no creo que consigan llegar a el.-dijo Pyronica. Y era verdad por mas que lo intentaran nuestros heroes no podian alcanzar el baston debido a que el necrogolen zacaba extremidades hechas de partes de zombies.

-Jason podrias destruir el baston de Pyronica con tu arma laser?-dijo Dipper.

-Si pero necesito que alguien distraiga a la loca.-dijo Jason.

-Dejamelo a mi coleja.-dijo Bill dejando extrañado a Jason y Dipper.

-Oye Pyronica. Alguna vez alguien te dijo lo bonita que eres? No, no me sorprende.-dijo Bill enfureciendo a la femina demonio.

-Una masa de putrefacta tiene mejor aspecto. Enserio bola 8. Debe ser ciego por el hecho de gustar de ti.-dijo Bill Pyronica como es de esperarse estaba roja de rabia.

-Necrogolem encargate de ese idiota.-dijo Pryronica y el monstruo ataco unicamente a Bill dandole a Jason la oportunidad de destruir el baston de Pyronica. Sin su arma el necrogolen de la villana se desparramo en un monton de cadaveres.

-Se pyronica. Quedas arrestada.-dijo Mabel de pie frente a la demonio.

El hechizo se rompio todo volvio a la normalidad.

-Gracias por la ayuda chicos.-dijo Jason a nuestros heroes.

-De nada Jason.-dijo Bill.

-Y gracias a ti Bill. Tienes mucho potencial para ser heroe.-dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Si bueno lo estare considerando. Bueno vamonos de aqui tengo hambre.-dijo el rubio.

-Demonios ¿Que se le va hacer?-dijo nuestraa querida estrella fugaz.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado perdonen si me atrase pero es que tenia un compromiso con mi padre gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	28. Chapter 28

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias tardes o noches. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno el dia de hoy nuestros heroes se encontraran con Randy Cunnighan Ninja Total ese era uno de mis Shows favoritos de Disney XD pero como la mayoria de show de ese canal lo cancelaron. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 28: El ninja de Norisville.

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza con un anuncio de television:

-Sabado, Sabado, sabado. No se pierdan este fin de semana la mejor competencia de combate que existe. El Torneo de Artes marciales de Norrisville, Vean al vigente campeon Randy Cunnighan defender su titulo acaso alguien podria vencerlo. Veanos para averiguarlo.-dijo el anunciador del torneo despues de eso podemos ver a nuestros heroes. Llegando a Norrisville.

-Vaya no puedo creer que participare en un torneo de Artes marciales. Ha sido mi sueño desde que era un niño.-dijo Marco ansioso y contento.

-Bueno querido puedes agredecerle eso al Sr. Cuninghan el fue el que pidio a alguien que representara un reto.-dijo la robosimio que guiaba a nuestros heroes.

-Oigan sabian que ese chico Cuninghan fue es famoso por derrotar a un villano conocido como El Hechicero.-dijo Jackie leyendo un panfleto.

-Pss. Gran Cosa. Marco acabara facilmente con ese tipo.-dijo Star de manera pretenciosa.

-Star mas respeto. Un buen guerrero nunca debe subestimar a su enemigo. Porque hay hacerlo...-

-Estas invitando a tu derrota.-dijo alguien misterioso completando la frase de Marco. Entonces el Ninja de Norrisville hizo su aparicion en una nube de humo como siempre.

-Mucho gusto Omega Hero soy Randy Cuninghan.-dijo Randy quien se veia parecido a como en la serie pero mas alto y con un corte distinto.

-Un placer Randy gracias por invitarme al Torneo.-dijo Marco estrechando la mano del Ninja.

-De nada. Sabes desde que derrote al hechicero no he tenido a alguien que me de pelea. Cuando la alta comision me hablo de ti supe que tenia que estar en el torneo. Bueno mucha suerte hermano y que gane el mejor. Bomba de humo.-dijo Randy antes de irse.

-Bueno el parece alguien agradable.-dijo Mabel.

-Puede ser aun asi debemos permanecer alerta-dijo Dipper.

-Relajate Pino. No es como si La Liga de Villanos estuviese pensando en atacar el torneo.-dijo cierto humano alguna vez demonio.

-La liga no pero yo si.-dijo un misteriosa figura encapuchada.

Finalmente llego la hora del torneo Marco se presento a la arena junto con Randy y los otros competidores. La presentadora no era otra que Marci McFist.

-Bienvenidos sean todos al Cuarto Torneo de artes marciales de Norrisville. El primer combate se ejecutara entre el vigente campion Randy Cuningham y el maestro de Taekwondo. Arthur Seul.-dijo la esposa de Hanibal y ambos abvesarios tomaron sus lugares.

-Comienzen.-dijo el referi y ambos contricantes se lanzaron a la accion.

-Bloqueo ninja, Bloqueo ninja.-decia Randy mientras bloqueba la patadas de Arthur.

-Barrido Ninja.-dijo Randy usando su pierna para derribar a su abversario. El coreano no se deja intimidar y despues de caer en pien reanuda el ataque pero entonces Randy. Le da una patada de en el rostro que lo noquea de inmediato.

-Ganador: Randy Cuningham.-dijo la voz del comentarista y todos comenzaron a victoriear a Randy.

-Vaya es bueno.-dijo Dipper.

-No te preocupes Marco fue disicipulo del Dios del Karate. El ganara este torneo.-dijo Tom.

-Los siguientes competidores son Marco Diaz y Muay Thai Jones.-dijo Marci y Marco se posiciono frente a su oponente.

-Comienzen.-dijo el Referi entonces el Thai boxer ataco agresivamente a Diaz pero Marco capaz de repeler sus ataques. Diaz lo agarro por el brazo y lo catapulto. Por encima de el. No obstante su rival no sedio terreno y le dio a Marco un fuerte puñetazo en la cara pero eso antes de poder dar otro Marco aparto su brazo y le dio un fuerte digmax en el pecho lo siguiente fue un abrutal paliza en la que Diaz dejo a su abversario completamente mal herido.

-Ganador Marco Diaz.-dijo la voz del comentarista. Mientras tanto en el palco de Hanibal Mcfist. La alta comision estaba con el organizador del torneo.

-Que le dije Señor un Campeon digno del suyo.-dijo Heckapoo.

-Debo abmitirlo el chico tiene potencial. Este probablemente sea el mejor torneo de todos.-dijo el empresario con un brazo robotico.

-Sr. Mcfist se que es el experto en negocios pero no le preocupa el bienestar de Randy.-dijo Theresa Fowler.

-No te preocupes Theresa. Randy ha vencido monstruos mucho mas grandes que Diaz.-dijo Howard quien estaba con gran platon de nachos. No obstante lo que no sabian era que algo siniestro se estaba gestando.

El torneo continuo con normalidad. Como era de esperarse Randy y Marco fueron los mejores participantes de la competencia ningun abversario pudo vercerlos. Finalmente la tan esperada final llego.

-Muy bien amigo hoy tuvimos una muy rellida competencia. Agradecemos una vez mas al patrocinador de esta competencia Industrias Mcfits. Ahora sin mas preambulo es momento que todos estaban esperando la gran final entre los favoritos de la competencia. Randy Cuninghan y Marco Diaz.-dijo Marci McFist. Pero en ese momento un rudimentario cuchillo de piedra salio disparado y callo muy cerca de los pies de Marci.

-¿Como, cuando Que?-dijo Randy.

-jejejejejeje.-dijo una misteriosa figura quien habia estado observando todo desde el techo del estadio. Una vez en el suelo todo pudieron ver de quien se trataba.

-Buluc.-dijo Marco poniendose en guardia.

-¿Quien es el?-dijo Randy.

-Un condenado del infierno obsecionado con matarme.-dijo Marco.

-Y no vine solo.-dijo Buluc y en el palco de Hanibal McFits aparecieron los asecinos enmascarados.

-Abandonen el estadio nos han invadido.-dijo el multimillonario con un brazo robotico.

-Supongo que te debo una soda Pino.-dijo Bill.

-Andando equipo hay que ayudar a Mcfits.-dijo Dipper y nuestros heroes entraron en Accion.

-Eso nos deja solo a ustedes contra mi. Tendre el honor de acabar con dos guerreros de alto calibre.-dijo Buluc empuñando un Macuahuilt.

-Supongo el el duelo termino.-dijo Randy quien se puso su mascara y se convirtio en el ninja. Y el y marco unieron fuerzas contra Buluc. El arma de Buluc era bastante poderosa tenia la capacidad de cortar cualquier cosa de un solo golpe Nuestros heroes lo comprobaron cuando la espada de randy quedo partida en dos.

-Esta oxidiana procede de los volcanes del inframundo. No existe roca mas dura.-dijo Buluc.

-Talvez no puedo destruir tu arma pero puedo destruirte a ti. Fuego Tengu ninja.-dijo Randy lanzando una poderosa llamarada contra su abversario pero sorprendente mente Buluc atraveso las llamas y noqueo a Randy de un certero puñetazo.

-Eres un gran Guerrero Joven Cuningham. Pero llego pasare a la historia como aquel que vencio al Ninja.-dijo Buluc apunto de herir a Randy pero cierto muchacho hispano intervino y le dio una patada a Buluc en el techo haciendolo tirar su Macuahuilt.

-Diaz aun sin mi arma.-dijo. Buluc antes que Marco lo interrumpiera. Con un puñetazo en la cara.

-Siempre fue mi sueño vencer a un campeon de artes marciales. Y tu lo arruinaste-dijo Marco quien apaleo a Buluc con unos rapidos combos de Karate rompiendo su pierna derecha, Brazo izquierdo y dejando varios moretones.

-Cuando las fuerzas del PIF llegaron apresaron a Buluc. Randy ya estaba siendo atendido.

-Lamento lo ocurrido Sr. McFist.-dijo Dipper disculpandose.

-No se preocupen Omega Hero. No es su culpa es culpa de la alta comision. Por fortuna ellos accedieron a pagar por todos los daños incluyendo la operacion de Randy.-dijo el empresario del brazo mecanico.

-Y para demostrar que no hay reconres Randy quiere que conserves el cinturon Marco.-dijo Theresa entregando el cinturon del campeon a Marco. A lo que el acepta.

-Gracias. Espero que volvamos a vernos.-dijo el joven Diaz.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	29. Chapter 29

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias tardes o noches. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno el dia de hoy les tengo otra historia con moraleja. Espero les guste bueno sin mas que agregaqr comencemos.

Capitulo 29: El mundo bestial.

Nuestra historia comienza con un anuncio de television:

-Hola tienes un anciano molesto en casa. Desteste oirlo hablar sobre como su generacion era la mejor. Y lo bueno que era la vida en sus tiempos. Bueno tal vez pueda ayudarte. Hola soy Richard Raymud. Creador del centro de reeducacion para gente mayor. En el centro de reeducacion le mostraremos a los ancianos que no tienen nada de que enorgullecerse. Les mostraremos los horribles sucesos que ocurrieron en su epoca. Los terribles prejuicios que habia en su generacion y los deficientes que era la tecnologia en comparacion a la actual.-decia el Sr. Raymud mientras hacia lo dicho.

-Le esa forma garantizamos que nunca volvera a molestarlos. Asi que ven al Centro de Reeducacion de gente mayor.-decia Richard terminando el comercial. Entonces vemos que todo lo anterior estaba mostrandose en su television.

-Debo abmitirlo Sr. Raymud. Tenia mis dudas pero el negocio va bien.-dijo la asistente de Richard.

-Es como yo decia nadie soporta a los ancianos.-dijo Richard jactandose de su inteligencia pero en ese preciso momento se oyeron truenos. y dentro de la oficina de Raymud se abrio un portal dimensional y de el salio una figura encapuchada.

-Ser Supremo?-dijo Richard Raymud.

-Asi es tu horrible centro de reeducacion me ha ofendido y por eso he decidido castigarte.-dijo el Dios absoluto lanzando un rayo contra Richard. Antes de irse el Ser supremo deja un espejo en el escritorio de Richard.

esta bien.-dijo la secretaria del Magnate.

-Si eso creo. Espera porque mi mano. Esta tan huesuda.-dijo Richard viendo su mano.

-Talvez deba usar el espejo.-dijo la secretaria. Richard tomo el espejo y vio que tenia el rostro de un anciano de 80 años.

-Nooooooooooooo.-dijo Richard.

Ese mismo Dia Richard fue al TCO. Star estaba analizando al viejo magnate con su varita.

-Parece que el Ser supremo lo maldijo con un maleficio de vejez. La unica cura es beber las aguas del rio milagroso en el mundo bestial.-dijo Star.

-Supongo que podriamos ayudarlo. Pero porque deberiamos.-dijo Pacifica.

-Lo que le hizo a esos pobres ancianos fue algo muy malo.-dijo Tom.

-Aceptaran si les ofresco dinero?-dijo Richard.

-Yo si.-dijo Janna. Pero entonces Pacifica la detuvo disparando frente a ella.

-Supongo que eso fue un no.-dijo Janna.

-Ah deacuerdo.-dijo Richard antes de irse.

-Espera.-dijo Star. Entonces la joven princesa empezo a excarvar profundo pero no hizo nada mas que mirar a los ojos de Richard directamente.

-El se arrepiente sinceramente.-dijo Star,

-Lo dices enserio?-dijo Dipper.

-Asi es puedo leer la conciencia mirando a los ojos de esa persona. Confien en mi el lamenta lo que hizo.-dijo Star. Finalmente nuestros heroes decidieron llevar al pobre anciano al Mundo bestial el cual no se llamaba a si por nada. En esa dimension no habia ni una sola especie inteligente solo monstruos salvajes y aterradores.

-Gracias por darme una silla de ruedas automatica. Ojala yo fuera como ustedes.-dijo Richard.

-Creame mis padres tambien tuvieron que aprender humildad por las malas.-dijo Pacifica.

-Es cierto. Cuando me apodere de Gravity Falls le dije a los padres de pacifica que si me juraban lealtad les daria un fortuna en bonos de locura. La mejor parte es que dichos bonos no servian de nada. Nisiquiera conmigo al mando ejejejejejeje.-dijo Bill. y todo lo ven raro menos pacifica que lo ve con rabia.

-Como sea. Sera mejor que estemos alerta. En este lugar nunca sabes cuando aparecera un Basilisco.-dijo Bill.

-¿Que es un Basilisco?-dijo Wander.

-Un horrible dragon con cabeza de Pollo.-dijo Marco.

-Como el que viene corriendo hacia nosotros.-dijo Wander y efectivamente un bAsilisco iba directo a nuestros heroes.

-Descuiden yo me hago cargo.-Dijo Wendy quien con sus habilidades de combate logro darle una paliza al monstruo el cual salio huyendo.

-Bien hecho Wendy. Pero mejor preparense en este lugar aparecen monstruos salvajes cada cinco minutos.-dijo Bill preocupando a todos. Pero lamentablemente el exdemonio del sueño tenia razon el corto tiempo que estuvieron ahi nustros heroes enfretaron una serpiente gigante escupe fuego, Un enorme gorila con un cuerno en la frente, y una arañota con cola de escorpion.

-Ejeje. Esta bien ?-dijo Mabel.

-Si estoy bien pero saben tal vez deberian volver. No merezco que se tomen tantas molestias por mi.-dijo Raymud.

-Estoy deacuerdo. Pero el codigo de la Paranormal Investigation Fundation. Nos prohibe abandonar una mision.-dijo Pacifica en ese momento escucharon un ruido que venia de atras de unos arbustos.

-Sea lo que seas sera mejor que salgas de ahi.-dijo Bill. todos se sorprendieron mucho que el monstruo que los sechaba era bola ocho.

-Bola ocho. ¿Que estas haciendo aqui viejo amigo?-dijo Bill.

-Lo mismo podria preguntarles a ustedes.-dijo el tipo con bolas de billar en los ojos.

-Ayudamos a un vejete maldito.-dijo Bill.

-¿Y que hay de ti?-dijo Mabel.

-Toffe me desterro.-dijo Bola 8.

Flash back:

Vemos a Tak y Bola 8 Trabajando en su laboratorio.

-Listo Bola 8 con este traje podras rescatar a Pyronica sin ser detectado.-dijo Tak.

-Gracias compañero.-dijo Bola 8 entonces cierto septariano aparece en el lugar.

-Señor Toffe que haces por aqui?-dijo Tak temeroso.

-Solo vine a decirles que no quiero que rescaten a Pyronica.-dijo el septariano.

-Disculpe.-dijo Bola 8.

-Pyeronica Fallo y el fallo es inaceptable no hay lugar para el error en mi liga.-dijo Toffe enfurecio Bola 8.

-Si pues si no puedo rescatar a mi novia. Usted tampoco usara el traje.-dijo Bola 8 rompiendo el traje.

-Sera mejor que te disculpes.-dijo Toffe.

-Olvidelo. Usted talvez sea mas poderoso que Bill. Pero para mi no es mas que un payaso de sangre fria.-dijo Bola 8 asustando a Tak.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.-dijo Toffe en ese momento el reptil llazqueo los dedos y abrio un portal abajo de Bola 8.

Fin del Flash back.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba atrapado en el mundo bestial.-dijo Bola 8. Quien habia llevado a nuestros heroes a su casa una caverna. Junto al rio milagroso.

-Vaya lamento escuchar eso amigo.-dijo Bill.

-Oye Star este no es el rio milagroso.-dijo Janna. Entonces Star uso su varita para generar una imagen del rio.

-Si lo es.-dijo Star.

-Ten cuidado en ese lugar vive una calarmar gigante.-dijo Bola ocho. Entonces vemos al monstruo asumarse por encima del agua.

-Yo me encargo.-dijo Star. Pero de forma sorpresiva el monstruo atrapo a Star y le quito la varita la cual sabia usar.

-he oido de Cephalopodos inteligentes pero esto es ridiculo.-dijo Tom. Mientras nuestros heroes buscaban refugio en la cueva de Bola 8.

-Muy bien equipo necesitamos un Plan. Pero primero aseguremos al viejo Richard. Esperen donde esta Richard?-dijo Marco y para su horror el anciano maldito habia ido a confrontar al calamar.

-Escuchame monstruo dejala en Paz.-dijo Richard.

-Ella no merece que le pase nada malo. Fui yo quien los trajo aqui el primer lugar. Asi que si quieres comerte a alguien comeme a mi. Al fin y al cabo fue mi odio irracional a los ancianos lo que provoco todo esto.-dijo Raymud. Entonces el calamar solto a Star y le devolvio la varita entonces el monstruo se convirtio en cierto Dios bonachon que todos conocemos.

-Ser supremo?-dijo Star sorprendida.

-Sabia que Richard iria con ustedes asi que me dizfrace de calamar para poner a prueba su conciencia. Felicidades Sr. Raymud se gana su cura.-dijo el creador del multiuniverso quien le devolvio la juventud al magnate.

-Gracias Dios GRACIAS.-dijo el hombre llorando de alegria y arrodiñado.

Despues de toda esa locura. Vemos a Richard dandole un cheque a Janna como agradecimiento.

-Gracias señor.-dijo Janna.

-No gracias a ustedes. Nunca habria llegado con el ser supremo.-dijo Richard.

-y ¿Que hara con su centro de reeducacion?-dijo Bill.

-Ahora es un asilo de ancianos. Atendidos por robots para que nadie se moleste.-dijo Richard.

-Bien creo que nuestro deber termino prepara el auto jaime.-dijo Bill.

-Por supuesto señor.-dijo Bola 8 quien volvia a trabajar para su jefe predilecto. Bill tal vez sea un villano dudosamente redimido pero era mejor jefe que Toffe.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado recuerden respeten a sus mayores. Ella solo se quejan por que nos envidian. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	30. Chapter 30

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias tardes o noches. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno hoy debo darles una no muy agradable noticia. Decidi concluir con este fanfic. Pero voy a concluirlo como es debido. Con una saga de cuatro capitulos sobre la batalla final de Omega hero y sus enemigos. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 30: la Batalla definitiva.

Era un dia muy especial en el Tecnologico de la costa oeste. El ultimo dia del año escolar y como era de esperarse nuestros heroes estaba en la lista de graduados algunos en el cuadro de honor y otros un poco mas resagados.

-Muy bien amigos lo logramos. Pasamos al segundo año del Tecnologico de la Costa Oeste.-dijo Dipper.

-Lo se no es genial. Supe que solo la mitad de los novatos lo consiguen. Estoy impresionada.-dijoStar feliz como siempre.

-Yo no lo estoy. Sabia que eramos los mejores.-dijo Janna muy segura de si misma. En ese momento se acerco la rectora Carla.

-felicidades alumnos. Aunque no lo crean el primer año siempre es el mas dificil porque intentamos ver que merecen graduarse. Pero no solo lo lograron si no que tambien lograron mantener nuestra institucion a salvo.-dijo Carla.

-De nada rectora. Siempre puede contar con nosotros.-dijo Marco.

-Bien los vere esta noche en el baile de despedida.-dijo la mujer antes de irse. Lamentablemete para nuestros heroes este seria una despedida que jamas olvidarian. Flotando en la orbita del planeta estaba el acorazado infernal. En el estaba Toffe quien estaba espiando a nuestros heroes.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado su primer año en la universidad chicos porque sera el ultimo.-dijo el septariano en ese momento a la cabina del navio infernal entro cierta diva asiatica obsecionada con prohibir los seres de otras dimensiones.

Srat. Wong envio el mensaje que le di.-dijo el septariano.

-Claro que lo hize tan solo espero que cumplas tu parte del trato.-dijo la autoproclamada gran maestra.

-Por supuesto la Tierra sera aislada del resto del multiuniverso. Solo necesito la varita.-dijo el perverso monstruo de sangre fria. Lleno de malas intenciones.

Esa noche fue la gran despedida todos nuestros heroes la pasaban de maravillas con musica, baile ya saben lo tipico de las fiestas escolares. En ese podemos ver a los gemelos tomando sodas en la barra de bebidas.

-Bueno Bro Bro fue un año dificil pero lo logramos.-dijo Mabel.

-Si lo se. Sabes nunca imagine que en mi vida habria monstruos y entes paranormales. Pero fue gracias a ellos que nuestras vidas han mejorado. Me pregunto si habra algo que no podamos lograr.-dijo Dipper.

-justo en ese momento en medio del baile un rayo impacto con el suelo y ese mismo lugar aparecio un demonio lagarto lleno de espiritus malignos.

-Creeme joven Pines. No te gustara la respuesta.-dijo Toffe aterrorizando a todos en el lugar.

-TOFFE. Lagartiga ponsollosa ¿Que haces aqui?-dijo Star apuntandole con su varita.

-Relajate princesa Butterfly esta sera la ultima vez en la que nos enfrentemos.-dijo el septariano.

-Como estas tan seguro.-dijo Bill.

-¿Porque eso dictan las reglas de el.-dijo el septariano y bajando de los cielos se podia apreciar a nada menos que el ser supremo.

-Ser Supremo ¿Que significa todo esto?-dijo Mabel.

-Toffe a invocado mi desafio. Quiere que todos los miembros de Omega Hero incluyendo Bill se enfrenten a el y a un grupo selecto de enemigos a los que se han enfrentado. El ultimo en pie gana la victoria para su equipo.

-Dejame adivinar. Si Toffe gana debo darle la varita.-dijo Star.

-Y tambien obtendra dominio total sobre esta dimension.-Agrego el Ser Supremo. Nuestros heroes se vieron los unos a nosotros. Sabia que era arriesgado pero no tenia mas alternativa.

-Aceptamos el desafio.-dijo Dipper en ese momento una marca de formo en la palma derecha de cada uno de nuestros heroes y tambien la de Toffe.

-Esa es la marca del destino. Ya no hay marcha atras en este momento mis sirvientes estan construyendo la arena para su combate definitivo. Mañana estara lista.-dijo el Dios encapuchado antes de irse.

-Buena suerte.-dijo Dijo Toffe antes de irse volando.

Con esa inesperada visita termino la despedida. Y todos se fueron a dormir pero una pobre estrella fugaz no pudo consiliar el sueño.

-Preocupada estrella fugaz.-dijo cierto demonio del sueño.

-Si veraz. Mañana tendremos que ganar si o si. Porque si perdemos ¿Quien sabe que cosas horribles le haga Tofee a nuestro hogar.-dijo Mabel.

-Le hara exactamente lo mismo que yo quize hacerle. Pero no te preocupes pueden vencerlo facilmente.-dijo Bill.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-dijo Mabel.

-Porque los conozco bien a ti y a tu hermano. Se que en el verano que nos conocimos pudieron superar cualquier obstaculo que tenian enfrente. Vencieron a todos sus abversarios incluyendome. Lograron sobrevivir al fin del mundo. Incluso despues de aquel verano hubo mas obstaculos y abversarios y todos fueron superados. No queria aceptarlo pero es hora de hacerlo. Mabel la gente como tu es imposible de vencer.-dijo Bill a lo que lo que la estrella fugaz respondio dando un abrazo y un beso amaroso a Bill. Despues Mabel volvio a su cuarto y Bill al sotano donde el y sus amigos dormian.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros heroes se levantaron y se prepararon igual que cada mañana. Luego tomaron sus armas y salieron afuera del complejo donde estaban sus habitaciones.

-Buenos dias Omega Hero. ¿Estan listos?-dijo el Ser Supremo a lo que nuestros heroes asintieron. Entonces sin hacer movimiento alguno el creador del Multiuniverso teletransporto a nuestros heroes al campo de batalla.

Continuara...

Bueno perdon por dejarlos en suspenso pero les prometo que si durara los cuatro capitulos. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia, tarde o noche.


	31. Chapter 31

Omega Hero.

Buenos dias tardes o noches. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Con mucha tristeza debo informarles que este sera el ultimo capitulo de este Fic la razon es porque he decidido terminar mis fics de aventura para concentrarme en mis lemons bueno espero que sea de su agrado sin perder mas tiempo comenzemos.

Capitulo 31: la Batalla definitiva. Parte 2.

Despues de reunirse con el Ser Supremo. El creador del multiuniverso los llevo al lugar de su ultimo enfrentamiento con Toffe una arena de batalla que orbitaba el planeta Jupiter. Era un enorme coliseo similar al de roma. Donde habia sido reunido todos sus seres queridos. Entonces el Dios encapuchado se coloco en medio de la arena he hizo aparecer un microfono de la nada.

-Damas y caballeros. Como todos sabran estamos aqui para batalla final entre los Miembros. De Omega Hero y los elegidos de la Liga de villanos.-dijo el Ser supremo señalando ambos bandos. A lo que los el publico respondio con una obacion.

-Las reglas son simples. Cada miembro de su equipo puede atacar a sus oponentes de la forma que quiera el equipo que tenga al ultimo abversario en pie es el ganador.-dijo el Ser supremo antes de retirarse a su trono a observar la pelea.

-Nuestros heroes no la tenian facil estaban los peores villanos con los que se habian topado incluyendo Brittney y Bullhead con su mascara de toro. Finalmente llego la hora de resolver este asunto entonces uno de los angeles del Ser Supremo golpeo con un martillo de metal una campana y el duelo comenzo.

Cada uno de nuestros heroes comenzo a luchar con el villano de su preferencia exepto Toffe quien decidio quedarse atras. Quien sabe con que siniestro proposito mientras tanto nuestros heroes se batian a duelo con su respectivos rivales.

-Nada mal Sborlans. Todo este tiempo luchando te ha dado mas fuezas.-dijo la alien verde mientras peleaba con Sylvia.

-Gracias pero no he logrado esto yo sola.-dijo Sylvia en ese momento Wander se lanzo sobre Dominador obvio la villanesa lo atrapa pero le da a Sylvia tiempo de derribarla con su cola.

-Marco Diaz tu muerte mi mayor logro.-dijo Buluc mientras Arriconaba a Marco. Pero Justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final una estampida de Guerricornios lo pasa llevando.

-Gracias Star.-dijo Marco.

-De nada. Pero esto no ha terminado.-dijo la Mewmana cuando el tirano antiguo volvio a la carga. Mientras Mabel. Estaba luchando con uno de los asecinos enmascarados cuando vio que un condenado estaba apunto de atacar a Bill por la espalda.

-Bill atras de ti.-dijo Mabel atrapando al asecino de Bill con su latigo y luego lanzandolo hacia el otro lado.

-Bien nada estrella fugaz.-dijo el ex demonio. Mabel se quedo viendo a Bill sin ver al asecino enmascarado detras de ella por suerte Bill pudo dispararle un hechizo que lo encogio. Mientras transcurria la batalla. Nuestros heroes fueron derrotando a todos los aliados de Toffe siendo Bullhead el ultimo en caer. Dejando al septariano solo quien no se veia asustado.

-Muy bien lagartija. Es hora de acabar con esto.-dijo Tom quien lanzo una rafaga de fuego que no le hizo ni cosquillas a Toffe.

-Jajajaja. Tontos no habria aceptado este desafio si no estuviera seguro de poder vencerlos.-dijo el Villano quien usando del poder de los espiritus oscuros ataco con un rayo a Tom que termino por noquearlo haciendo que Tom se fuese teletransportado a la banca de su equipo.

-Tengo control total sobre los espiritus oscuros. Nadie puede vencerme.-dijo el Septariano pero nuestros heroes no se dejaron intimidar y sin pensarlo atacaron a Toffe pero como era de esperarse el septariano logro vencerlos a todos sin mucha dificultad. Al final los unicos miembros de Omega Hero que faltaban eran Star y Dipper.

-Lamento hacerte esto Dipper. Pero eres una potencial amenaza.-dijo Toffe lanzandoun rayo que iba con toda la intencion de asesinar a Dipper. Pero Star como siempre comenzo a escavar profundo y genero un escudo con el que protegio a Dipper.

-Esto tiene que acabar.-dijo La princesa Mewmana en trance.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo El septarino entonces comenzo una duelo de magia al estilo Dragon Ball. Toffe lanzo un relampago el Cual Star no tuvo problemas en eludir. Despues la princesa Mewmana. Lanzo un rayo de congelacion del cual Toffe se defendio con un campo de fuerza el cual se congelo y luego Toffe destruyo la capa de hielo alrededor suyo. Y asi estuvieron lanzandose Hechizos. Por un rato hasta que finalmente ambos se lanzaron una rayo de energia magica que no era capaz de superar al otro. Finalmente ambos contrincantes comenzaron a cansarse hasta finalmente dejar de luchar.

-Creo que estamos en igualdad de circunstancias.-dijo Toffe jadeando como si hubira corrido 100 kilometros.

-Si bueno por suerte solo queria dejarte agotado.-dijo Star jadiante entonces Dipper se levanto la manga y de una extraña pulsera le disparo a Toffe un dardo.

-No se ofenda. Pero el somnifero no tiene efecto en mi.-dijo Toffe antes de comenzar al colvulcionar.

-En realidad eso era savia negra. La sustancia mas venenosa del Multiuniverso. Mortal incluso para los septarianos.-dijo Dipper mientras su enemigo seguia agonizando.

-Bastardo.-fue lo ultimo que Toffe dijo antes de morir.

-Tenemos un equipo Ganador.-dijo el Ser Supremo quien se acerco a nuestros heroes. Feliz como siempre. Entonces los heroes que estaban en la banca salieron a felicitar a los salvadores en la dimension de la tierra.

-Buen trabajo mis heroes sabia que lo lograrian.-dijo el creador de la vida.

-De nada señor.-dijo Mabel.

-Oigan Toffe y espiritus se escapan.-dijo Mabel en ese momento el ser supremo abrio su palma y en ella haia un nuevo anillo de la oscuridad el cual atrapo a todos los espiritus incluyendo al de Toffe.

-Bueno creo todo se resolvio.-dijo Bill.

-No estos ten seguro.-dijo Brittney Wong.

-Puede que hayan derrotado a la Liga de Villanos Pero la orden de la pureza humana sigue estando vigente. Ahora con nuevos miembros.-dijo Brittney antes de irse en el acorazado infernal.

-Domi tu no vas con ellos.-dijo Wander.

-No lo creo. Prefiero seguir mi propio camino. Algun dia talvez nos volvamos a ver pero por ahora. Arribederchi(no se como se escribe)-dijo la villana antes de irse con unas tijeras dimensionales que habia robado. Despues de esa extraña reunion nuestros heroes volvieron a la universidad donde cada quien tomo su transporte a casa.

-Adios amigos-dijo Mabel mientras el y su hermano tomaban el autobus a Pietmond.

-Sabes algo Bro Bro creo que es hora de olvidarnos de esa locura de tener un dia normal. Es obvio que nunca lo conseguiremos.-dijo Mabel.

-Si bueno. Como dijo Bill no hay nada que no podamos hacer.-dijo Dipper.

-Bajen la voz quieren. Estoy tratando de leer.-dijo Bola ocho quien estaba con Bill y sus amigos en el mismo autobus.

Fin?

Bueno gracias a todos por leer este fic. Y acompañarme desde el inicio el signo de interrogacion es que Omega Hero recibira seguimiento en historias porno sin fines de lucro. Bueno gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


End file.
